Entre gemas y balones
by artemisa11
Summary: (AU) Pearlnet, Pearl x Garnet fanfic. En el Homeworld, Perla es una brillante estudiante del instituto Crystal Gems a la cual la juzgan de nerd: No es aficionada a los deportes con balones, y lo único que le interesa es estudiar. Sin embargo, todo cambia durante una clase de deportes con una nueva maestra y una misteriosa alumna llamada Garnet que juega baloncesto. Incluye Spoilers
1. Clase de deportes

_¡Hola a todos! Les quiero compartir esta historia de Steven Universe que acabé de escribir hace un par de días :) Es un fic totalmente Pearlnet (Perla x Garnet, si no te gusta este ship, estás leyendo el fanfic incorrecto :P) que se desarrolla en un AU (Universo alterno) en el cual nuestras tres gemas preferidas viven en el Homeworld pero llevan una vida muy parecida a la de la tierra, pues van a un instituto, no conocen a los personajes humanos (Perdón, Steven y los otros humanos no sale en este fic :c) y sus cuerpos, más allá de simples manifestaciones físicas, son biológicamente iguales a los cuerpos terráqueos (¡Tienen corazón! ¡Yay!). Combino nombres en español y en inglés, pero no debería haber confusión con eso. Agradecería si dejaran reviews con sus impresiones, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Espero les guste este fanfic y se enamoren de esta linda parejita aún más :')._  
 _Sin más qué agregar, los dejo para que disfruten de la historia._

 _Espero poder actualizar cada semana, o como máximo, cada dos semanas ;)_

 _¡Empezamos!_

* * *

 **°ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **C** **APÍTULO UN** **O:** **Clase de deportes**

Instituto Crystal Gems: Una escuela dedicada a ayudar a las gemas a prosperar y a aprender a controlar mejor sus poderes. Era un lugar en el cual las gemas jóvenes podían aprender más acerca de su mundo, el Homeworld, y el universo en el que vivían mientras realizaban otras actividades escolares para convivir y pasar tiempo de calidad con sus compañeras.

Claro que, para cierta gema de cabello corto color rosa, estudiar, llevar una buena nota y llegar a clase a tiempo era lo único importante.

No obstante, eso estaba por cambiar.

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro, y Perla caminaba por la escuela con paso tranquilo y con su ropa casual puesta hacia su casillero; la clase de "Composición química de las gemas" había terminado, y dentro de unos minutos más comenzaría la clase de preparación física, donde jugarían diversos deportes en equipo y otros ejercicios para aumentar la resistencia física. La pálida gema suspiró mientras colocaba sus cuadernos y libros dentro de su casillero; para ella, esa clase era bestial: No terminaba de comprender por qué el seguir un balón por todo el campo como animales hambrientos era tan importante. Prefería una sesión de ballet o algo de esgrima, actividades que, según ella, eran más nobles y atractivas que una nariz rota por un balón o un dedo lastimado. Cerró su casillero y sintió la presencia de otra gema a su lado; se giró para ver a su nueva acompañante, una gema de fuerte color azul que le era muy familiar.

—Lapislázuli –saludó Perla con una pequeña sonrisa, y la gema azul respondió con una tímida sonrisa mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello corto detrás de la oreja. Perla prefería pasar su tiempo a solas leyendo en la biblioteca o en algún salón vacío, y por eso había ganado la fama de "ratón de biblioteca". Claro que eso, que le hicieran burla y que todo el instituto la conociera por el nombre de "nerd" debido a su amplio conocimiento del mundo de las gemas y del mundo de los humanos, aquél al que llamaban "Tierra", no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Por estas razones, la mayor parte del tiempo Perla prefería evitar el contacto con otros alumnos. Sin embargo, Lapislázuli fue su primera y verdadera amiga en esa escuela:  
Todo empezó un día que Lapislázuli llegó a la biblioteca y se sentó en la misma mesa que Perla, dispuesta a hacerle una pregunta acerca de un libro que ambas estaban leyendo para la clase de "Clasificación de gemas". Después de eso, la gema azul, la cual también estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran burla por su habitual carácter sumiso, se sintió cómoda con la compañía de la gema pálida, pues ella no se reía de su personalidad y la trataba amablemente. Desde entonces, ambas comenzaron a hablar más, y poco a poco se hicieron cercanas y se convirtieron en amigas. Perla agradecía el poder tener a alguien sensato con quién hablar durante su estancia en la instituto.  
—Hola Perla. ¿Lista para irnos a los vestidores? –preguntó Lapis. Perla no pudo evitar suspirar nuevamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.  
—Juro que a veces quisiera saltarme esa clase. No tolero tanta violencia en un solo salón; hoy estarán las gemas del club de baloncesto con nosotras y conoceremos a la nueva entrenadora de la clase, y ugh… -se quejaba Perla mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los vestidores junto a su amiga.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a otro lado mientras tanto? –preguntó Lapis con una inocente mirada. Perla abrió los ojos como platos y movió sus manos frente a ella con rapidez.  
—Oh no no, por supuesto que no, solo hablaba de manera hipotética. Por más que quiera evitar esa clase, no puedo hacerlo, o mis notas bajarán.  
Lapislázuli frunció el ceño. Ella quería mucho a su amiga Perla, pero a veces era algo difícil de entender.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, ambas gemas arribaron a los vestidores, los cuales estaban al lado del gimnasio y tenían una puerta que daba al mismo. Se dirigieron a sus respectivos casilleros, uno junto al otro. Mientras terminaban de ponerse sus trajes deportivos, un estruendo y unas poderosas risas resonaron desde el otro lado de sus casilleros. Perla hizo una mueca de disgusto y miró a su amiga, la cual también se veía incómoda; ambas sabían lo que todo ese inusual ruido significaba: El club de baloncesto ya estaba ahí. Perla había escuchado acerca de ese grupo antes, pero nunca había convivido con ellas y tampoco conocía a nadie que formara parte del grupo. Guardaron su ropa casual rápidamente; entre más pronto salieran de ahí, mejor. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaban dispuestas a dirigirse al gimnasio, Lapis tropezó con otra pequeña gema, y ambas cayeron.  
— ¡Lapislázuli! –exclamó Perla mientras se acuclillaba al lado de su amiga para ayudarla-. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
—Sí, estoy bien… -murmuró la gema azul mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Perla. Una vez de pie, la gema pálida frunció el ceño y miró a la otra pequeña gema violeta de cabello blanco, largo y alborotado que se estaba frotando la cabeza.  
—Tienes que estar más atenta la próxima vez, ¡alguien podría salir herido! –exclamó Perla, notoriamente irritada con la pequeña. La gema violeta la observó y frunció el ceño por igual.  
— ¿Yo? ¡Dile eso a tu amiguita! ¡Ella estaba caminando sin ni siquiera fijarse por donde iba! –contraatacó la gema. Entonces, Perla se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba el uniforme exclusivo del club de baloncesto. La gema de pelo rosa volteó los ojos; no planeaba perder más tiempo con ella.  
—Como sea, con ustedes no se puede dialogar –mencionó Perla mientras le dirigía una última y fría mirada a la gema violeta-. Vámonos, Lapislázuli.  
La pequeña gema maldijo por lo bajo y rechinó los dientes.  
— ¿Te crees mucho, pequeña rata de biblioteca? ¡Vuelve aquí y verás lo que… -comenzó ella y se dirigió a Perla hecha furia. No obstante, cuando ésta última se giró para verla, la pequeña gema fue detenida por unos largos brazos que la sujetaban por las axilas. Perla miró a la persona que había frenado a la pequeña, y se estremeció: Era una gema muy alta de piel oscura y cabello voluminoso en forma de cuadrado que llevaba unos inusuales lentes de sol encima. Su simple presencia imponía respeto, y Perla tuvo la sensación de que era alguien importante.  
— ¡Suéltame, Garnet! ¡Voy a darle a esa _nerd_ lo que se merece! –exclamó la gema pequeña mientras pataleaba en un intento inútil de hacer que su captor cediera.  
—Amatista, es suficiente –dijo la gema llamada "Garnet" con una voz grave y llena de autoridad. Su rostro no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, y sus palabras cortas bastaron para calmar a Amatista, la cual dejó de patalear y suspiró rendida-. Tenemos que irnos.  
Tras esas palabras, Garnet dejó a Amatista en el piso lentamente y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al gimnasio por la otra entrada con un caminar tranquilo. Perla seguía tan asombrada por la sensación de grandeza que emanaba de esa gema que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que le dirigió Amatista antes de seguir a Garnet. Lapislázuli tomó del hombro a su amiga y la sacudió un poco.  
— ¿Perla? ¿Qué te pasa, estás bien? –preguntó la gema azul, visiblemente preocupada por su repentino silencio. ¿Acaso esas gemas habían logrado intimidarla? Entonces, Perla parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza para salir de su trance de impresión.  
—Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes –mencionó Perla y soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa-. Uhm, ¿quién era esa gema alta?  
Lapis colocó un dedo sobre la barbilla, pensativa.  
—Creo que es la líder del equipo de baloncesto. Recuerdo haberla visto en un par de partidos antes, y dicen que sus capacidades físicas están por encima de cualquier otra gema –explicó la gema azul. Perla alzó una ceja. ¿Con que la líder, huh? ¿Y con capacidades físicas por encima de cualquier otra? Bueno, eso sonaba plausible, después de todo tenía una apariencia imponente…  
— ¡Perla, tenemos que ir al gimnasio, o si no nos irá mal con la nueva entrenadora! –mencionó Lapis de repente, recordando por qué estaban ahí en primer lugar. Perla gimió de horror y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas; si no llegaban a tiempo, era probable que la nueva entrenadora las mirara con ojos de sospecha y hasta las juzgara de rebeldes, cosa que la gema pálida prefería evitar totalmente.  
— ¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que irnos! –exclamó la gema de cabello rosa mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y corría hacia el gimnasio.

...

Perla y Lapislázuli alcanzaron a reunirse con el resto de la clase justo a tiempo, pues aparentemente la entrenadora aún no había llegado. Todas las otras gemas estaban de pie charlando en el gimnasio mientras esperaban a que la clase comenzara. Perla suspiró, aliviada de saber que el peligro había pasado. No obstante, la clase aún no había comenzado, y esa era la peor parte.  
Unos minutos después, la nueva entrenadora, una alta gema naranja con cabello blanco y marcas de un naranja más profundo entró al lugar con un imponente andar y un semblante duro. Toda la clase la miró y las charlas cesaron cuando la recién llegada se detuvo con los brazos cruzados.  
—Mi nombre es Jasper –comenzó ella mientras su mirada escudriñaba a todas y cada una de las gemas presentes-. Y a partir de hoy seré la nueva entrenadora, así que me obedecerán y harán lo que les diga. He leído todos y cada uno de sus perfiles, así que sé quiénes son ustedes y conozco sus nombres, por lo que será inútil tomarse mi clase a la ligera. ¿He sido clara?  
— ¡Sí, entrenadora! —gritaron los alumnos a excepción del equipo de baloncesto, el cual estaba presente como invitado a la clase.  
—Y para inaugurar la clase, he llamado al equipo profesional de baloncesto de la escuela para que tengan un partido contra ellas –al ver los rostros de temor y confusión de sus alumnos, Jasper sonrió de manera traviesa-: No pongan esa cara, le dije al equipo que fuera _ligeramente_ amable con ustedes.  
Las gemas de la clase y las gemas del club de baloncesto se miraron entre sí, y los susurros comenzaron a inundar el gimnasio; Perla observó unos instantes a la alta gema llamada Garnet, la cual estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados con la mirada aparentemente enfocada en la entrenadora.  
Sin embargo, Jasper cesó los murmullos con su poderosa voz y comenzó a gritar órdenes para que las gemas se posicionaran en sus lugares para calentar y posteriormente poder iniciar un partido de baloncesto. Las gemas no tuvieron de otra más que obedecer.  
Mientras calentaban, Perla no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Garnet, la cual preparaba su cuerpo para el ejercicio de manera asombrosa y a gran velocidad. La gema pálida no podía creer que alguien pudiera tener tanta fuerza; incluso Amatista le había preparado un saco de boxeo, y Garnet ya estaba pegándole con unos grandes guantes color carmesí que tenían una gran estrella amarilla dibujada. Perla estaba tan asombrada por sus habilidades físicas que se quedó boquiabierta mirándola.  
— ¡Perla, cuidado! –exclamó entonces su amiga Lapislázuli, y Perla se giró para verla, pero lo único que recibió fue el impacto de un balón de baloncesto chocando contra su cara.  
— ¡Ouch! –gimió la gema pálida de dolor mientras se sobaba su larga nariz. Lapislázuli se pegó levemente en la frente con su mano, ligeramente desesperada, y después corrió a asistir a su amiga.  
— ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lapislázuli, y Perla asintió mientras seguía frotándose la nariz. La gema azul se agachó para recoger el balón caído-. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan distraída?  
Perla parpadeó y jugueteó con sus manos de manera nerviosa; ¿Por qué estaba tan distraída? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, no era algo habitual en ella.  
—N-no estoy segura. Estaré más atenta la próxima vez, lo prometo. Reiniciemos el ejercicio de calentamiento, Lapis –dijo Perla mientras tomaba el balón de las manos de su amiga. Ésta última la miró y alzó una ceja.  
— ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? Quizá pasa algo en tu cuerpo, será mejor que te analicen.  
—Oh no, no será necesario. Estaré bien, créeme –sonrió Perla en un intento de tranquilizar a la gema azul. En ese momento, antes de que pudieran continuar su charla, Jasper hizo sonar un estruendoso silbato para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.  
—Bien gemas, el calentamiento ha terminado. Es hora de que esto se ponga serio –una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, haciendo que las marcas naranjas en su cara se contorsionaran-. Vamos a jugar. Y quiero que jueguen como si este fuera el último partido de todo el Homeworld, ¿de acuerdo?  
Las gemas del club de baloncesto gritaron emocionadas mientras el resto de las gemas intentaban cubrirse los oídos. Después de eso, Jasper formó los dos equipos correspondientes: Lapislázuli iba a estar en el equipo de Garnet, mientras que a Amatista le tocó estar en el mismo equipo que Perla. Las gemas se dirigieron a los lugares designados y Jasper tocó nuevamente su silbato para dar inicio al juego:

Como era de esperarse, Perla no era buena para jugar baloncesto, así que nadie le pasaba el balón. Todas las gemas pasaban rápidamente a su lado, evitándola como si fuera un simple estorbo. Lapislázuli, por su cuenta, intentaba formar parte del juego, y ella al menos intentaba defender su zona.  
"Vamos Perla, esto acabará pronto" Se decía la gema pálida a sí misma mientras miraba a todas partes, nerviosa. "Cuando menos lo esperes, este juego habrá terminado, te irás a casa y disfrutarás de un buen libro que—"  
— ¡TÚ! ¡LA GEMA PÁLIDA! –gritó Jasper en ese momento desde su lugar, sacando a la chica de cabello rosa de sus pensamientos. Claramente tenía que referirse a ella, su piel era la más descolorida de todas-. ¡TIENES QUE JUGAR! ¡VE A POR EL BALÓN O ESTÁS REPROBADA!  
Dicha gema hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar esas palabras. ¡No podía reprobarla por una causa como esa! O bueno, quién sabe… prefería no arriesgarse. Parece que, después de todo, Perla sí tendría que meterse entre el grupo de bestias que se hacían pasar por gemas para intentar robar el balón.  
Respiró hondo y comenzó a correr hacia la gema que en ese momento tenía el balón. Sus largas y delgadas piernas la llevaron a su destino más pronto de lo que creyó, sin lastimarse ni romperse nada aún. "Bueno, esto no es tan malo como creí" Pensó la gema mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. El balón estaba tan cerca, casi podía saborearlo. La gema que lo tenía con ella no se había percatado de Perla aún, ya que el resto de las gemas solían ignorarla. Eso sería un punto a favor de la chica pálida.  
"¡Sí! ¡Ven a mí, balón!" Canturreó Perla en su mente mientras estiraba su mano hacia el balón.  
— ¡Es tuyo, nerd! ¡Es todo tuyo! –Perla escuchó a Amatista gritar, y supuso que se refería a ella. Desechó a la gema morada de su mente y se concentró en tomar el balón.

Estaba tan cerca, sus dedos casi rozaban la superficie del objeto…

…Pero de repente, el balón ya no estaba frente a ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una tercera gema se atravesó entre Perla y la otra gema que sostenía el balón.  
— ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la gema pálida. ¡Estaba tan cerca! La gema que segundos antes tenía el balón estaba tan sorprendida como ella, y no muy lejos escuchó a Amatista gruñir. Perla miró para todos lados, tratando de encontrar a la gema que le había robado su momento de gloria. De repente, gritos de alegría resonaron en el gimnasio, y Perla se giró cuando escuchó el balón botar; su cara se transformó en una clara representación de decepción, pues al lado de la canasta del equipo de Perla estaba Garnet, imperturbable y con sus manos sobre la cintura mientras los demás festejaban los primeros puntos a favor para el equipo de la gema oscura.  
—No puede ser posible… estaba tan cerca… -susurró Perla mientras dejaba caer sus brazos de manera dramática. Le habían robado su momento y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del instante en que Garnet fue más veloz y se llevó el balón, y aunque el partido apenas comenzaba, para Perla ya era una derrota sin posibilidad de cambios.

El resto del juego se desarrolló de manera rápida y concisa. El marcador final estuvo a favor del equipo de Garnet, como muchas gemas se lo imaginaban, ya que la gema oscura se había encargado de encestar la mayoría de los puntos de principio a fin. Perla, por otro lado y como novedad, había intentado jugar, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse tanto al balón como la primera vez. Las gemas estaban terminando de arreglarse y cambiarse en los vestidores cuando Lapislázuli se acercó a su amiga.  
—Buen juego –dijo la gema azul tímidamente. A Perla no le gustaba perder, sin importar que fuera en una actividad que le disgustaba. La gema pálida tomó un poco de agua y cerró su casillero antes de mirar a su amiga.  
—Creo que nunca tuvimos posibilidad contra tu equipo con Garnet dentro. Pero gracias –Lapislázuli desvió la mirada.  
—Pero vi que estuviste muy cerca de tener el balón en tus manos, algo que nunca habías intentando antes –sonrió la chica azul. Perla rio tímidamente y colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.  
—Sí bueno, la entrenadora Jasper gritó en pleno juego que me reprobaría si no hacía el intento de jugar, así que… -sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero azul. Lapislázuli comenzó a reír levemente, y Perla se dejó llevar y la imitó. En cuestión de segundos, ambas estaban riendo, felices de concluir con esa pesada clase.

…¿O no?

— ¡PERLA! ¡ESO HA SIDO LO MÁS PATÉTICO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA! –gritó una grave voz que Perla comenzaba a conocer bien.  
— ¿Entrenadora Jasper? –exclamó Perla mientras se giraba para encontrarse con su nueva y enfurecida entrenadora acercándose a ella. La chica pálida tragó saliva.  
— ¿Tú eres Perla, no es cierto? ¿A eso le llamas jugar? Por todas las gemas, ¡incluso sin ojos yo jugaría mejor que tú!  
—Entrenadora, yo…  
— ¡O quizá sin piernas, o sin brazos! ¡Mi puro tronco jugaría mil veces mejor que tú!  
—Esto…  
— ¡Eres una vergüenza para las gemas! ¡Ni siquiera has intentando esforzarte! ¡Definitivamente te reprobaré por tu bajo rendimiento, niña!  
Perla no podía soportarlo más. Aunque ella tratara de evitarlo, todos esos insultos estaban afectándole. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar enloquecidamente y, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo, una tercera gema interrumpió el regaño:  
—Entrenadora Jasper –Una voz impasible le llamó. Dicha gema se volteó para reñir a aquella que se había atrevido a cortar su habla, pero se contuvo cuando se percató de quién era.  
— ¿Garnet? ¿Qué quieres ahora? Estoy ocupada –respondió Jasper. Perla parpadeó.  
— Está siendo muy dura con esa gema –Perla se estremeció cuando Garnet la señaló.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí… defendiéndola?

Jasper frunció el ceño.  
— Eso no es de tu importancia, Garnet. Serás la líder del club de baloncesto y la mejor atleta de esta estúpida escuela, pero eso no te da el beneficio de decirme qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Ahora, ¡LARGO!  
—La entrenaré –dijo la gema oscura sin emoción en su voz, su semblante ilegible detrás de esos lentes. Perla abrió los ojos como platos ante ese último comentario.

¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿Qué harás QUÉ? –repitió Jasper; al parecer ella tampoco podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Garnet se cruzó de brazos.  
—He dicho que la entrenaré.  
A esas alturas, el resto de las gemas presentes habían guardado silencio y observaban la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ellas con ojos curiosos. Toda la atención estaba sobre la entrenadora y la atleta número uno:  
Jasper entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a Garnet, su rostro muy cerca del de la gema oscura; se encargó de escudriñar cada parte de su cara en busca de alguna señal que le dijera que estaba bromeando, que alguien como ella no perdería su tiempo con una gema enclenque que tenía fama de ratón de biblioteca. No obstante, fue inútil. Garnet no titubeó en ningún instante, y las bromas no parecían ser un elemento constante en la vida de la gema. Perla y Lapislázuli observaban el intercambio de miradas entre las gemas, expectantes y ligeramente intimidadas.  
— ¿Qué piensas ganar con eso? –preguntó Jasper lentamente, sus ojos aún entrecerrados.  
—No es de su incumbencia –Fue la simple respuesta de Garnet. Ante esto, Jasper pareció perder el control por unos instantes, pues su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de odio por un breve período de tiempo, pero se compuso inmediatamente.  
—Haz lo que quieras –fue la respuesta de la entrenadora, y tras eso, se volteó para volver a centrar su atención en la gema pálida, la cual gimió al notar sus penetrantes ojos amarillos sobre ella una vez más-. Pero si para el próximo partido sigues siendo tan inútil como hoy, no dudaré en reprobarte. Te tendré vigilada, niña. ¡La clase ha terminado!  
A Perla no le salieron las palabras. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, y la entrenadora Jasper salió de los vestidores con las manos hechas puño. Las gemas presentes se miraron entre sí, confundidas. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Garnet había defendido a la nerd y encima se había ofrecido para entrenarla? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. Perla bajó la vista, nerviosa, y sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro; Lapislázuli la miró y le sonrió de manera reconfortante.  
— ¡Garnet! –gritó Amatista de repente mientras se abría paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la prominente gema oscura-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
Los ojos de la pequeña gema morada se posaron sobre los de Perla, y ésta última se sobresaltó; en los últimos minutos se había sentido más ansiosa que nunca. Sin embargo, Amatista no dijo nada, solo la observó con el ceño fruncido, como tratando de descubrir si tenía en mente algún maquiavélico plan que pudiera perjudicar a Garnet.  
—No ha sido nada –contestó Garnet mientras se ajustaba sus lentes-. Y no hay nada más que ver aquí.  
Tras esas palabras, el resto de las gemas se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente y despejaron los vestidores, quedando únicamente Perla, Lapislázuli y Garnet. Definitivamente, la presencia de la gema alta intimidaba a las otras. Amatista gruñó por lo bajo, pero no se fue de ahí.  
—Eh, yo… -comenzó Perla; ¿debía decirle algo después de haberle ayudado con la entrenadora Jasper? La chica pálida no estaba segura de cómo actuar frente a Garnet. De repente, Lapislázuli la tomó de la mano con intención de sacarla de los vestidores, y Perla, sin ánimos de resistirse, la siguió.  
—Perla –La penetrante voz de Garnet resonó en los ahora semi-vacíos vestidores. La gema en cuestión se paralizó en su lugar, sin girarse. Garnet continuó-: Mantengo mi palabra; lo que dije momentos antes iba en serio. Si quieres que te entrene, búscame.  
Y con eso, la gema oscura se dio media vuelta y se adentró nuevamente en el gimnasio con paso tranquilo. Amatista le echó una última mirada a Perla, y posteriormente siguió a su líder. Lapislázuli colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga una vez más:  
—Perla, vámonos –le susurró, y la otra solo asintió con la cabeza. Ambas salieron de los vestidores caminando.

...


	2. Entrenadora Garnet

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo._ _Agradecería mucho si dejaran reviews, no les toma mucho tiempo! Disfruten~_

* * *

 **°ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **CAPÍTULO DOS: Entrenadora Garnet**

—Debe ser una broma –repetía Perla con las manos sobre la cabeza-. La entrenadora Jasper no podía estar hablando en serio… ¿verdad?  
Tras el alboroto de la sesión de deportes, las clases habían finalmente concluido ese día, y las dos amigas salían del salón con paso lento listas para retirarse a sus respectivos hogares.  
—No lo sé… se veía muy seria cuando lo dijo, pero… -respondió Lapislázuli mientras bajaba la mirada, pensativa-. Quizá encuentres la manera de convencerla de que no te repruebe.  
— ¿Ah, sí? –exclamó Perla con un hilo de sarcasmo-. ¿Cómo? ¿Has visto cómo me ha gritado? Dudo que quiera escucharme. Ese tipo de deportes y yo sencillamente no congeniamos. Quizá la idea de reprobar no sea tan mala como parece…  
Lapislázuli miró a su amiga, asombrada, pero Perla sólo suspiró dramáticamente y rodeó con fuerza los libros que llevaba frente a su pecho.  
— ¿A quién quiero engañar? Por supuesto que es una idea malísima…  
—Entonces deberías aceptar la propuesta de Garnet, seguro que—  
— ¡Lapis! ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Una gema como ella jamás querría ayudarme. Es decir, _míranos._ Somos las gemas raras del instituto. Obviamente ella sólo dijo eso para, eh, bueno, quizás ayudarme un poco en el momento, pero no desperdiciará su tiempo en una "nerd" como yo.  
Antes de que Lapislázuli pudiera responder, suaves murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en los pasillos: Perla miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que otras gemas susurraban entre ellas mientras la veían. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?  
—Esto, ¿Perla…? –susurró Lapislázuli tímidamente. En ese momento, la gema pálida miró al frente y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Garnet. Todo el club de baloncesto caminaba hacia ellas en ese momento, con Garnet al frente y Amatista un poco más atrás. Perla tragó saliva. ¿Se dirigían hacia ellas dos? En ese momento, Garnet se colocó delante de Perla y se detuvo, haciendo una señal con los dedos para indicarle a su equipo que continuaran con su camino. Lapislázuli retrocedió un poco y le dio su espacio a las dos gemas, algo le decía que era lo mejor. Mientras tanto, Amatista le sacó la lengua a Perla antes de continuar, pero ésta última no reaccionó. Su vista estaba clavada en los lentes de Garnet, tratando de encontrar sus ojos y observarlos mejor.  
—Mi equipo y yo regresaremos al gimnasio a practicar –comenzó Garnet, directa al grano-. Si quieres venir, puedes hacerlo.  
Esa súbita invitación tomó por sorpresa a Perla. De las cosas más locas que pudieron cruzar su mente, nunca creyó que Garnet realmente _cumpliría_ con su palabra. Es decir, será imponente y fuerte y lo que quieras, pero no dejaba de ser parte del club de baloncesto, un club que Perla creía que solo tenía ojos para los balones y nada de cerebro para el resto de las cosas.

…Bueno, quizá la juzgó mal. Es probable que no todas las gemas del club deportivo sean iguales.

Una probabilidad muy pequeña, cabe resaltar.

—Yo… me dirigía a mi casa, y uh… -La gema pálida bajó la mirada: De repente sus manos entrelazadas se volvieron más interesantes. La verdad es que expresar más de tres palabras en una sola oración frente a la gema oscura ya era un logro mayor. Garnet cruzó los brazos; parecía un gesto típico de ella, notó la otra gema.  
—Todo el mundo te llama nerd. Supongo que obtener buenas notas es una prioridad para ti, ¿no es así? –Continuó. Perla asintió-. Bien, entonces necesitarás entrenar más si quieres satisfacer las exigencias de Jasper y sacar una buena nota.  
—Se me dan muy mal esos deportes, quizá solo debería tirar la toalla y—  
—Perla –le interrumpió Garnet, y dicha gema se calló instantáneamente-. Si no lo intentas, no mejorarás. Pero recuerda: Al final de todo tú eres quién tomará la decisión.  
Garnet asintió levemente con la cabeza a manera de despedida y retomó su andar hacia el gimnasio, dejando a Perla muy pensativa.  
—Oh Perla, ¿lo ves? ¡Garnet sí estaba dispuesta a ayudarte después de todo! –mencionó Lapislázuli de repente, sacando a la otra gema de sus pensamientos. Los murmullos disminuyeron, y las gemas entrometidas continuaron sus caminos. Al parecer todas ahí le tenían algo de temor y mucho respeto a Garnet, por lo que verla hablar con la gema rara de la escuela era algo tan inusual que les terminaba fascinando.  
—Entrenar… -susurró Perla para sí misma sin prestarle atención a su amiga.  
— ¿Mmm? ¿Perla, en qué piensas? –le preguntó Lapislázuli. Esta vez la gema pálida la miró a los ojos.  
—Sí, tenías razón… y quizá, solo quizá, Garnet también tiene razón…  
— ¿Eso significa que irás a entrenar con el club de baloncesto? –inquirió Lapislázuli, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. En el de Perla, en cambio, apareció una mueca de disgusto.  
— ¡N-no! Bueno, no sé… pero estarán todas esas cabezas huecas, jugando tan bruscamente como siempre… -murmuró Perla, y después suspiró-. Ugh… Lapis, necesito despejar mi mente.  
Lapislázuli sonrió. Sabía bien que Perla era una persona que apreciaba sus momentos de soledad para reflexionar, y respetaba eso.  
—No hay problema, me adelantaré. ¿Te veré mañana entonces?  
—Por supuesto –y ambas se abrazaron a manera de despedida. Lapislázuli continuó su camino hacia la salida, y cuando su silueta desapareció, Perla suspiró y dio media vuelta. El pasillo estaba vacío ahora. Perla tenía la sensación de que se arrepentiría de esto en algún momento, pero bueno… era eso o reprobaría la materia, y definitivamente no quería eso último. Garnet parecía lo suficientemente civilizada y amable, así que… ¿qué podría ser lo peor? Bueno, seguro tendría que mantener su distancia con Amatista y el resto del equipo, a juzgar por la forma en que la miraban. No obstante, tenía que aprovechar la ocasión y agradecer la repentina amabilidad de la líder del club deportivo.  
—Garnet, he tomado una decisión –Mencionó Perla en voz alta, sin decírselo a nadie en particular. Tras esas palabras, la gema pálida tomó aire, exhaló y se dirigió al gimnasio de la escuela.

...

Perla abrió lentamente la puerta del gimnasio, haciéndola rechinar en el proceso. "Aún puedo regresar a casa y leer un buen libro" pensó la gema, pero sacudió la cabeza al instante. "No, ¡No! Perla, concéntrate, esto es por el bien de tus calificaciones". La gema pálida metió la cabeza en el gimnasio, buscando a cierta gema entre las presentes. Claro que, a juzgar por su altura, eso no fue muy difícil, y la encontró entrenando con otra gema que estaba intentando quitarle el balón. Perla la observó jugar, observó la forma en que botaba el balón, sus movimientos al engañar a su contrincante, sus elegantes desplazamientos para cambiar de mano el balón…  
—Así que… decidiste venir, _nerd_ –Perla gimió, nerviosa, y miró al frente: Amatista la veía con los ojos entrecerrados y una mano sobre la cintura.  
—A-Amatista, estoy aquí porque Gar—  
—Lo sé, lo sé nerd –La gema violeta se encogió de hombros, al parecer indiferente a la explicación-. Estaba ahí cuando Garnet se ofreció a entrenarte.  
Perla se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, nerviosa. Amatista suspiró con pesadez.  
—Juro que nunca entenderé a esa gema… -murmuró la gema pequeña para ella, pero Perla la escuchó. Posteriormente, Amatista alzó la vista para mirarla-. Vamos, ¿qué haces ahí? Entra ya.  
—Oh, claro –respondió Perla, aún algo nerviosa. Entró al gimnasio y cerró la puerta tras ella, llamando la atención de las gemas que estaban jugando. Las dos gemas se dirigieron al resto de las presentes, y Garnet pausó su entrenamiento para ajustarse los lentes y caminar hasta Perla cuando la vio llegar. Ésta última alzó la vista para mirarla pero la desvió inmediatamente, aun sintiéndose nerviosa.  
—Perla –la llamó Garnet, y la susodicha la miró lentamente. En los labios de Garnet se dibujó una inesperada y pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible-. Sabía que vendrías.  
Perla entrelazó sus manos de manera nerviosa y sintió que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse. Claramente no se esperaba ese gesto de su parte, ¡al parecer Garnet también era capaz de sonreír! Bueno, eso logró relajarla un poco…  
—Sí, no puedo permitirme reprobar... –mencionó Perla y rio de manera nerviosa.

¡¿Dónde estaba la confianza en sí misma cuando más la necesitaba?!

—Entonces comencemos –tras esas palabras, Garnet le dio la espalda a Perla para dirigirse a sus jugadoras y exclamó de manera diligente-: Sigan entrenando ustedes. Yo me encargaré de entrenar a la gema novata, pero eso no significa que deban descuidar sus ejercicios, ¿ha quedado claro?  
Entre las jugadoras comenzaron a escucharse murmullos de desaprobación. Garnet frunció el ceño.  
—Pregunté: ¡¿ha quedado claro?! –exclamó la gema oscura con mayor intensidad esta vez, y Perla no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la seriedad de su voz. Las otras gemas respondieron de manera inmediata:  
— ¡SÍ, ENTRENADORA!  
Y el resto de los presentes se dirigieron al lado contrario de Garnet y Perla para ponerse a entrenar.  
—Sígueme –ordenó Garnet, y Perla volteó hacia donde estaba Amatista, pero ella ya estaba entrenando con las otras gemas. La chica pálida continuó su camino.  
Garnet y Perla tenían una canasta para ellas solas mientras que la otra era utilizada por el resto del club. La gema alta le aventó un balón a Perla de repente, el cual ésta última atrapó de manera torpe. Garnet tomó otro balón para ella.  
—Te enseñaré a jugar baloncesto –empezó ella-. Comenzaremos con las bases del deporte; mírame y después imitarás mis acciones, ¿de acuerdo?  
Perla asintió con la cabeza, y tras eso, ambas gemas comenzaron el arduo entrenamiento que ayudaría a la gema pálida a salvar sus notas.

...

Dos horas después de practicar sin mucho descanso, Perla se dejó caer en la banca más cercana, completamente abatida. Jadeaba mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, y colocó una mano sobre su pecho. "Siento que se me sale el corazón… no puedo creer que ellas entrenen tres horas seguidas todos los días después de clase, ¡tengo la sensación de que desfalleceré en cualquier instante!" Pensó la joven. En ese instante, una mano le tendió una botella de agua, y ella alzó la vista.  
—Tómala. Te la has ganado –sonrió Garnet, y Perla sonrió de vuelta.  
—Gracias –murmuró Perla mientras tomaba la botella y la abría para tomar un agradable sorbo.  
—Hey, ¡Garnet! –exclamó Amatista mientras se acercaba a ellas junto con el resto del equipo-. El entrenamiento ha terminado, ¿podemos irnos ya?  
Garnet colocó una mano sobre su cintura.  
— ¿Se han hidratado correctamente? –preguntó la líder.  
—Yup, totalmente.  
—Entonces es suficiente por hoy. Descansen y nos vemos mañana.  
El club deportivo alzó las manos y gritaron felizmente porque habían concluido otro día de fructuoso entrenamiento.  
—Hey nerd, ¡espero que puedas levantarte mañana! –exclamó Amatista con una risita traviesa antes de salir del gimnasio. Perla suspiró; quizá esa era su forma de despedirse.  
La gema pálida estaba dispuesta a tomar otro sorbo de su botella de agua cuando Garnet la sorprendió al sentarse junto a ella en la banca.  
—Has estado mejor de lo que creí. Eres un poco torpe en algunos movimientos, pero nada que algo de práctica no solucione –la elogió Garnet, y Perla no pudo evitar parpadear, ligeramente nerviosa.

Garnet, la mejor atleta de todo el instituto, le había felicitado por su rendimiento.

—Gracias. Debo admitir que estos deportes no son mi fuerte, pero creo que comienzo a entenderlos mejor… gracias a ti –Perla sonrió tímidamente y miró a su compañera. Garnet le miró también.  
—Entonces, ¿cuáles deportes _sí_ son tu fuerte? –preguntó la gema oscura, repentinamente curiosa. Perla desvió la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con su botella.  
—Oh, bueno, he practicado algo de esgrima y ballet antes –la gema rio de manera nerviosa-. Sé que son deportes muy diferentes al baloncesto, pero…  
— ¿Ballet? –inquirió Garnet-. No es mi actividad favorita, pero de cierta manera siempre me ha cautivado verlo.  
Perla abrió los ojos como platos y observó a su compañera.  
— ¿En serio? –ese comentario la había impresionado; no se imaginaba que una gema tan… dura como Garnet que jugaba baloncesto y golpeaba sacos de boxeo con tanta fuerza podría disfrutar del ballet.

Al parecer, una vez más la había juzgado mal.

—Así es. ¿Me mostrarías algunos de tus pasos?  
Perla se quedó boquiabierta; esa petición también la había tomado por sorpresa. Últimamente no había tenido tiempo para practicar mucho, pero Garnet había hecho tanto por ella en las últimas horas que algo dentro de ella no le permitía decir que no.  
—Eh… -comenzó Perla, su nerviosismo resurgiendo. Garnet colocó una pierna sobre la otra, relajada.  
—No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas –comentó la líder del club de baloncesto al percibir la inquietud de la otra gema.  
—No, no, está bien, quiero hacerlo. Sólo… no he practicado lo suficiente en un par de días, así que de antemano me disculpo por mis posibles errores.  
Garnet sonrió.  
—Solo concéntrate en disfrutar del baile, Perla.  
La susodicha asintió y tragó saliva antes de levantarse y situarse en frente de Garnet. Perla se colocó en posición _arabesque,_ colocándose de perfil para elevar una pierna hacia atrás y mantenerla estirada mientras se apoyaba en la otra. Después de eso, comenzó a bailar: dejó que su cuerpo la guiara, que realizara los pasos que quisiera, que se moviera al ritmo de la música imaginaria que tenía en su cabeza. Realizó un giro pequeño, un deslizamiento, un salto. Perla no tenía una coreografía programada, solo se dejaba llevar por su cuerpo.

Estaba _disfrutando del baile._

Después de unos minutos más, Perla decidió que era momento de cerrar con broche de oro su pequeña e improvisada presentación; se preparó para comenzar un _fouetté de tournant,_ un giro realmente impresionante y difícil de realizar que consistía en girar mientras se estiraba y recogía un pie. Perla comenzó el giro de manera exitosa, y siguió girando por unos segundos más, su vista siempre fija en un punto al frente. No obstante, aún no había dominado completamente ese giro, por lo que al detenerse, Perla se mareó un poco y perdió el equilibrio. Sus pies se cruzaron y ella se tropezó. La gema pálida cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto contra el suelo, pero nunca llegó. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Garnet estaba junto a ella, tomándola de la mano para evitar que cayera. Perla parpadeó.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la gema oscura, y Perla asintió con la cabeza.  
—Sí… lo siento, fallé. No obstante, esto no es nada que un poco de práctica no mejore, ¿verdad? –respondió la otra, repitiendo las palabras que la líder del equipo le había dicho momentos antes. Posteriormente Garnet, sin decir una palabra, atrajo a la joven hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura, obteniendo un pequeño gañido de parte de Perla por la impresión de la repentina acción. La gema oscura guió a su compañera y comenzó a bailar con ella, dándole vueltas de vez en cuando y dejándola caer levemente en determinadas ocasiones. Perla se extrañó al principio, pero después de unos segundos se dejó llevar por el baile. La gema pálida colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera, cerró los ojos y dejó que la otra mano cayera libremente mientras Garnet la sostenía de la cintura y la dejaba bajar una vez más. Después de unos momentos de bailar juntas, la gema oscura sostuvo firmemente a Perla por la cintura y la alzó por encima de su cabeza, a lo cual Perla respondió como buena bailarina de ballet y adoptó una postura perfecta para la ocasión. Las dos gemas se quedaron así unos instantes, respirando de manera agitada. Después de unos momentos que parecían interminables, Garnet bajó a Perla y la dejó en el piso con increíble delicadeza. Las manos de la gema oscura abandonaron la cintura de su compañera y ésta última abrió los ojos. Garnet ahora estaba dándole la espalda.  
—Lo lamento –comenzó la gema alta sin girarse-. No pude contenerme al verte bailar.  
Perla jugueteó con sus dedos, nerviosa.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Y qué significaba exactamente?

—Yo… –murmuró la gema pálida; no le salieron más palabras, pues su mente apenas estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar.  
—Me gusta bailar libremente de vez en cuando –explicó Garnet mientras se giraba para verla-. Bailas muy bien, Perla; tienes talento para el ballet.  
Perla alzó la vista y sintió que sus mejillas se pintaban de azul. Dos felicitaciones de parte de Garnet en un mismo día, ¿era eso posible?  
—Gracias, pero solo hice lo que me recomendaste… me dejé llevar por el baile, y funcionó de maravilla. Gracias Garnet, hacía años que no me sentía tan… libre –Garnet miró a su compañera unos instantes. Posteriormente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Era cierto: Perla siempre había bailado como le decían que lo hiciera. Ella solo seguía órdenes de sus maestros.

No obstante, en esta ocasión, ella bailó como quiso, siguiendo el ritmo que le indicaba su corazón.

—El entrenamiento ha terminado ya, y se hace tarde –mencionó Garnet mientras se daba la media vuelta para coger su toalla y su botella de agua-. Será mejor que regreses a tu hogar. Seguiremos entrenando toda la semana, ¿de acuerdo?  
Ese último comentario despejó a Perla de todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos.  
— ¿T-toda la semana? ¿Es realmente necesario? –preguntó la gema pálida; ni siquiera sabía si podría mover su cuerpo mañana…  
—Entre más pronto te vuelvas mejor, más rápido podrás deshacerte de la presión de Jasper. Míralo desde ese punto de vista –Garnet se encogió de hombros, y Perla consideró sus palabras; tenía razón… otra vez.  
—Garnet... –comenzó Perla, saboreando el nombre en sus labios. Se escuchaba algo extraño… en tan solo unas horas se habían relacionado bastante bien, pensó ella-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
La gema oscura tomó un sorbo de agua y después asintió con la cabeza.  
— ¿Por qué te ofreciste a ayudarme? –finalmente, Perla había conseguido enunciar aquella pregunta que le había dado vueltas a su cabeza todo ese rato: ¿Por qué alguien tan ocupada e importante como ella se había ofrecido a entrenar a una enclenque como Perla?  
Garnet se ajustó las gafas, y Perla deseó en ese momento que no las llevara encima para poder escudriñar su mirada.  
—Parecías preocupada –inició Garnet-. Cuando Jasper te amenazó con reprobarte, pude percibir que el mundo se te venía abajo.  
Perla alzó una ceja.  
—Entonces… ¿me tuviste lástima?  
—No. Comprendo la sensación por la que pasaste. Tus notas son algo muy importante para ti, ¿no es cierto? –Perla asintió-. Pues el deporte es igual de importante para mí.  
—No estoy segura de comprenderlo –mencionó Perla mientras bajaba la mirada, pensativa.  
—Si alguien me amenazara con quitarme el baloncesto, yo reaccionaría de la misma manera que tú. Y por supuesto, haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para evitar ese desenlace.  
Perla levantó la mirada. ¿Garnet siempre era así de considerada? ¿O quizá tendría alguna razón para hacerlo? Y aunque así fuera, ¿qué podría querer de alguien tan diferente a ella?  
—P-pues –continuó Perla, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que la voz no le flaqueara-, ¿qué te hizo pensar que necesitaba ayuda? Podía lidiar con la entrenadora Jasper yo sola…  
Garnet cruzó los brazos.  
—Estabas a punto de llorar –fue lo único que dijo, y Perla abrió los ojos como platos, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un suave azul.  
— ¡N-no es verdad! ¡Tenía algo en el ojo, eso es todo!  
—No hay razón para avergonzarse por eso. Jasper suele ser muy dura con sus alumnos, y les reprende por razones muy absurdas, como hoy.  
—Bueno, es cierto que no me moví de mi lugar durante los primeros minutos, pero la idea de acercarme al balón con todas ustedes rodeándolo era aterra— Espera, ¿qué? –Perla alzó las cejas, asombrada-. ¿Por qué lo dices con tanta sencillez? ¿Ya conocías a la entrenadora Jasper?  
Garnet suspiró con un dejo de agobio.  
—Sí. Larga historia, no vale la pena.  
La curiosidad de Perla se encendió, y de repente su nerviosismo desapareció.  
—Oh Garnet, ¡tienes que contármelo! ¿Acaso tiene un trágico pasado que la hizo convertirse en el ogro que es hoy? ¿O quizá algún secreto guardado? Mmm, posiblemente tenga que ver con esas marcas que tiene en la car—  
—Perla –le interrumpió Garnet con tono severo-. No es importante, créeme. Regresa a casa antes de que se haga más tarde.  
Perla hizo un puchero inconscientemente y suspiró. Después se dirigió a la banca donde estaba antes para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida. Garnet la imitó y ambas salieron del gimnasio. Una vez afuera de la escuela, mientras ambas descendían por las escaleras principales, Perla decidió intentarlo una vez más:  
— ¿Me lo contarás algún día?  
—No.  
— ¡Por favor, Garnet!  
—No.  
—Puedes contarme la versión corta, si así lo prefieres.  
—De ninguna manera.  
Perla hizo otro puchero y suspiró, rendida. Posteriormente, se despidió formalmente de Garnet y se dirigió a casa.

Por fin a descansar, después de un agobiante día lleno de emociones.

...

* * *

 _Sí, la escena del baile está inspirada en el baile de fusión entre_ _Perla y Garnet que vimos en el episodio de "Solos y juntos" :P_


	3. Rumores

_¡Gracias por sus reviews! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo ;)_

* * *

 **°ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **CAPÍTULO TRES: Rumores**

Perla no terminaba de comprender cómo había sucedido todo: En un solo día había hablado, entrenado e incluso había bailado con con la chica más temida e imponente de toda la escuela. Se preguntó qué tipo de broma le deparaba el destino, pero la verdad es que ya estaba algo cansada de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, así que decidió enfocarse en el entrenamiento y en sus estudios.  
Al día siguiente, su amiga Lapislázuli no perdió el tiempo y fue directo al grano con las preguntas:  
—Y… ¿decidiste quedarte a entrenar con Garnet?  
Perla sonrió y desvió la mirada.  
—Sí… tenía que intentarlo, no quiero ver mis notas perjudicadas por la amenaza de la entrenadora Jasper.  
Lapis rio suavemente, lo que Perla interpretó como que ya conocía la respuesta a su propia pregunta.  
—Supongo que volverás a entrenar hoy.  
—Sí. Será un entrenamiento intensivo, bastante pesado si me preguntas.  
— ¿Te duele el cuerpo?  
—Un poco, ayer me di un buen baño caliente que me ayudó a relajar mis músculos.  
Ambas amigas rieron entre sí y disfrutaron de la charla.

...

Pasaron tres días y Perla seguía entrenando arduamente después de la escuela con el apoyo de Garnet. Ésta última siempre se mostraba muy paciente con ella, y si era necesario, le repetía algunas técnicas a Perla sin quejarse hasta que se las aprendiera bien. Sin duda alguna, Perla seguía asombrada con el semblante tan tranquilo que Garnet siempre tenía en su rostro, a pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos detrás de esas gafas que al parecer jamás se quitaba. No obstante, tras esos tres días ambas gemas se habían acercado más: Perla ya no se ponía tan nerviosa como antes frente a Garnet, y después de terminar el entrenamiento se quedaban unos minutos más para entablar pequeñas conversaciones y conocerse mejor. El resto de las jugadoras ya no veían como una intrusa a Perla, y hasta parecían haberse acostumbrado a su presencia. Incluso la gema pálida lograba conversar un poco con Amatista de vez en cuando.  
En los pasillos de la escuela, las gemas la veían de manera extraña al pasar, pues al parecer todas ya sabían que estaba entrenando junto a Garnet, noticia que se corrió después de verlas hablar en los pasillos hace un par de días. Sin embargo, Perla no le dio importancia a nada de eso, y a pesar de sus primeros quejidos, comenzaba a acostumbrarse al entrenamiento y a disfrutarlo.

Garnet lo hacía todo mucho más fácil para ella.

…Bueno, quizá no todo.

—Perla, ¡buenos días! –exclamó Lapislázuli mientras corría a saludar a su amiga en el pasillo principal del instituto. Era una agradable mañana en el instituto Crystal Gems, a pesar de que Perla podía sentir las miradas de las gemas que pasaban a su lado posándose sobre ella de manera incómoda. Estaba acostumbrada a que se burlaran de ella de vez en cuando, pero en esta ocasión, las miradas se sentían diferentes…  
—Buen día, Lapis –pese a eso, ella saludó a su amiga con una sonrisa. Lapis sonrió de vuelta.  
— ¿Tú eres Perla? –una tercera voz interrumpió la charla de las amigas, y ambas gemas alzaron la vista. Una gema de cabello rubio y cuerpo de color verde observaba a Perla atentamente, sus brazos cruzados mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la gema pálida de arriba abajo.  
—Eh… sí, yo soy Perla –respondió la susodicha, algo inquieta por la detenida mirada de la gema verde-. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tú?  
—Hey, ¡es grosero observar de esa manera a las personas! –intercedió Lapislázuli, pero a la otra gema no pareció importarle.  
—Soy Peridot. He escuchado información interesante sobre ti en los pasillos… _nerd._ Todos hablan de ti y de cierta gema del club de baloncesto… –contestó la gema verde. Todos en el instituto conocían a Perla por el apodo de "nerd", así que no le sorprendió que esa extraña gema utilizara tal nombre.  
—Bueno, ¿y…? –contraatacó Perla; realmente no le interesaba saber lo que otras gemas pensaran sobre ella, con excepción de Lapislázuli... y quizá, solo quizá, Garnet.  
—Dicen que al parecer eres una gema exiliada que causó múltiples estragos en otro planeta. Llegaste aquí, conociste a la sospechosa gema Garnet y ahora son amigas. No estoy segura de por qué, pero ambas están en contra de la entrenadora Jasper, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Incluso planean hacer que la despidan cuando apenas acaba de llegar a trabajar aquí.

¿QUÉ?

—Espera espera espera, ¿qué? –exclamó Perla, totalmente asombrada por semejante bobada.  
— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¡Es una mentira! ¡Perla no es ninguna exiliada y mucho menos causaría problemas para otros! –Lapislázuli frunció el ceño.  
— ¡La entrenadora Jasper lo dijo, por supuesto! Aunque bueno, ustedes no necesitan saber eso –murmuró Peridot, y Perla y Lapislázuli se miraron de manera incrédula-. En fin, sólo quería decirte, _Perla,_ que ahora que ese rumor se ha esparcido por toda la escuela, será mejor que no intentes meterte con la entrenadora Jasper, ¡o lo lamentarás!  
Tras esas palabras, Peridot se dio la vuelta y concluyó:  
—Buen día a ambas.  
Perla y Lapislázuli se quedaron ahí, mirándola partir. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Después de unos instantes, Perla puso las manos sobre su cabeza, ligeramente irritada.  
— ¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora estoy en la lista negra de la entrenadora Jasper? Ugh, juro que me dará un fuerte dolor de cabeza en cualquier momento… -exclamó la gema pálida.  
—Debe haber una explicación a esto. ¿Por qué Jasper querría perjudicarte con esos rumores? –preguntó Lapslázuli mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ligeramente enojada.  
— ¡No... no lo sé! Lo único que está claro es que ahora la entrenadora Jasper piensa que Garnet y yo queremos hacer que la despidan. ¡Yo sólo quería obtener una nota alta para salvar mi calificación! –lloriqueó Perla-. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Vaya manera de empezar el día…  
Lapislázuli se mordió el labio inferior, no muy segura de qué decir. En realidad no sabía cómo ayudar a su amiga, y eso le preocupaba. Mientras se le ocurría algo, Lapislázuli decidió llevarla al salón para consolarla.

Después de unas horas, las clases de ese día llegaron a su fin. Perla se despidió de su amiga Lapislázuli y se encaminó al gimnasio. Cuando llegó, las gemas del club de baloncesto ya habían comenzado su entrenamiento, por lo que Perla buscó con la mirada a su instructora.  
— ¿Buscas a Garnet, nerd? –Perla se sobresaltó por la repentina voz y miró hacia abajo; ahí estaba Amatista, comiendo una enorme galleta de chocolate y con una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su rostro.  
—Amatista, ¿por qué siempre tienes que sobresaltarme de esa manera? Y para tu información, mi nombre es Perla, no nerd.  
La gema violeta se encogió de hombros y le dio un gran bocado a su galleta, haciendo fuertes sonidos al masticar que lograron molestar a Perla.  
—Si sí, como sea, nerd. Garnet está hablando con una gema verde en estos momentos. Creo haber escuchado que se llamaba Pericot o algo así –dijo Amatista, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de otro mordisco de su galleta. Perla frunció el ceño; así que la gema con la que había hablado en la mañana estaba ahí, con Garnet… ¿quién era Peridot exactamente?  
—Es _Peridot,_ no Pericot –le aclaró la gema pálida-. ¿Y por qué estás comiendo galletas de chocolate en la mitad de un entrenamiento? ¿Garnet te lo permite? –repuso Perla.  
La sonrisa traviesa de Amatista se alargó, y tras echar una mirada a ambos lados, le hizo un gesto con la mano a Perla para que se acercara, y cuando ésta lo hizo, Amatista le susurró:  
—Esa es la cuestión, nerd: Como galletas cuando Garnet no está. Tengo que aprovechar estos momentos, ¡estas galletas me llaman a gritos!  
Perla la miró con un dejo de desdén; ¿cómo era posible que esa chica comiera tantas calorías cuando se supone que debía estar entrenando?  
—Uy, aquí viene, actúa natural Perla –murmuró Amatista para después tragarse el último trozo de galleta que le quedaba y masticar rápidamente. Perla agradeció mentalmente que por fin le llamara por su nombre, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque en ese momento Peridot salió corriendo de los vestidores hacia la puerta del gimnasio a gran velocidad. Todas las gemas presentes la vieron huir del lugar, y después de eso, Garnet también salió de los vestidores con un tenso caminar, sus manos hechas puño y el ceño fruncido. La gema oscura se dio cuenta de que sus compañeras habían dejado de practicar por mirar la reciente escena, y se dirigió hacia ellas con una voz que denotaba discretamente su enfado:  
— ¡No hay nada que ver, sigan entrenando!  
Con esas palabras, las gemas retomaron su entrenamiento de inmediato. Amatista, sin embargo, permaneció de pie junto a Perla, sus ojos enfocados en Garnet y en su repentino cambio de humor.  
— ¿Qué diablos le dijo esa gema a Garnet para ponerla así? –murmuró Amatista lo suficientemente alto para que Perla escuchara mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Ésta última tragó saliva; era la primera vez que veía a Garnet alterada, lo cual era muy poco común en ella, que siempre mostraba una actitud imperturbable. Tenía que admitirlo, le atemorizaba acercarse a Garnet en ese estado. "Seguro que Peridot le contó el mismo rumor que a mí" Pensó Perla, pero se paralizó al sentir que la mirada detrás de los lentes de Garnet se colocaba sobre ella.  
—Uh oh, viene hacia acá. Será mejor que vuelva al entrenamiento. Hey, nerd… tienes que averiguar por qué Garnet se ha puesto así, ¿vale? –murmuró Amatista con una rápida mirada hacia Perla antes de irse corriendo a la parte donde estaban las otras gemas practicando. Garnet se acercó a Perla y se detuvo frente a ella, indiferente a las acciones de la gema violeta. La gema pálida saludó débilmente con la mano, muy nerviosa para poder expresar una frase.  
—Ah… -fue lo único que le salió a Perla, pero la gema oscura le robó el habla:  
—Perla, ¿Peridot habló contigo? -la joven pálida asintió lentamente-. ¿Te dijo que Jasper pensaba que nosotras queríamos hacer que perdiera su trabajo?  
Perla volvió a asentir, y Garnet se pegó en la frente con su palma abierta.  
—No puedo creerlo… -gruñó entre dientes la gema oscura y se acarició la sien. Después de eso, esquivó a Perla para dirigirse a la salida del gimnasio con paso rápido.  
—Garnet, ¡espera! ¿A dónde vas? –exclamó la otra, reteniendo a su entrenadora por la muñeca. Ésta se quedó de pie, sin intentar liberarse. Tras unos segundos habló:  
—Me repugna que meta a gemas que no tienen nada que ver en este tipo de cosas… -murmuró ella sin girarse para mirar a Perla-. Si tiene asuntos que arreglar, ¡que los arregle conmigo y nadie más!  
Y con esas palabras, hizo un movimiento brusco para liberarse de la mano de Perla y salió por la puerta del gimnasio. Perla la miró partir, confundida por sus palabras.

¿Qué había pasado realmente entre la gema oscura y la entrenadora Jasper que era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a alguien como Garnet?

Perla ya no había insistido en preguntar más acerca de la relación de Garnet con la entrenadora Jasper, pero al parecer era el momento de exigir una explicación… después de todo, Perla también formaba parte de la mentira de Peridot y la entrenadora Jasper, así que lo menos que podía hacer Garnet era explicarle su relación con la gema naranja, ¿no es así?

De cualquier forma, Perla encontraría la forma de conocer la verdad.

Sin pensarlo una vez más, la gema pálida corrió hacia la entrada del gimnasio y se dirigió al único destino en el que creía que encontraría a Garnet:

La sala de maestros.

...


	4. Garnet y Jasper

**...**

* * *

 **°ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO: Garnet y Jasper**

Perla conocía bien el camino hacia la sala de maestros porque acudía ahí de vez en cuando para ser la primera en preguntar cómo le había ido en los exámenes, así que no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, la gema escuchó voces cerca de la puerta, y decidió acercarse a paso lento y pegarse a la pared para escuchar mejor. Una vez posicionada, Perla se enfocó en enterarse de la conversación; una parte de ella decía que eso era muy grosero, pero otra parte le decía que lo hacía para descubrir la verdad y saber por qué su instructora estaba tan alterada momentos antes. La gema ahogó un grito cuando reconoció las voces: Eran la entrenadora Jasper y Garnet.  
—…si no hubieras intervenido, nada de esto estaría pasando –estaba diciendo la entrenadora Jasper en ese momento. Perla no podía verlas, pero alcanzó a percibir el tono ligeramente burlón de la gema naranja.  
—Jasper, en verdad detesto el rencor que guardas. ¡Deja de meter a gemas inocentes en tu juego! –repuso Garnet, exasperada.

¿Juego? ¿Rencor? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Si tanto lo odias, te tengo una propuesta –continuó Jasper-. Deja de jugar baloncesto profesional y dame esos dos preciados trofeos tuyos. Solo así perdonaré a tu nueva amiguita y olvidaré lo que pasó en el pasado, ¿te parece?  
Perla frunció el ceño. Parece que la relación entre Garnet y la entrenadora Jasper no era precisamente amigable.  
—Nnghh… no puedo hacer eso –murmuró la gema oscura, pero Perla alcanzó a escucharla. Jasper dejó salir una carcajada.  
—Entonces no hay trato. Ten una linda tarde, _líder Garnet_ –rio Jasper-. ¡Peridot! ¿Dónde está mi café?  
Después de eso, Perla escuchó que iban hacia donde ella estaba, y rápidamente intentó buscar con la mirada otro lugar para esconderse. Se sentó detrás de un alto contenedor de basura que estaba cerca, abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y agradeció mentalmente el ser una gema muy delgada porque eso le permitía encajar con facilidad en escondites de ese tipo.

…Aunque tampoco pensaba volverlo un hábito, claro.

Instantes después, Perla alcanzó a ver la silueta de la entrenadora Jasper caminar por el pasillo, y detrás de ella Peridot, dejando atrás la sala de maestros. Una vez que el peligro pasó, la gema pálida suspiró de alivio, pero su consuelo duró poco, pues un fuerte golpe en la tapa del basurero hizo que gimiera de terror y se cubriera la cabeza en un acto reflejo.  
— ¿Perla? ¿Eres tú? –una voz la llamó. La susodicha abrió los ojos como platos y alzó la vista; Garnet la miraba con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación, su mano derecha hecha puño. Al parecer ella había golpeado el basurero.  
— ¡Garnet! –fue lo único que pudo decir la gema pálida. Garnet le tendió la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse y ésta la aceptó amablemente. Una vez de pie, Perla bajó la mirada y entrelazó sus manos de manera nerviosa-. …Perdón.  
— ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? –preguntó Garnet suavemente. Al parecer ya se había calmado, o era muy buena para controlar sus sentimientos.  
Perla desvió la mirada.  
—Lo suficiente para comprender que no estás en buenos términos con la entrenadora Jasper… y que no detendrá la mentira que comenzó.  
La gema oscura suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la media vuelta. Perla colocó una mano sobre su pálido brazo, frotándolo de manera nerviosa.  
—Garnet, por favor, cuéntame por qué la entrenadora Jasper está haciendo esto.  
—Ya te lo dije antes, Perla, no tiene importancia, éste es mi problema –Garnet bajó la mirada.  
— ¡Eso no es cierto! Ambas estamos involucradas en la mentira que Peridot y la entrenadora Jasper hicieron, así que creo que yo también tengo derecho a saber la verdad. Además, no puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas.  
Garnet suspiró nuevamente, se giró y miró a su amiga a los ojos; por un momento, Perla creyó percibir un brillo detrás de esos lentes que cubrían sus misteriosos y ocultos ojos.  
—No necesito tu ayuda, puedo encargarme de Jasper sola. No quiero que te involucres –dijo la gema oscura, y tras esa respuesta, Perla recordó una conversación pasada con su instructora que hizo que su confianza aumentara considerablemente en ese momento. Con una sonrisa traviesa, la joven pálida repuso:  
—"Pareces preocupada, y entiendo cómo te sientes. El baloncesto es algo importante para ti, ¿no es así? Entiendo que quieras proteger tu pasión"-ante esa declaración, Garnet abrió la boca para refutar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Después de todo, había sido ella quien le había dicho eso a Perla días antes-. Aunque _tú_ no pareces estar a punto de llorar…  
Lo que pasó a continuación dejó boquiabierta a Perla: Garnet había comenzado a reír levemente. Su gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro por unos instantes, pero la gema cubrió su boca rápidamente. Su risa era muy discreta, nada de carcajadas, pero Perla se sintió muy feliz al saber que Garnet se estaba desahogando a través de la risa, y no con otro contenedor de basura.  
— ¿Perla? –le llamó Garnet después de terminar de reír, una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su rostro.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Vayamos a un parque. Te contaré lo que pasó entre Jasper y yo.

...

Garnet y Perla se sentaron en un banco de un parque que estaba algo cerca del instituto Crystal Gems. El atardecer estaba llegando, y ambas gemas estaban sentadas en silencio la una junto a la otra. Perla esperó pacientemente a que su acompañante comenzara la narración que tanto había estado esperando. Al principio, Perla solo quería conocer esa historia por curiosidad, pero ahora, y con la situación por la que estaban pasando, era imperativo saberla. Garnet cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y colocó sus brazos encima del respaldo del banco.  
—La primera vez que vi a Jasper fue hace dos años –comenzó la gema oscura, su voz suave y lenta-. Ella era la mejor jugadora de baloncesto del Homeworld, y era adorada por muchos. Estábamos en la final de un torneo nacional de baloncesto que se celebra cada cuatro años y éramos rivales; ella era parte del equipo llamado Homeworld y yo del equipo Earth. Ambas éramos las líderes de nuestros respectivos equipos, así que desde el primer momento existió mucha fricción, principalmente de su parte.  
"Cuando jugamos aquél juego, nosotras parecíamos luchar a muerte por obtener el balón y encestar primero. Nuestras propias jugadoras se sentían acobardadas; era casi como si el partido se hubiera desarrollado únicamente entre dos gemas.  
Tras un duro pero emocionante partido, anoté los puntos que le otorgaron la victoria a mi equipo. Por supuesto que Jasper se enojó mucho por esto, ya que no es una buena perdedora y mucho menos en un juego tan importante como una final nacional donde su fama estaba en juego. Tras el partido, las integrantes de mi equipo coincidieron en que yo me merecía el premio, y aunque me negué rotundamente porque a mí no me interesaba, ellas insistieron en que me lo quedara. Al final obtuve dos trofeos con piedras que se volvieron muy importantes para mí y una beca para continuar mi entrenamiento en otro planeta."  
—Wow Garnet, ¡Entonces eres una jugadora de baloncesto profesional! ¡Y no sólo eso, también eres la actual ganadora del torneo nacional de baloncesto! ¡Eso es increíble! Aunque bueno, supongo que era de esperarse, tú eres muy buena para los deportes después de todo –Perla pensó que si dos años atrás hubiera estado algo más interesada en deportes como el baloncesto, probablemente hubiera visto alguna noticia de Garnet que anunciara su victoria. La gema oscura se cruzó de brazos y reanudó su historia:  
—Jasper es una persona muy rencorosa. Después del torneo nacional me citó varias veces en distintos lugares para intentar hacer que me lastimara o me rompiera alguna parte de mi cuerpo para ya no ser capaz de seguir jugando. Claro que nunca tuvo éxito, y yo siempre supe que ella estaba detrás de todos esos "accidentes" con los que me topaba.  
—Por todas las piedras, ¡eso es horrible! Jasper es realmente una gema espantosa... –comentó Perla. De repente, su costumbre de referirse a la gema naranja como "entrenadora" se había esfumado. El respeto que le tenía como docente se había acabado. Garnet jugueteaba con el puente de sus lentes, pensativa.  
—En una ocasión asustó a dos gemas que son como mis hermanas. Les dijo que yo estaba en peligro de muerte y que si deseaban ayudarme, debían pedirme que me retirara del deporte porque mi cuerpo no soportaría más ejercicios pesados –dijo Garnet, suspirando. No se veía muy cómoda recordando eso, y Perla lo notó al observar sus hombros tensos y sus manos inquietas-. Cuando llegué a casa esa vez, ellas me recibieron con lágrimas en sus rostros porque creyeron que mi vida corría peligro, y me di cuenta de que las dos gemas más preciadas para mí habían sido engañadas por Jasper. Desde ese momento, me prometí a mí misma que no permitiría que Jasper involucrara a terceras personas en sus repulsivos planes para vengarse de mí.  
Perla bajó la mirada, recordando como un par de horas antes Garnet había exclamado unas palabras similares en el gimnasio. Así que esa era la razón…  
— ¿Qué hiciste después? –Perla le animó a continuar tras unos segundos de silencio, y Garnet regresó a su postura principal: los brazos relajados encima del respaldo del banco.  
—Lo primero que hice fue hablar con las dos gemas y explicarles todo. Una vez que se tranquilizaron, me describieron lo que Jasper les había dicho, y fui a buscarla. Le dije que no se metiera con mis amigos, y que la próxima vez que hiciera algo similar, no sería tan compasiva. Mencionó que ya estaba harta de tratar de deshacerse de mí y fallar, así que mejor entrenaría mucho para volver a competir conmigo algún día y vencerme. Esa fue la última vez que la vi. Después de esos acontecimientos aproveché mi beca y viajé a otro planeta con mis dos amigas para mejorar mis habilidades como atleta -Garnet miró a Perla-. Pero jamás pensé que dos años después me reencontraría con Jasper trabajando como entrenadora en el instituto Crystal Gems.  
— ¿No pensaste que quizá, después de todo este tiempo, aún te tenía en la mira? Posiblemente se dio cuenta de tu regreso al Homeworld y decidió aplicar solicitud para entrar a laborar en el instituto Crystal Gems, al cual te inscribiste tú también –cuestionó la gema pálida. Garnet se encogió de hombros y miró al frente.  
—La primera vez que la vi ahí, hace unos días, pensé que podía ser eso, pero rechacé la idea casi de manera inmediata y me dije que estaba siendo paranoica. Supongo que me he vuelto más blanda con el tiempo.  
— ¡Eso no puede ser una coincidencia! Aún te tiene rencor por aquél juego… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que te siga perjudicando! –Perla estaba dispuesta a levantarse del banco, pero Garnet la detuvo colocando una mano sobre la de su amiga.  
—Espera, Perla –dijo la gema oscura-. Quiero… quiero pedirte una disculpa por involucrarte en todo esto; era lo que menos deseaba. Cuando intervine para defenderte aquél día, jamás pensé que las cosas tomarían este curso… jamás creí que empezarían un tonto rumor sobre ti, pero debí imaginarlo, estamos hablando de Jasper después de todo, y por lo que parece aún está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar su título de mejor jugadora…  
—Está bien Garnet, no te preocupes –Perla sonrió suavemente-. Para serte sincera, cuando Peridot me contó el rumor lo único que me importó fue salvar mis calificaciones. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado en este par de horas, ahora mi prioridad es ayudarte a librarte de Jasper de una vez por todas. Así que por favor, no te preocupes por mí y permíteme ayudarte como tú me has ayudado en estos últimos días.  
Perla colocó suavemente su mano libre sobre la de Garnet, y sintió que sus mejillas volvían a ponerse coloradas. Garnet la observó unos instantes, y después de eso sonrió; esta vez era una sonrisa diferente a las anteriores, notó Perla: Su sonrisa era de ternura… era como si la Garnet dura e imperturbable a la que estaba acostumbrada hubiera derrumbado su muro anti-sentimientos por unos instantes para permitirse esa expresión que reflejaba entendimiento, agradecimiento e incluso ternura.

Perla no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más al pensar en eso.

—Perla, eres una gema extraña, ¿te lo han dicho? –murmuró Garnet con una voz terriblemente suave, casi… ¿seductora? Perla soltó una risilla nerviosa.  
—Me lo dicen todo el tiempo –Garnet rio suavemente ante esa respuesta, y después de eso se levantó del banco y colocó las manos sobre la cintura.  
—Está decidido entonces: Voy a darle a Jasper lo que busca, y será la última vez que se meterá en mi vida y en la de mis seres queridos –comenzó la gema oscura. Perla se levantó también y sacudió su ropa.  
—Ehh, no te referirás a tus trofeos y a tu carrera como jugadora de baloncesto, ¿verdad? –preguntó Perla, ligeramente confundida, pero Garnet negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus labios.  
—No. Le daré un partido de baloncesto que jamás olvidará.

...


	5. Entrenando

_Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero lo disfruten! No olviden comentar~_

* * *

 **°ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO: Entrenando**

Después de ese día lleno de emociones y noticias, Jasper y Peridot no hicieron ningún otro movimiento. Garnet aún no le había dicho nada a Jasper, pues planeaba entrenar un poco más antes de sentirse preparada para hacerle frente. Los días iban pasando, y durante las clases de deportes, la gema naranja no le prestaba mayor atención a Perla y a Garnet, y los rumores esparcidos por Peridot acerca del supuesto "pasado" de Perla y su alianza con la misteriosa gema oscura seguían tan vivos como en el primer día. No obstante, a Perla no parecía importarle eso, y mucho menos a Garnet. Las dos amigas, por otro lado, dedicaron los siguientes días a entrenarse arduamente para enfrentarse a Jasper en un futuro partido de baloncesto. Lapislázuli y Amatista se enteraron de eso, y decidieron ayudar a sus amigas con su entrenamiento (aunque ésta última más bien se limitaba a darles galletas de chocolate a las otras gemas para felicitarlas por el esfuerzo). Los días seguían pasando y las gemas no bajaban la intensidad de su entrenamiento, ni siquiera Perla.

Sin embargo, una tarde en el gimnasio, Perla decidió preguntarle a Garnet algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde varios días antes:  
—Garnet, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –comenzó Perla mientras pasaba un balón por debajo de las piernas en forma de ocho de manera continua.  
—Adelante –respondió Garnet, concentrada en botar su propio balón debajo de sus piernas al igual que Perla.  
— ¿Por qué las gemas del instituto parecen tenerte tanto… miedo? Es decir, eres imponente y demás, pero aun así…  
Garnet dejó de botar su balón, lo puso debajo de un brazo y colocó la otra mano sobre la barbilla, pensativa.  
—No lo sé –la gema oscura se encogió de hombros-. No tengo mucho contacto con otros.  
— ¿Crees que algunas gemas te reconozcan por el torneo nacional de baloncesto? –inquirió la gema pálida.  
—Probablemente.  
—Ya veo… pese a todo, Amatista parece estar muy cómoda a tu lado.  
—Amatista fue la primera gema con la que me relacioné en este instituto tras regresar del otro planeta. Es un poco torpe y nunca entrena como es debido, pero sus intenciones son buenas –Garnet comenzó a girar su balón sobre su dedo índice hábilmente-. Ella sabe quién soy, pero no me juzga en absoluto, y eso me gusta.  
—Vaya, quién lo diría… la primera vez que yo hablé con ella me pareció muy… salvaje.  
Garnet sonrió suavemente ante ese comentario.  
—A mí también –la gema oscura dejó su balón en el suelo y colocó una mano sobre la cintura antes de reanudar la charla-: Perla, ¿te di miedo la primera vez que me viste?  
La interrogante tomó por sorpresa a Perla, la cual soltó su balón, desvió la mirada y titubeó antes de contestar:  
—P-para ser franca, sí… siempre estás tan seria e imperturbable… sentía que si me mirabas directamente a los ojos no podría sostener la mirada… -murmuró Perla ligeramente nerviosa. Garnet colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.  
— ¿Y qué tal ahora?  
Perla alzó la vista.  
—Ya no te temo -comenzó Perla, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro- ...Ahora me pareces simplemente Garnet.  
Ambas se miraron a los ojos silenciosamente, sonriendo y disfrutando de la compañía.

Realmente se habían vuelto muy unidas en los últimos días.

—Garnet, estoy feliz de haberte conocido.  
La sonrisa de la gema oscura se amplió ante esas últimas palabras.

...

Tras un día de escuela y productivo entrenamiento, Perla se dirigía sola a su casa por fin a descansar. La gema pálida iba caminando con paso tranquilo cuando de repente un colorido volante publicitario que estaba tirado sobre la vereda captó su atención, así que lo recogió y comenzó a leerlo:  
— ¿Fuegos artificiales? –murmuró la gema para sí misma; el panfleto anunciaba un evento de fuegos artificiales en honor al cercano día que conmemoraba la llegada de la primera gema del Homeworld al planeta Tierra. El espectáculo se llevaría a cabo a las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona donde se había creado un espacio artificial que emulaba una playa del planeta Tierra y donde el cielo estrellado podía verse perfectamente. Perla imaginó el momento en su cabeza: Una manta esparcida sobre la superficie, bocadillos y buena compañía…

No sonaba mal en absoluto.

La joven gema volvió a centrar su atención en el volante para buscar la fecha en que se celebraría el evento: Se llevaría a cabo el último domingo de ese mes.

Quizá sería una buena idea invitar a su amiga Lapislázuli, o incluso a la gema con la que vivía, o quizá, solo quizá… a cierta gema oscura con la que estaba entrenando.

Las mejillas de Perla se tiñeron de azul ante el último pensamiento, y la gema sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para despejar su mente. ¿Por qué su pulso se había acelerado al pensar que podía invitar a Garnet a ese evento? De cualquier forma, si quería hablarle a Garnet sobre eso tendría que armarse de valor para hacerlo.

Afortunadamente, todavía faltaban muchos días para el evento.

"Aún tengo tiempo para invitarla a Garnet…" pensó Perla, percatándose de que ya había elegido a la gema a la que invitaría a ver los fuegos artificiales. Perla dobló el volante y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su bolso.

No perdía nada con intentarlo un día de estos.

...

Un día, Perla decidió armarse de valor y preguntarle a Garnet sobre los dos preciados trofeos que había mencionado en su historia días atrás, los cuales habían cautivado la curiosidad de la gema pálida. ¿Qué tenían esos trofeos que eran tan importantes para la líder del equipo de baloncesto? Garnet no parecía ser una gema muy materialista, y ésta era una de las grandes razones por las que Perla no podía dejar de pensar en eso y anhelaba preguntarle lo antes posible. ¿El problema? Temía meterse en asuntos que no le importaban. A pesar de eso, se armó de valor y, un día durante la hora del almuerzo, Perla divisó a lo lejos a Garnet sentada sola en un comedor. Le pareció extraño verla sin Amatista, la gema que más pasaba tiempo con ella (aparte de Perla, claro), pero se enfocó en darse cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad perfecta para iniciar la conversación que tanto estaba esperando; sin pensarlo dos veces, Perla agarró su bandeja de comida con fuerza y caminó con dirección a la mesa de Garnet, tratando de mantener la calma para que sus manos no comenzaran a sudar desenfrenadamente por los nervios que se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Una vez cerca, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, la gema pálida se sentó frente a su amiga y colocó sus alimentos sobre la mesa. Garnet, la cual aparentemente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba atentamente su vaso con soda, alzó la vista para mirarla, imperturbable como siempre. Perla se dio cuenta de que ella tenía que empezar la conversación, así que aclaró discretamente su garganta y trató de sonreír un poco.  
—Hola, Garnet –Perla agitó lentamente su mano a modo de saludo-. ¿Cómo va todo?  
Garnet cogió su bebida y tomó un sorbo.  
—Tranquilo –respondió ella, impasible. Perla se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

¿Qué debía decir o hacer ahora? Quizá la forma en que se había acercado no había sido la mejor…

—Esto… yo… ¿no hay problema si me quedo aquí contigo? Es decir, yo llegué como si nada a sentarme sin antes avisar, probablemente fue muy descarado de mi parte, quizá estabas esperando a alguien más, o estabas pensando en algo muy importante, o tal vez sólo quieres pasar un tiempo a solas, te pregunto esto porque no quiero ser una molestia y me gustaría respetar tu espacio y tu privacidad y… -Perla soltó una risita nerviosa-. …bueno… eso era todo.

Silencio.

Perla jugueteaba con sus manos debajo de la mesa; comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus previas acciones cuando la voz de Garnet la sacó de sus preocupaciones:  
— ¿Has terminado de hablar? –preguntó la gema oscura. Perla parpadeó y asintió. Garnet tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y lo dejó a un lado para recargar los brazos sobre la mesa e inclinarse un poco más hacia la gema que estaba frente a ella-: Perla, escúchame bien: No eres ni nunca serás una molestia para mí, ¿entiendes? Así que no digas eso.  
Las palabras de Garnet tomaron por sorpresa a Perla; no se imaginaba una respuesta así, la cual logró conmoverla y hacer que sus mejillas comenzaran a teñirse de un profundo color azul.  
—Garnet… gracias –susurró Perla, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios-. Bueno, yo… quería preguntarte algo.  
—¿Qué cosa? –le invitó su amiga. Había llegado el momento.  
—Me preguntaba si… si podrías contarme un poco más acerca de los dos trofeos que recibiste durante el torneo nacional de baloncesto; cuando los mencionaste en tu historia, debo admitir que me sentí enormemente intrigada al respecto ya que al parecer son muy valiosos para ti, y de manera inmediata quise saber más sobre ellos, es sólo que no había tenido el valor para preguntarte –continuó la gema pálida, tratando de mantener el contacto visual sin titubear mucho. Garnet cruzó los brazos.  
—Oh –La gema oscura se llevó una mano a la barbilla y la acarició, pensativa-. Bueno, esos dos trofeos tienen una característica única: Están hechos con incrustaciones de mis dos gemas preferidas: el rubí y el zafiro. Siempre me han fascinado esas piedras, y cada vez que las veo o las toco, siento que puedo ser una con ellas. Se podría decir que son mis amuletos de la suerte.  
Perla juntó las palmas de sus manos, maravillada con lo que estaba escuchando.  
—Vaya, nunca antes había escuchado que una gema sintiera algo así con una piedra que no fuera la que le representa… ¡es bastante cautivante! –mencionó Perla, y Garnet sonrió levemente.  
—Sí. Me recuerdan mucho a dos pequeñas gemas que son como mis hermanas.  
—Oh, lo recuerdo; te refieres a las gemas cercanas a ti que Jasper engañó en un intento de vengarse, ¿cierto? –Garnet asintió con la cabeza.  
—Sí. Sus nombres son Rubí y Zafiro.

Perla se quedó boquiabierta; ¡No sabía esa faceta de "hermana mayor" de parte de Garnet! ¡Eso definitivamente tendría que verlo algún día!

— ¿En verdad? ¡Ahora comprendo mejor por qué esos trofeos son tan importantes para ti! De cierta manera te recuerdan a tus hermanitas, ¿no es así? –inquirió Perla, fascinada con la historia. Garnet asintió nuevamente, al parecer ligeramente nerviosa.  
—Debo protegerlas pase lo que pase. No permitiré que Jasper vuelva a intentar contactarlas, o no me limitaré con ella –A Perla le pareció tierno ver ese lado más… vulnerable de Garnet cuando sus pequeñas hermanas eran el tema en cuestión.  
—Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Y, por cierto, ¡algún día tienes que presentármelas! –sonrió Perla, y Garnet le imitó y asintió. Se miraron unos segundos más, pero de repente, una tercera gema llegó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Perla, haciendo que ésta se girara para ver a la recién llegada:  
—Uff, ¡alcancé el último pedazo de pizza! Lo siento Garnet, esto fue lo único que pude conseguir, ¡pero si quieres puedo compartirte un poco! –exclamó Amatista de repente, y volteó a su lado-. Oh, ¡aquí está la nerd! ¡Hola nerd!  
— ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? ¡Mi nombre es Perla! ¡Per-la! –repuso la otra gema.  
—Oh, tú también tienes comida. ¡Hagamos un concurso para ver quién se acaba su almuerzo primero! –comentó Amatista, pero Perla hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar la última vez que la vio comer.  
—Ugh, no gracias, yo paso.  
—Meh, de cualquier manera ibas a perder. ¿Qué hay de ti, Garnet? ¿Quieres algo de pizza, entonces?  
—No, cómetela tú –respondió la susodicha, y la gema violeta se encogió de hombros y comenzó a zamparse su trozo de pizza masticando fuertemente y haciendo mucho ruido. Perla suspiró, molesta.  
— Amatista, ¿por qué no puedes disfrutar de una comida y masticar como alguien civilizado? –dijo la gema pálida, y la otra la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca medio llena:  
— ¿Qué intentash deshir con esho, _ned_? –refutó Amatista entre mordiscos. Perla gruñó por lo bajo, y Garnet se limitó a observarlas interactuar, satisfecha con su forma de relacionarse.  
Definitivamente valía la pena luchar por gemas como ellas, pensó.  
"Y las protegeré, cueste lo que cueste".

...

* * *

 _Un capítulo relajado para ver a nuestras gemas favoritas interactuar y conocer un poco más sobre ellas :3. Saludos!_


	6. Cercanía

**...**

* * *

 **°ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS: Cercanía  
**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Garnet había tomado la decisión de hacerle frente a Jasper, y finalmente se sentía lista para hablar con ella. Un día, esperaron a que las clases finalizaran, y cuando el timbre que anunciaba el término de las clases sonó por toda la escuela, Perla y Garnet se encontraron en los pasillos para después dirigirse a la sala de maestros. Lapislázuli y Amatista querían acompañarlas, pero Garnet les dijo que lo mejor sería que sólo fueran Perla y ella, pues eran las involucradas en los rumores. Además, Garnet no quería mezclar a más gente en todo ese lío, pero eso no se los dijo. Ambas gemas se dirigieron a la sala de maestros, pero antes de proceder se encontraron con Peridot, la cual iba a entrar a la sala con una taza de café bien caliente entre sus manos:  
— ¿Mm? Pero si son la exiliada y su cómplice. ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó Peridot mientras arqueaba una ceja. Garnet se cruzó de brazos.  
—Queremos hablar con Jasper. ¿Dónde está? –repuso la gema oscura. Peridot agitó una mano de manera desinteresada.  
—Me temo que la entrenadora Jasper está muy ocupada en estos momentos y no puede aten— GAH!  
Antes de que la gema verde pudiera continuar, Garnet la tomó por la ropa bruscamente y acercó su rostro al de ella, haciendo caer algo del café caliente sobre los pies de Garnet, pero ésta no pareció inmutarse por la sensación.  
—No me importan tus excusas –la voz de la gema oscura era lenta y poderosa-. Veremos a Jasper en este preciso momento, ¿me has entendido?  
Peridot tragó saliva, el miedo apoderándose de ella, y asintió con la cabeza de manera desesperada.  
—Entonces ve por ella –Y tras esas palabras, Garnet soltó a Peridot, y ésta última corrió con su café hacia la sala de maestros tras dirigirle una última mirada llena de temor a Garnet. Posteriormente, Perla se acercó a Garnet y la tomó del brazo.  
— ¿Era necesario eso? –preguntó Perla mientras hacia una discreta mueca de dolor. Garnet la miró y se encogió de hombros.  
—No lo sé –ante esa respuesta, Perla se pegó en la frente con su mano libre. En ese momento, Jasper salió de la sala de maestros con paso despreocupado y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Garnet.  
—Ah, Garnet –sonrió la gema naranja con un dejo de malicia-. Y la nerd también. Qué sorpresa verlas por aquí. Peridot entró muy alterada a pedirme que saliera porque alguien quería verme. ¿A qué debo el honor?  
Perla se aferró al brazo de Garnet con más fuerza.  
—Quiero que tengas un último partido de baloncesto conmigo –mencionó la gema oscura, directa al grano.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Un último partido? ¿Por fin te saldrás del mundo del baloncesto? –cuestionó Jasper, su sonrisa alargándose en el proceso. Garnet negó con la cabeza lentamente.  
—La líder del equipo perdedor dejará el baloncesto… para siempre. Así que consigue a tus mejores jugadoras, Jasper, porque esta vez tendremos un partido en el que participaremos todas y cada una de las jugadoras.  
—Mmm, me agrada como suena eso. He estado practicando sin parar estos últimos dos años para tener un reencuentro así contigo, aunque la verdad no me imaginaba que serías tú quien me ofrecería primero este reto. Aceptaré, pero con una condición.  
Perla sintió cómo Garnet cerraba los puños con más fuerza ante esa última declaración.  
—Habla –le invitó la gema oscura.  
—Si mi equipo gana, además de que dejarás de jugar, me entregarás _por fin_ tus dos trofeos del torneo nacional _Y_ reprobaré a la nerd. ¿Trato hecho?  
Los puños de Garnet comenzaron a temblar; la gema alta comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas, y esa no era una buena señal. Perla miró a su amiga y trató de llamar su atención con la mirada, pero Garnet estaba muy enfocada intentando calmarse mentalmente.

Ya habían llegado muy lejos, y no había vuelta atrás.

—Trato hecho –mencionó Perla de repente, y las otras dos gemas la miraron con cierto asombroso.  
—Perla… -susurró Garnet, pero Perla la tranquilizó con una discreta sonrisa, y después centró su atención en la gema que estaba delante de ella. Jasper soltó una carcajada.  
—Vaya, ¡eso es genial! ¡Por fin nos entendemos! –exclamó la entrenadora mientras ofrecía su palma para que Garnet la estrechara. Ésta última la miró unos segundos, y posteriormente la apretó-. Entonces que así sea. Tengamos ese partido este sábado por la tarde, en el gimnasio del instituto. ¡Ya no hay forma de arrepentirse! No saben el error que acaban de cometer…  
Y con esas palabras, Jasper volvió a estallar en carcajadas mientras se daba la media vuelta y se adentraba en la sala de maestros. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Perla suspiró, aliviada. Faltaban tres días para que el sábado llegara; al menos ya habían hablado con Jasper, y el juego finalmente sería una realidad.

...

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Garnet y Perla fueron al gimnasio a entrenar un poco más. Dentro de tres días tendrían el esperado partido contra Jasper y las suyas, así que debían arreglar los últimos detalles. El club de baloncesto se enteró del partido que estaba por llegar e inmediatamente se ofrecieron para jugar en el equipo de su entrenadora Garnet, sin darle oportunidad a la susodicha de pedirles ese favor, lo cual ella agradeció amablemente; al menos ya tenían el equipo listo. Lo que seguía era entrenar sin parar y estar preparadas para el juego que estaba por llegar.

...

Había llegado el viernes, y sólo faltaba un día para que el esperado partido de baloncesto se llevara a cabo. Las clases del día ya habían concluido, por lo que Perla, en compañía de su amiga Lapislázuli, se dirigió al gimnasio para encontrarse con Garnet y el resto del equipo para seguir entrenando; a pesar de las diferencias que hubo en un principio, las otras gemas jugadoras ya parecían tolerar más a Perla, e incluso la trataban como a una más del equipo, para el alivio de ésta última; no es como si deseara sentirse aceptada, pero hubiera sido muy incómodo jugar con ellas cuando ni siquiera podían intercambiar un par de frases antes. Tras un par de horas aprovechando el último entrenamiento que tendrían antes del partido, Garnet decidió terminar la práctica del día, y tras dar esta noticia, la mayoría de las gemas decidieron irse a casa temprano para preparase y descansar lo suficiente para el gran día.  
—No se preocupen chicas, tienen mi apoyo, ¡y por eso mismo venceremos! –exclamó Amatista mientras pegaba su puño derecho con la mano izquierda abierta, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Lapislázuli, que estaba de pie a un lado de Perla, asintió animadamente.  
—Me aseguraré de apoyarlas desde el público –dijo la gema azul con una sonrisa; ella estaría en las gradas alentando al equipo de su mejor amiga. Perla sonrió también.  
—Gracias Lapis, gracias Amatista. No podríamos sin su apoyo -mencionó Perla mientras intercalaba su mirada entre ambas gemas.  
—Lo sé –sonrió satisfecha Amatista. Garnet se sentó en las gradas.  
—Con el apoyo de ustedes dos saldremos victoriosas –reafirmó la gema oscura. Tras compartir un par de palabras más, Amatista y Lapislázuli decidieron ir a organizar los últimos detalles del partido con la directora de la escuela antes de ir a casa, así que se despidieron de sus amigas y cerraron la puerta principal tras su partida, dejando a Garnet y a Perla solas. Perla se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado en las gradas. El silencio inundó el gimnasio; hacía tiempo que no estaban así de calladas, pensó Perla. No obstante, con tantas cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, era difícil tener un momento de tranquilidad. En ese momento, la joven pálida comenzó a recordar aquella danza que compartió con Garnet en ese mismo lugar, hace ya un mes. Ahí había comenzado todo; se sentía tan lejano, pero a la vez tan cerca. Aún costaba creer que Perla se había vuelto tan unida a alguien tan diferente a ella como lo era Garnet, y que estaban a punto de ser parte de un épico partido de baloncesto que decidiría el futuro de la gema oscura como atleta. Claro que las calificaciones de Perla también estaban en juego, pero eso había dejado de ser una prioridad para la joven desde muchos días atrás. Lo único que importaba ahora era ganar ese partido, por el bien de Garnet que tanto le había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio y que lo tenía bien merecido. Además, de cierta manera Perla se sentía agradecida con el baloncesto porque le había permitido conocer a la gema oscura.  
Los pensamientos de Perla se vieron interrumpidos cuando ésta percibió que su amiga se estaba frotando la sien de manera inquieta.  
— ¿Garnet? –preguntó Perla, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. La gema oscura seguía frotándose la sien, al parecer también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. En ese momento, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Perla acercó lentamente su mano a la mejilla de Garnet para acariciarla de manera reconfortante, lo cual sobresaltó levemente a la gema alta.  
—No te preocupes, Garnet –murmuró Perla suavemente mientras veía a su amiga y dejaba su mano ahí, sobre la mejilla de la gema oscura-. Todo saldrá bien, ganaremos ese partido, ya lo verás. Eres asombrosa en este deporte, yo confío totalmente en nuestras capacidades como jugadoras. Tú también debes confiar en nosotras… en ti.  
Garnet observó a su amiga, asombrada por sus acciones y sus palabras de aliento.  
—Perla… no podemos perder –susurró ella momentos después mientras bajaba la vista. Perla asintió suavemente.  
—Lo sé. Debemos ganar para que Jasper por fin pueda dejarte en paz.  
La gema alta desvió su rostro para alejar la mano de su amiga y suspiró.  
—No lo comprendes –murmuró Garnet. Su mirada se posó en Perla nuevamente, y por primera vez, la gema pálida percibió los ojos ligeramente temerosos de su amiga a través de los lentes, unos ojos que al parecer la veían con preocupación…  
Sin vacilar, Perla llevó ambas manos hacia los lentes preferidos de Garnet y lentamente se los quitó. A pesar de que se sobrecogió un poco, la otra gema no hizo ningún intento por detenerla, simplemente se quedó ahí, esperando a que Perla terminara con lo que había empezado. Los lentes de Garnet se quedaron sobre el regazo de Perla, y ésta observó, maravillada, los ojos que por fin estaban visibles para ella, percibiendo todo tipo de sentimientos encontrados a través de ellos.  
—No quiero que Jasper te lastime –continuó Garnet, un ojo rojo y un ojo azul observando a Perla detenidamente. De repente, un tercer ojo color violeta se abrió sobre los otros dos.

Garnet tenía tres ojos.

La mirada de Perla se desvió hacia el nuevo ojo. Sin necesidad de palabras, la gema oscura se estaba abriendo ante Perla porque confiaba en ella. Ésta última lo podía ver en sus tres bellos ojos, tan expresivos y llenos de vida.  
—No quiero que te diga una historia falsa, que te repruebe o que intente lastimarte de alguna manera –prosiguió Garnet, y Perla tornó su atención hacia sus dos ojos inferiores, los cuales denotaban preocupación-. Por eso no podemos perder.

Perla parpadeó lentamente. ¿En verdad Garnet estaba tan preocupada… por ella?

Sin saber muy bien por qué, algo dentro de la gema pálida se movió después de esa declaración: Sintió como si de repente en su estómago hubieran comenzado a moverse pequeñas criaturas, sus latidos acelerándose y sus mejillas empezando a sentirse más cálidas.  
—Garnet… estaré bien. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte. Si estoy a tu lado, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, así que… llegó la hora de demostrarle a Jasper lo buena que eres jugando baloncesto –sonrió Perla. Los tres ojos de Garnet se encargaron de observar intensamente el rostro de la gema frente a ella, moviéndose velozmente para descubrir pequeños movimientos aquí y allá. Perla podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo ante la súbita inspección de parte de su amiga; sus acciones la hacían sentirse más inquieta ahora que los ojos de Garnet estaban visibles. Momentos después, Garnet rio gentilmente, una risa que parecía ir con el viento, y murmuró con suavidad:  
—Te ves nerviosa.  
—N-no lo estoy –trató de defenderse la otra gema.  
—Tu rostro no dice lo mismo.  
—Hace calor aquí, e-eso es todo –diablos, su titubeo no le estaba ayudando en nada.  
—No tienes por qué negarlo… -Garnet dirigió su mano izquierda a la mejilla de Perla, tal y como ésta última había hecho momentos antes. La gema pálida presentía que sus mejillas comenzarían a incendiarse en cualquier momento tras el súbito y cercano contacto que su piel estaba teniendo con una de las dos frías gemas de Garnet.  
—No estoy negando nada, y aunque fuera así, tendría una buena y lógica razón par—  
—Shh… -la interrumpió Garnet suavemente, sus dedos trazando con suma amabilidad su mejilla-. Intenta relajarte, Perla.  
Sí, la verdad es que Perla ya no sabía qué era lo que estaba diciendo; desde que Garnet había tocado su mejilla, su concentración se había ido por la borda. Lo único de lo que estaba consciente en ese momento era de lo rápido que latía su corazón y de lo bien que se sentía la mano y la gema de Garnet sobre su rostro. Como guiada por una fuerza extraña y poderosa, Perla cerró sus ojos y se limitó a disfrutar de la sensación, absorta en ese momento que por alguna singular razón se había dado… pero no se quejaba en lo absoluto.  
Garnet comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la otra gema lentamente, sus ojos cerrándose en el proceso. Perla pronto sintió el aliento de su amiga sobre sus labios separados. "¿Qué es esta sensación en mi cuerpo?" Se preguntó la joven pálida mentalmente mientras sus manos se aferraban a las gafas oscuras que reposaban sobre su regazo.  
—Perla… -susurró Garnet, y Perla encontró la voz de su amiga repentinamente seductora…

…Sin embargo, antes de que los labios de ambas gemas se encontraran, el rechinar de la puerta interrumpió su momento íntimo e hizo que las chicas se separaran inmediatamente, la mano de Garnet alejándose de la mejilla de Perla y agarrando con suma velocidad sus lentes para ponérselos al instante, los cuales Perla había soltado en el momento en que escucharon el ruido.  
—Estoy segura de que ya se fueron, esto será en vano –decía la que parecía ser Amatista en ese momento desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
—Ya estamos aquí, no perdemos nada con ver –repuso una segunda voz, la cual Perla identificó como Lapislázuli.

Sus amigas habían regresado, pero, ¿para qué?

En ese momento, la puerta rechinó aún más y Amatista y Lapislázuli entraron en el gimnasio. Las dos gemas parecían seguir absortas en su conversación, -y futura pelea, notó Perla-, sobre si quedaba alguien en el gimnasio o no. Sin una palabra, Garnet se puso de pie y bajó ágilmente de las gradas.  
—Amatista, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Garnet con voz neutra, sus palabras resonando alrededor de todo el espacio deportivo. Volvía a verse tan imperturbable como siempre, pensó Perla. Amatista y Lapislázuli cesaron su charla y dirigieron su atención al lugar de donde provenía la voz.  
— ¡Garnet! ¡Y la nerd! –exclamó Amatista, aparentemente asombrada. Lapislázuli volteó los ojos, ligeramente irritada.  
—Su nombre es _Perla,_ ¿cuántas veces te lo hemos dicho? –añadió la gema azul-. Te dije que lo más probable era que las encontraríamos aquí.  
Amatista miró de reojo a Lapislázuli y gruñó por lo bajo, admitiendo la derrota. Garnet colocó una mano sobre la cintura, poniendo su peso sobre una sola pierna.  
— ¿Por qué has regresado? –volvió a preguntar la gema oscura, enfocada en su compañera de equipo.  
—Olvidé decirte que ya están listos los uniformes que usaremos para el juego de mañana. ¡Las cajas están junto a tu casillero de los vestidores! Yo misma las dejé ahí –explicó Amatista concluyendo con una gran sonrisa que evidenciaba la satisfacción que le había dejado el trabajo concluido. Garnet asintió y colocó su mano libre sobre el hombro de la gema violeta.  
—Buen trabajo, Amatista –dijo la gema oscura, y Amatista se frotó la nariz, halagada. —Jeje, no ha sido nada. Y... ¿por qué siguen aquí? -Perla se levantó de su asiento en las gradas y se acercó a sus amigas.  
—Amatista, vámonos ya. -interfirió Lapislázuli, mirando de reojo a Garnet. Ésta última alzó una ceja discretamente ante la repentina incomodidad que percibió de la gema azul.  
—No pasa nada, ya nos íbamos también -dijo Garnet.  
—Sí, estábamos charlando y nos quedamos inmersas en la conversación -añadió Perla, la cual acababa de llegar con ellas y se había colocado junto a la gema oscura con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios. Amatista y Lapislázuli las miraron a ambas, y después de unos segundos de silencio, Amatista preguntó, no sin un dejo de indiferencia:  
—Bueeeno, nosotras nos vamos a casa ya. ¿Vienen o se quedan? -Perla y Garnet se miraron entre sí, y después pusieron su atención en las gemas frente a ellas.  
—Iremos con ustedes -respondió Perla.

...

* * *

 _Aaah, me encantó este capítulo; adoro escribir escenitas así entre Garnet y Perla._ _Por otro lado, me gustaría saber lo que piensan, no les toma mucho tiempo escribir un review :c se los agradecería! Saludos!_


	7. Invitación

**...**

* * *

 **°ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE: Invitación**

Las cuatro gemas salieron del instituto y caminaron juntas por un rato. Después de charlar un poco, Amatista fue la primera en separarse, y poco después de ella se fue Lapislázuli. Garnet se ofreció a acompañar a Perla hasta su casa después de que la susodicha le dijo donde vivía, y aunque Perla no quería aceptar porque sentía que sería una molestia, Garnet admitió que de todas maneras tenía que pasar por ahí para dirigirse a su casa, así que Perla terminó accediendo con cierta timidez.

Platicaron un poco más durante el transcurso, pero ninguna de las dos mencionó algo sobre lo que había pasado entre ellas en el gimnasio. Una pequeña parte de Perla se sentía aliviada porque en realidad no sabía qué era lo que se había metido en ella cuando se dejó llevar por el momento, pero otra parte de ella -para la sorpresa de la gema pálida-, se sentía decepcionada porque sus labios no se habían rozado y ambas estaban evitando el tema. Los pensamientos de Perla evocaron los carnosos labios de su entrenadora, su penetrante mirada...  
— ¿Es aquí? -preguntó Garnet de repente, y Perla, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, alzó la vista. Frente a ella estaba efectivamente su casa, pintada de blanco y rosa pastel.  
—Sí, hemos llegado. ¿C-cómo supiste que ésta era mi casa, Garnet? -repuso Perla mientras observaba a su amiga, confundida. Garnet se limitó a señalar el buzón para el correo de la casa en cuestión, y la gema pálida se dio cuenta de que a un costado del buzón había una leyenda escrita en hermosas letras cursivas color rosa que decía:

" _Rose Quartz y Perla_ "

Ah, eso explicaba todo. Perla no recordaba haber visto esa leyenda ahí antes, así que supuso que la gema rosa con la que vive la había escrito hace poco para animar al gris y aburrido buzón.  
—Rose Quartz, ¿huh? -murmuró Garnet con un tono serio mientras veía el buzón y cruzaba los brazos. Perla notó que los hombros de su amiga se tensaban ligeramente.  
—Eh... sí. Es el nombre de la gema con la que vivo, es como una madre para mí. Me acogió desde que yo era una gema muy joven y me aceptó, y desde entonces me ha cuidado y educado -explicó Perla, y como arte de magia, la tensión en el cuerpo de Garnet desapareció.  
—Ya veo. Suena como alguien agradable –mencionó la gema oscura, y Perla asintió con entusiasmo; después de todo, Rose era un modelo a seguir para ella.  
—Lo es. Es un ser maravilloso: Sólo ella consigue verle el lado positivo a las cosas más horribles que podamos imaginar, y no conozco a nadie que se deje fascinar por las pequeñas cosas de la vida como ella lo hace. Se ve tan inocente, pero es una gema muy fuerte y decidida también –parloteó Perla mientras entrelazaba las manos, perdiéndose de repente en sus pensamientos acerca de su heroína, pero regresó a la realidad al escuchar reír a Garnet suavemente.  
—Tendrás que presentármela algún día –sonrió Garnet, y Perla asintió.  
—Será un placer. Lo haría ahora mismo, pero en estos momentos debe estar a las afueras de la ciudad alimentando a un extraño león rosa con el que se encariñó el otro día... –comenzó a decir la gema pálida, pero su voz disminuyó a la mitad de la explicación, de repente temerosa de que su amiga considerara eso extraño. Perla rio tímidamente, pero a Garnet no le asustó su explicación.  
—Está bien, será otro día. Es hora de que me vaya. Descansa tanto como puedas, Perla –La susodicha asintió y jugueteó con sus manos entrelazadas de manera nerviosa.  
—Lo haré, pero tú también debes asegurarte de descansar lo suficiente, ¿de acuerdo? –Tiempo atrás, Perla no creería que podría ser tan directa con Garnet como ahora, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos. No obstante, la gema oscura asintió con la cabeza. Ésta última estaba dispuesta a continuar su camino, pero en un acto reflejo, Perla la retuvo por la muñeca.

Los nervios comenzaron a inundarla aún más, pero ya había dado el primer paso, así que tenía que finalizar lo que había comenzado, pensó Perla.

—Esto... ¿Garnet? –La susodicha se giró para verla–. Yo... sólo quería decir...  
— ¿Mmm? –Sin dejar pasar un instante más, Perla hizo lo que su corazón le dictó en ese preciso momento: Se acercó al rostro de su amiga y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. La sensación de la piel de la gema oscura en los labios de Perla se quedó latente unos momentos más. Garnet la observó boquiabierta.  
—...Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí –murmuró Perla tímidamente mientras soltaba la muñeca de su amiga y colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, una acción que denotaba su nerviosismo en esos momentos. Garnet la miró boquiabierta unos segundos más, y por un instante, Perla creyó que había hecho mal en atreverse a besarla en la mejilla. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Perla sintió los suaves y gruesos labios de Garnet posarse sobre su gema en la frente por unos instantes, depositando un gentil beso en ella. Perla gimió, nerviosa, y cerró los ojos bruscamente; nunca nadie había tocado su preciada piedra, y menos de esa manera tan súbita. Sus mejillas estaban hirviendo. A pesar de eso, la sensación de los labios de Garnet sobre su gema era... bastante placentera, tenía que admitirlo. Tras unos segundos más, Garnet retiró sus labios de la gema lentamente y Perla abrió los ojos: Lo primero que vio fue a su amiga con una mano sobre sus lentes, al parecer angustiada. Perla frunció el ceño, preocupada.  
—Garnet, ¿sucede algo?  
—Lo lamento, Perla. No sé qué me pasó. Perdí el control.

Perla desvió la mirada; no sabía qué decir.

Con ese silencio, Garnet alzó la vista y se cruzó de brazos.  
—No debí besar tu gema de esa manera tan repentina, y mucho menos sin tener tu permiso antes.  
Perla estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le sorprendió la osadía de Garnet al besar algo tan preciado como lo es su piedra, el objeto que representa la fuente de vida de las gemas del Homeworld, pero tampoco diría la verdad si dijera que no lo disfrutó...  
—T–tranquila Garnet, no pasa nada –Perla trató de sonreír a pesar de su nerviosismo–. Tengo que admitir que... me ha gustado el gesto.  
Garnet estaba dispuesta a pegarse en la frente, pero justo cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, alzó la mirada para ver a la gema pálida.  
— ¿En serio? –preguntó Garnet, notoriamente sorprendida. Perla asintió con la cabeza. La gema oscura suspiró, aliviada, y después sonrió–. Me alegra saber eso. Y... ¿Perla?  
— ¿Sí?  
—Gracias… por confiar en mí.  
La gema pálida sonrió aún más, cautivada por las palabras de su amiga. De repente, un vago recuerdo atravesó su mente, recordando cierto evento que había visto anunciado semanas antes, una celebración a la que deseaba asistir con la compañía de la gema oscura…  
"¡Los fuegos artificiales!" exclamó Perla mentalmente, recordando que tal evento sería ese domingo y aún no le había pedido a Garnet que fuera con ella; si no se apresuraba, probablemente la otra gema no podría asistir, o también estaba la posibilidad de que fuera con alguien más, o que simplemente rechazara su invitación…

Era ahora o nunca.

—Bueno, ahora sí es hora de que me va—  
— ¡Garnet, espera! –exclamó Perla mientras agarraba a la otra gema del brazo, interrumpiéndola–. Debo decirte algo más: Yo… uhm… este domingo…  
Perla bajó la mirada y su voz disminuyó; de repente, su nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo y de sus pensamientos. En el transcurso de ese día, los nervios ya se habían apoderado de Perla varias veces y como nunca antes. Garnet la observó pacientemente.  
— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la gema oscura.  
—Habráunespectáculodefuegosartificialesymepreguntabasitegustaríairconmigo –listo, lo había logrado. O al menos eso creía Perla, ya que lo único que salió de sus labios fue una frase larga e ininteligible que seguro confundiría más a su amiga.

Pero al parecer se equivocaba.

Garnet abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Unos segundos después, Perla soltó el brazo de la gema oscura y comenzó a juguetear con sus propias manos en espera de una respuesta.  
— ¿Me estás invitando a ver los fuegos artificiales este domingo? –corroboró Garnet, y Perla asintió lentamente, como un pequeño cachorro regañado. Para su sorpresa, Perla notó que Garnet se sonrojó levemente, y posteriormente colocó las manos sobre la cadera y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro–. Está bien, iré contigo.

Los ojos de Perla se iluminaron de manera inmediata, y dos rombos aparecieron en ambas orbes denotando su emoción.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? –exclamó ella, y Garnet asintió. En un impulso, Perla dejó escapar un corto y agudo grito de felicidad y abrazó a la gema alta por la cintura, tomando por sorpresa a ésta última–. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡No puedo esperar!  
Garnet parpadeó, sorprendida por el súbito contacto físico de la gema pálida, aunque Perla no pudo notarlo, pues continuó su abrazo y no parecía decidida a romper el contacto pronto. Garnet vaciló unos instantes, pero después de unos segundos en los que su mente perdió su serenidad, la gema oscura abrazó a Perla por igual, una de sus manos posándose sobre su cabello corto rosa para acariciarlo.

Así se quedaron unos instantes más, abrazadas mientras disfrutaban del contacto mutuo. Tras unos minutos más, Perla alzó la vista hacia la gema alta y le sonrió ampliamente. Posteriormente, alejó sus brazos de la cintura de Garnet suavemente y se despidió de ella; por más que quisiera seguir pasando tiempo a su lado, sabía que ambas tenían que descansar lo suficiente antes del gran partido. Tras intercambiar unas últimas palabras de despedida, Garnet continuó su camino hacia su hogar, y cuando la gema oscura desapareció de su campo visual, Perla se adentró en su casa. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se quedó allí unos segundos, mirando el pomo de la puerta sin soltarlo.  
—Aún no puedo creerlo –murmuró la gema pálida–. Garnet me dijo que sí. Iremos juntas a ver los fuegos artificiales… ¡no puedo creerlo!  
Después de eso, Perla se mordió el labio inferior, emocionada, y aplaudió un par de veces.

¡Estaba muy feliz de que Garnet le hubiera dicho que sí!

Dio un par de giros en el lugar y comenzó a tararear alegremente mientras subía a su habitación haciendo pasos de ballet. Se encerró en su habitación y se dejó caer en el piso, sentándose con la espalda recargada sobre la puerta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, ilusionada, y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Comenzó a pensar en Garnet, recordando sus cálidos y suaves roces, sus tres maravillosos y coloridos ojos, su atractiva voz… y de repente, Perla abrió los ojos como platos:

¿Por qué últimamente pensaba tanto en su amiga?

En ese momento, la explicación se manifestó en su mente como un ladrillo en la cabeza: Sólo había una explicación para todos esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre Garnet, su deseo de tener más contacto con ella y su fervor por querer repetir los sucesos de horas antes en el gimnasio cuando estaban solas…

—Estoy… enamorada de Garnet –susurró Perla para sí misma, aún sin poder creerlo.

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a pensar en Garnet de esa manera?

Pero más importante aún, ¿qué significaba ella para Garnet?

Por más inquietud que se pudiera formar en su corazón en ese momento y por más dudas que tuviera, Perla tenía que descansar para estar lista para el gran día. Después de todo, ¡un épico juego de baloncesto entre dos leyendas del deporte se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente! Tenía que dar todo de sí misma, así que trató de dejar ese tema de lado por el resto del día y tratar de descansar.

...

* * *

 _Primero que nada, agradezco sus reviews y espero hayan recibido mi contestación~ A los anónimos, lamento que no pueda contestarles personalmente, pero aprecio bastante sus impresiones y sus comentarios. ¡Gracias!_

 _Ahora, me gustaría aclarar algo: Sé que el amor que siente Perla por Rose es más canon que nunca y queda demostrado en los últimos episodios transmitidos en el StevenBomb 2.0, pero quisiera aclarar que en este fanfic Y en este AU, Perla ve a Rose únicamente como una figura materna a la cual admira y quisiera ser como ella, ya que Rose la adoptó cuando era una bebé, probablemente abandonada, y la ha cuidado y educado desde entonces (yo también apoyo la teoría de que hay muchas más Perlas en el Homeworld en la serie original, pero no profundizaré los orígenes de las gemas en este fanfic). Por ende, el amor y la admiración que siente Perla por Rose en este fanfic no va más allá de lo materno (quizá lo haría en otro fanfic, pero en éste no; me gusta el rumbo que va tomando esta historia y las relaciones que se van formando, o bien, que ya estaban formadas). ¡Gracias por leer esta pequeña aclaración y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Encuentros

**...**

* * *

 **°ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO: Encuentros**

El tan esperado día había llegado.

Era sábado por la mañana, y Perla se estaba preparando para dirigirse al gimnasio de la escuela; se encontraría un par de horas antes del juego con Garnet y el resto del equipo para repasar posiciones y recibir los respectivos uniformes. Antes de irse, Perla se aseguró de guardar todas sus cosas en su bolso de manera estratégica y ordenada: Desodorante, cremas, cambios de ropa, calzado y otras cosas similares. Estaba en la sala de su hogar tratando de guardar sus cosas con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía una manzana que se estaba comiendo. Rose Quartz, la gema que era como su madre, se acercó a ella lentamente desde la cocina y la observó unos instantes con una sonrisa en el rostro. Perla, la cual no se había inmutado de la presencia de Rose, cerró la cremallera de su bolso y suspiró, aliviada.  
—Bien, estoy lista –murmuró para sí y después le dio otro bocado a su manzana. Rose rio suavemente detrás de ella, y Perla se giró para verla–. Oh, buenos días Rose, no te vi ahí.  
—Buenos días, Perla. Estás llena de energía esta mañana –sonrió Rose. La gema pálida depositó el ahora hueso de su manzana en el bote de basura que tenía al lado y le sonrió a la gema que estaba frente a ella–. ¿Estás lista para el gran juego de hoy?  
—Bueno, he acomodado mis cosas de manera ordenada, dormí ocho horas seguidas, desayuné saludablemente y me he encargado de hacer un par de estiramientos matutinos. Sí, creo que estoy lista… pero nerviosa –explicó Perla mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.  
— ¡Muy bien! sin duda alguna estás lista; no te preocupes, pequeña, estoy segura de que darás lo mejor de ti en ese juego.  
Perla sonrió timidamente.  
— ¿Podrás ir a vernos jugar, Rose? En verdad me ayudaría mucho que estuvieses allí –preguntó Perla. Rose colocó una mano de manera maternal sobre la mejilla de la gema pálida.  
—Por supuesto; no me perdería ese partido por nada –respondió Rose con una suave y hasta relajante voz. Perla asintió lentamente, feliz, y después cerró los ojos y colocó su propia mano encima de la de Rose.  
—Será mejor que me vaya ya; no quiero llegar tarde en este día tan importante –mencionó Perla momentos después mientras se colocaba frente a la puerta principal. Rose la acompañó.  
—De acuerdo. Te veré más tarde, ¿vale? –dijo Rose, y Perla asintió. Posteriormente, abrió la puerta y salió; justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, la voz de Rose la retuvo:  
—Oh, ¿Perla? Estoy ansiosa por conocer a esa nueva amiga tuya llamada Garnet de la que me hablaste –agregó la gema rosa, y Perla reprimió un gemido de asombro; sus mejillas se tiñeron de azul por primera vez durante esa mañana.  
—C–claro, te la presentaré más tarde. ¡Hasta luego! –repuso Perla de manera apurada y comenzó a trotar con dirección a la escuela. Rose la miró partir, una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

...

Cuando Perla llegó al gimnasio, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya se escuchaban muchas voces desde el interior, a pesar de que faltaban veinte minutos para la hora acordada. La gema pálida tiró de la puerta para abrirla y se adentró al gimnasio; varias de las jugadoras de su equipo ya estaban presentes, entre ellas Amatista, a la cual reconoció rápidamente; estaba frente a la canasta de baloncesto, preparándose para lanzar el balón. Tras unos rápidos movimientos, Amatista se impulsó un poco y lanzó el balón, encestando sin dificultad. Perla parpadeó, sorprendida; era la primera vez que veía a Amatista actuando seriamente en un juego de baloncesto, y tampoco se esperaba que pudiera encestar con tanta facilidad. La gema violeta comenzó a bailar felizmente por el éxito obtenido, y Perla no pudo evitar sonreír. Posteriormente comenzó a correr hacia ella.  
— ¡Amatista! –exclamó Perla mientras se acercaba a la otra gema, y ésta última se giró.  
— ¡Hey, qué tal nerd! –respondió Amatista, sus grandes dientes adornando su rostro en forma de sonrisa. Perla estaba muy emocionada esa mañana como para dejar que ese apodo le afectara, así que lo dejó pasar.  
— ¡Eso ha estado increíble, Amatista! Ahora comprendo por qué estás dentro del equipo de Garnet; ¡cuando te concentras en el juego puedes ser una peligrosa jugadora! ¿Por qué no juegas de esta manera siempre? –la elogió Perla, y Amatista se encogió de hombros.  
—Lo sé, ¿verdad? ¡Soy genial! Y meh, sería mucho esfuerzo jugar así diario –La gema violeta se frotó la nariz, halagada. Perla, por otro lado, estuvo a punto de pegarse en la frente con su palma ante el último comentario de la otra gema.  
—No puedo creerlo… –susurró Perla. Amatista rio un poco, y después se volvió a poner seria:  
— ¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano, nerd? Garnet nos citó más tarde, ¿recuerdas? –antes de que la gema pálida pudiera contestar, una maliciosa y traviesa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Amatista, su voz súbitamente más quieta que antes–: Ah, ya entiendo, estabas ansiosa por ver a Garnet de nuevo, ¿verdad? No podías esperar más, así que viniste lo más rápido que pudiste.  
— ¿QUÉ? –refutó Perla, su voz mucho menos discreta que la de Amatista–. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Me gusta llegar temprano a los lugares donde me citan. ¡Soy una gema puntual!  
Amatista agitó su mano de manera indiferente.  
—Oh vamos Perla, no tienes que esconderlo más, ¡eres taaaan obvia!  
La susodicha gema se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó más al rostro de Amatista.  
— ¿De qué estás hablando, Amatista? –susurró Perla mientras fruncía el ceño: Tenía una extraña sensación acerca del rumbo que tomaría esa conversación; sin embargo, decidió continuar. Amatista se acercó por igual, completamente tranquila y despreocupada.  
—Tú sabes, la forma en la que ves a Garnet… ¡estás loca por ella, amiga! –repuso Amatista, y soltó una carcajada después de eso. Perla gimió de asombro, sus mejillas comenzando a arder.

Ella apenas se había dado cuenta de esto la tarde anterior, pero ahí estaba esa pequeña gema violeta, diciéndole eso de manera inesperada y despreocupada.

Si Amatista se había dado cuenta, ¿eso significaba que había sido muy obvia?

Entonces, ¿Garnet también se había percatado ya de los sentimientos de Perla hacia ella?

La gema pálida no pudo seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto, pues la voz de la gema violeta resonó en sus oídos e hizo que se despejara:  
— ¡Hey, te estás poniendo colorada! ¡Yo tengo razón! –exclamó Amatista mientras se carcajeaba nuevamente, su estruendosa risa resonando en los oídos de la gema pálida. Perla gruñó y trató de refutar, pero las palabras no le salieron. Después de todo, Amatista estaba efectivamente en lo cierto; no tenía caso negarlo, y mucho menos con alguien tan obstinada como la pequeña gema. Perla intentó ignorar la sensación de sus mejillas ardiendo y retomó el habla:  
—Está bien, tal vez tengas razón, pero… –susurró, pero de repente las voces del gimnasio cesaron inmediatamente, dejando el recinto en silencio en cuestión de segundos. La gema pálida se giró para ver por qué se habían callado todas de repente, y a lo lejos distinguió a Garnet caminando al centro del gimnasio mientras cargaba una gran caja de cartón sobre uno de sus hombros sin ningún problema.  
— ¡Eek! –gimió Perla, y al instante cubrió la boca de Amatista con una mano, sorprendiendo a ésta última–. Por favor Amatista, no menciones nada sobre… uhm… mis sentimientos por Garnet, ¿de acuerdo? Que quede entre nosotras.  
Una gota de sudor bajó por el rostro de Perla, y ésta se mordió el labio inferior. No era el mejor momento para seguir hablando sobre sentimientos, y menos con un significativo juego de baloncesto próximo a comenzar.  
— ¡Mmf! –trató de hablar Amatista, intentando quitarse la mano de Perla de encima. En ese momento, Garnet volteó hacia ellas, y ambas gemas se quedaron paralizadas. Tras mirarlas por unos instantes, Garnet dirigió su vista al frente, ignorándolas. Perla volvió a respirar y quitó su mano de la boca de Amatista; ésta le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, pero no dijo nada más. Ambas se quedaron observando a la gema oscura, la cual ya había colocado la caja sobre el suelo.  
—Gemas, quiero que hagan una fila ahora mismo para entregarles sus uniformes –exclamó Garnet con su imponente voz de líder. Todas las gemas presentes asintieron y rápidamente fueron formando una fila. Perla y Amatista se miraron por última vez y después corrieron a formarse, tratando de llegar una antes que la otra. Amatista se formó delante de Perla tras darle un pequeño empujón, y ésta última rodó los ojos ante el acto infantil de la gema violeta. Amatista sonrió, satisfecha con su victoria, y miró a la gema formada detrás de ella con una sonrisa pícara para preguntar:  
—Y… ¿cuándo planeas decirle, huh?  
Perla levantó una ceja.  
— ¿De qué estás hablando?  
Amatista rodó los ojos.  
— ¡Oh, vamos! –exclamó la gema, y después miró a todas partes para después acercarse más a Perla y susurrar–: Me refiero a tus sentimientos por Garnet, nerd.  
El ojo derecho de la gema pálida se crispó.  
—Amatista –Perla aclaró un poco la garganta, nerviosa, y miró hacia todos lados antes de continuar–. Creo que éste no es el momento adecuado para hablar sobre temas así; debemos estar enfocadas totalmente en el partido que se llevará a cabo en un par de horas.  
Amatista la miró, escéptica.  
—Tan nerd como siempre –fue lo único que dijo la gema violeta. Perla iba a reclamar, pero ya habían llegado con Garnet y era el turno de Amatista de tomar su uniforme.  
—Gracias, _Garnet_ –agradeció Amatista mientras cogía su nuevo uniforme, haciendo especial énfasis en el nombre de la gema oscura mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Perla de reojo con una maliciosa sonrisa. Ésta última se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, y después dirigió su atención hacia Garnet.  
—Uhm…buenos días, Garnet –saludó Perla, ligeramente nerviosa. Ahora que era consciente de sus sentimientos, se sentía aún más exaltada que antes. Garnet se agachó para tomar otro uniforme, y después se lo tendió a la gema que estaba frente a ella.  
—Aquí tienes –contestó la otra de manera indiferente. Perla observó el uniforme, y posteriormente lo tomó. Le dirigió una última mirada a Garnet y murmuró con una pequeña y ligeramente triste sonrisa:  
—Gracias.  
Después de eso, salió de la fila y se fue en busca de Amatista, la cual estaba sentada en las gradas con su uniforme ya puesto. Se acercó a ella de manera silenciosa y se sentó a su lado. Amatista, que estaba terminando de recogerse su frondoso cabello en una cola de caballo, la miró, extrañada.  
— ¿Qué te pasa ahora, nerd? Hace unos momentos estabas animada, y ahora estás… apagada –le preguntó la gema violeta, y Perla suspiró:

La verdad es que estaba deseando saludar a Garnet esa mañana, preguntándose si acaso vería a su amiga de manera diferente ahora que conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, esperando alguna reacción de parte de la gema oscura que le diera luz verde, una señal, algo, lo que sea. Estaba ansiosa por verla, pero… la manera en que se había desarrollado el primer encuentro matutino no había sido nada de lo que Perla esperaba. No obstante, una parte de ella estaba consciente de que la que tenía la mayor carga en esos momentos era Garnet, y la comprendía si, como líder, quería permanecer fría y concentrada hasta que el partido acabara, pero aun así se sentía… decepcionada.  
—Amatista, crees… ¿crees que tenga alguna posibilidad? –preguntó Perla de repente, sin mirar a su compañera a los ojos. La gema violeta parpadeó; sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando.  
—No estoy segura –respondió Amatista, desviando los ojos–. Garnet es una gema muy rara y difícil de comprender… nunca sé lo que pasa por su mente.  
—Me pregunto si Garnet... una líder innata, fuerte, decidida y segura de sí misma… se fijaría en alguien como yo, que soy tan diferente a ella... una simple _nerd_ –murmuró Perla mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

¿Y si lo que pasó entre ellas en el gimnasio el día anterior no había significado nada para Garnet? Quizá ella solo veía a Perla como un entretenimiento y nada más...

Amatista la miró.  
—Hey, nerd… _Perla_ –se corrigió la gema violeta mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera–. Te diré algo: Nunca había visto a Garnet encariñarse tan rápido con otra gema. Debo admitir que estoy impresionada con lo mucho que te presta atención. Eso ya es un punto a tu favor, ¿sabes?

Perla abrió los ojos y se giró para mirar a la pequeña gema a su lado; ¿era eso real?

¿Amatista la estaba... consolando?

De todas las gemas que podía imaginar, Amatista era la última que creyó que le mostraría su apoyo y la animaría.

Perla se conmovió con eso, y las palabras de la gema violeta le hicieron recordar que todo el tiempo que había pasado con Garnet hasta ahora había sido real, y que ese no era el momento para desalentarse y pensar en otras cosas; necesitaba estar totalmente lista para el juego que comenzaría en unas horas, y daría todo de sí misma, tal y como se lo dijo a Rose esa mañana.  
—Amatista... tienes razón –sonrió Perla, la energía regresando a su rostro–. Debo tener más confianza en mí misma, ahora más que nunca.  
La otra gema parpadeó, al parecer el agradecimiento de Perla la había tomado por sorpresa.  
—Eh... sí, tienes que estar concentrada y esas cosas para poder ganar el partido de hoy. ¡Hacemos esto por Garnet, después de todo! –repuso Amatista, ligeramente ruborizada. Perla asintió energéticamente y abrazó a Amatista. Ésta última se quedó helada, asimilando la situación.  
—Gracias –susurró Perla al oído de Amatista, y la otra gema se sonrojó aún más, tratando de quitarse a Perla de encima.  
— ¿¡Q–qué crees que haces, nerd!? –La gema pálida rio suavemente y soltó a Amatista.  
—Iré a cambiarme –mencionó Perla, y posteriormente se levantó y se dirigió a los vestidores. La otra gema la miró partir, aun intentando comprender la situación que se había llevado a cabo. Instantes después, Amatista suspiró y sonrió.  
—Bueno, supongo que harían una extraña pero buena pareja –se dijo la gema para sí misma.

...

Una hora después, todas las gemas que formaban parte del equipo de Garnet ya estaban listas para el partido, con sus uniformes puestos y con el cuerpo listo para comenzar. Para entonces ya había llegado Lapislázuli para animarlas, la cual en esos momentos estaba charlando con Perla, y poco después arribó Jasper y sus jugadoras. Todas las gemas presentes se giraron para ver entrar a la entrenadora de la escuela en silencio, una despreocupada sonrisa dibujada en su cara.  
—Es repulsiva –susurró Lapislázuli sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jasper. Perla frunció el ceño.  
—Saldremos de aquí con una victoria, ya verás –respondió la gema pálida. Jasper miró por unos instantes a Garnet, que estaba junto a Amatista cerca de los vestidores, y después su mirada se dirigió hacia Perla. Ésta última sostuvo la mirada, y la sonrisa de Jasper sólo se amplió. Perla se enfocó en las gemas que acompañaban a la entrenadora: Todas se veían imponentes, pero no tenía por qué temerles, porque ahora sabía que el baloncesto no era simplemente resistencia física, sino también inteligencia; eso lo había comprendido gracias a los entrenamientos con Garnet. Jasper y su equipo se dirigieron al otro extremo del gimnasio, y poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de voces y movimiento otra vez. En ese momento, alguien tocó a Perla por el hombro, y ésta se giró: Frente a ella estaba la solemne gema Rose Quartz.  
— ¡Rose! –exclamó Perla mientras la abrazaba, sus ojos iluminándose de emoción. La gema pálida sintió el dulce vibrar del cuerpo de Rose al reír.  
—Hola, Perla. Llegué a tiempo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Rose, y Perla alzó la vista para ver a su heroína mejor.  
—Sí, el juego comenzará en unos minutos más.  
—Te veo con más confianza que antes; eso es bueno.  
—Sí... mis amigas me ayudaron a superar mi nerviosismo –tras esas palabras, Perla miró a Lapislázuli, la cual estaba de pie no muy lejos de ellas, y le sonrió, invitándola a que se acercara.  
—Oh, eso es maravilloso –dijo Rose, y después divisó a la gema azul–. ¡Hola, Lapis! Es un placer verte de nuevo –saludó Rose amablemente, y Lapislázuli hizo una discreta reverencia a modo de saludo.  
—Buenos días, Rose. Lo mismo puedo decir yo –respondió Lapislázuli con una pequeña sonrisa. La gema rosa rio suavemente antes de pasar un brazo por la espalda de Lapis para atraerla hacia ella y abrazarla junto con Perla. La gema azul parpadeó, pero inmediatamente después volvió a sonreír, esta vez con mayor ímpetu.  
—Un abrazo grupal de buena suerte para Perla –comentó Rose, y la susodicha sonrió alegremente.  
—Gracias a ambas. Estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí conmigo en estos momentos –dijo Perla, y las tres se abrazaron más fuerte. Después de eso, Rose y Lapislázuli decidieron irse a las gradas para sentarse en un buen lugar. Perla se despidió de ellas y se dirigió a los vestidores para ir a tomar un poco de agua antes de que el partido comenzara. Arribó a su casillero, sacó una botella de agua que había guardado ahí cuando llegó esa mañana y tomó un sorbo. Cuando terminó, Perla volvió a guardar la botella y cerró su casillero suavemente. En ese instante, Una voz resonó en los vestidores.  
—...No te preocupes por nada Garnet, nosotras te protegeremos –escuchó Perla.

¿Garnet? ¿Garnet estaba allí? Pero… ¡faltaban unos minutos para que el juego comenzara!

Muy a su pesar, la curiosidad volvió a ganarle a Perla, así que la gema pálida se quedó unos momentos más en los vestidores, tratando de acercarse un poco al lugar de procedencia de la voz de la gema que aparentemente charlaba con la gema oscura.  
—Estamos aquí para apoyarte –murmuró una voz diferente a la anterior, la cual tampoco pertenecía a Garnet.  
—Lo sé. Y se los agradezco –Habló ahora una tercera voz; en esta ocasión, sí era Garnet hablando, reconoció Perla. Ésta última decidió arriesgarse un poco más y asomó un poco la cabeza para ver a Garnet y a las otras gemas con las que estaba conversando.

Lo que vio le tomó por sorpresa.

Garnet estaba en cuclillas, y frente a ella había dos diminutas y brillantes gemas: Una era de color rojo, cabello afro y shorts. La otra era de piel azul, cabello blanco y largo que le cubría casi todo el rostro (a excepción de la boca) y un hermoso vestido de las mismas tonalidades que el resto de su cuerpo. Ambas gemas estaban tomadas de la mano.  
—No nos dejaremos engañar por Jasper nuevamente –mencionó la gema azul; su voz era suave y emanaba serenidad.  
—Y yo me encargaré de proteger a Zafiro, ¡así que tú sal a ganar ese partido, Garnet! –exclamó ahora la gema roja; su voz, a diferencia de la otra, era fuerte y contagiaba entusiasmo. Perla frunció el ceño; ¿Zafiro? ¿No había dicho Garnet que tenía unas gemas que eran como sus hermanas, y una de ellas se llamaba Zafiro, al igual que una de sus piedras favoritas? Y la otra era Rubí…

Perla parpadeó, uniendo todos los puntos de esa conmovedora escena frente a ella.

Esas eran Rubí y Zafiro, las gemas de las que su amiga le había hablado.

En ese preciso momento, Garnet, que estaba dándole la espalda a Perla, rio suavemente.  
—Está bien. Confío en ustedes. Tengo que irme –y con esas palabras, Garnet les dio un pequeño beso a ambas gemas en la frente y se levantó.  
— ¡Buena suerte! –dijeron Rubí y Zafiro al unísono, y Garnet asintió. Perla gimió, nerviosa; debía salir de ahí lo antes posible. La gema pálida se puso de puntillas y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para irse a esconder detrás de otros casilleros con tanto sigilo como le fue posible. Una vez escondida, Perla cerró los ojos y esperó a que Garnet saliera del gimnasio. Cuando los pasos de la gema no se escucharon más y el silencio reinó en los vestidores, Perla abrió los ojos y se asomó para asegurarse de que ya podía salir. Caminó con la misma ligereza que antes hacia la puerta, pero una pequeña mano la detuvo por la muñeca; la gema pálida se giró, ligeramente sobresaltada:  
— ¿Viniste a espiarnos? –preguntó la pequeña gema roja de antes mientras soltaba la muñeca de Perla para cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño. Perla miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que le hablaban a ella.  
—No, por supuesto que no, yo sólo vine a tomar un poco de agua y de repente escuché voces. Creí que sería la única aquí, pero al parecer me equivoqué –Perla rio de manera nerviosa tras terminar su explicación. Rubí suspiró, ligeramente exasperada.  
— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó amablemente la gema azul, Zafiro.  
—Uh, soy Perla –respondió la gema alta. Rubí y Zafiro se miraron entre sí.  
— Así que eres tú... –murmuró Rubí mientras miraba a Perla de arriba abajo.  
— ¿Perdón? –La gema en cuestión alzó una ceja, confundida. Zafiro, por su parte, entrelazó las manos frente a su pecho.  
—Perla... Garnet nos ha hablado sobre de ti –aclaró la gema azul, y Perla parpadeó; ¿Garnet les había contado sobre ella?

Al escuchar esas palabras, el corazón de la gema pálida dio un vuelco de emoción.

— ¿En verdad? Bueno, Garnet me ha hablado sobre ustedes también: ¡Estaba ansiosa por conocerlas! Aunque nunca creí que nuestro primer encuentro sería así –sonrió Perla, su nerviosismo alejándose poco a poco. Zafiro sonrió levemente.  
—Debes ser alguien importante para ella –mencionó la gema azul.  
—Garnet no suele hablar sobre nosotras con cualquiera –añadió Rubí, sus manos posándose sobre su cintura. Esos comentarios hicieron que Perla gritara de felicidad internamente.  
—Vaya, me siento enormemente halagada. Es un placer conocerlas... Rubí –Los ojos de Rubí y Perla se encontraron, y después la mirada de Perla se enfocó en el poco rostro visible de la gema azul–, Zafiro.  
—El placer es nuestro, Perla –sonrió Zafiro mientras se inclinaba levemente a modo de saludo, y Rubí la imitó. Perla no pudo evitar sonreír al observar la elegancia que emanaba Zafiro y el vigor que denotaba Rubí.

Eran tan diferentes… como Garnet y ella.

No obstante, algo fuerte parecía unirlas.

De repente, un pensamiento resonó en la mente de Perla, y la gema recordó que aún tenía un partido que estaba por comenzar y tenía que ir a reunirse con su equipo. Perla se llevó las manos a las mejillas y exclamó:  
— ¡Santas gemas, el juego de baloncesto! Debo irme. ¡Nos veremos luego! –Perla dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero se giró de nuevo para ver a las dos pequeñas gemas una vez más–: Oh, por cierto, si Garnet pregunta... aún no nos hemos conocido.  
Zafiro y Rubí sonrieron, cada una a su manera, conscientes de lo que Perla deseaba; después de todo, Garnet le había hecho una promesa, recordó la gema pálida.  
—De acuerdo. Buena suerte allá afuera –mencionó Zafiro.  
— ¡Vayan a patear traseros! ¡Yo sé que ustedes ganarán! –exclamó Rubí. Tras esas palabras, Perla asintió y reanudó su camino hacia el gimnasio, dejando a las dos pequeñas gemas detrás.

...

* * *

 _Wow, sí que fue un capítulo largo. Me encantó agregar a las adorables Rubí y Zafiro aquí~_

 _¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo! Me hace feliz saber que están disfrutando tanto de este fanfic como yo :) No olviden dejar sus impresiones sobre este capítulo también y nos vemos en el próximo. Saludos!_


	9. Llegó el momento

**...**

* * *

 **ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE: Llegó el momento**

Perla corrió hacia donde estaba su equipo reunido: Las jugadoras estaban sentadas en el suelo escuchando a Garnet repetir por última vez las tácticas que se usarían durante el juego. Amatista se dio cuenta de la presencia de la gema pálida y le hizo un espacio para que se sentara a su lado. Perla le agradeció con un discreto movimiento de cabeza y se sentó, jadeando ligeramente.  
— ¿Dónde estabas, nerd? ¡Estamos por salir a jugar! –susurró Amatista mientras sus ojos se alternaban entre Perla y Garnet, que estaba hablando de pie frente al equipo–. ¡Incluso Garnet preguntó por ti!  
—Lo lamento –respondió Perla en el mismo tono–. Tuve un encuentro con dos pequeñas gemas en los vestidores.  
La mirada de Amatista se depositó completamente en la gema que estaba a su lado y arqueó una ceja, confundida y esperando una mejor explicación. Sin embargo, Perla se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y a encogerse de hombros.  
—…Y eso es todo. Salgamos allá y demos lo mejor de nosotras en este juego –Garnet concluyó su discurso en ese momento, y las jugadoras alzaron sus brazos al aire, llenas de motivación y excitadas por el partido de baloncesto que estaba por comenzar. Se levantaron de donde estaban sentadas y se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baloncesto. Perla se levantó también y se dio la vuelta, pero una inesperada mano en su hombro la hizo detenerse en sus pasos.  
—Perla –la llamó una voz familiar, y ésta se giró. Frente a ella estaba Garnet–. ¿Todo bien?  
Perla asintió; no podía decirle nada acerca de su encuentro con Rubí y Zafiro, y Garnet no hizo más preguntas al respecto. En su lugar, la gema alta preguntó:  
— ¿Estás lista?  
—Lo estoy. ¿Qué hay de ti, Garnet?  
—Si tú lo estás, entonces yo también.  
Las dos gemas sonrieron y chocaron los cinco. Después de eso, se fueron al centro de la cancha con el resto del equipo y se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones.

Perla miró de reojo hacia las gradas, y pudo distinguir a Rose y a Lapislázuli animando al equipo, y no muy lejos alcanzó a divisar a Rubí y a Zafiro también, sentadas con sus manos entrelazadas. Sus ojos se posaron después en Peridot, la cual estaba sentada en las gradas de abajo con una expresión que no disimulaba su creciente hastío. Finalmente, sus grandes orbes se colocaron en su amiga y entrenadora Garnet.  
— ¿Lista para perder, _campeona del baloncesto_? –exclamó Jasper de repente mientras se colocaba frente a la otra gema alta, una maliciosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro.  
—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti –repuso Garnet, su semblante imperturbable bajo sus gafas. La sonrisa de Jasper se desfiguró al notar la determinación de Garnet.  
—Ya lo veremos –murmuró Jasper entre dientes. En ese momento, el árbitro marcó el inicio de un partido de baloncesto que marcaría la historia del Instituto Crystal Gems.  
— ¡El partido entre el equipo local de las Crystal Gems y el equipo visitante Homeworld está a punto de comenzar! –exclamó uno de los dos árbitros que vigilarían el juego ese día, e inmediatamente después dejó sonar su silbato.

El gimnasio nunca había estado tan energético como ese día: Las gradas llenas, las vigorizantes muestras de apoyo del público espectador, las zapatillas deportivas de las jugadoras deslizándose a través de la cancha, el sonido del balón botando con rapidez, el olor a sudor que comenzaba a percibirse en el aire. Todas aquellas sensaciones estaban presentes al mismo tiempo, estimulando a las diez jugadoras en el campo que competían por acercarse a sus respectivas canastas para lanzar el balón.

A Perla aún le costaba creer que estaba jugando un importante partido del deporte que meses antes odiaba con pasión. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, jugando en posición de escolta, luchando por obtener el balón para lanzarlo y conseguir puntos para su equipo. Amatista, por otro lado, jugaba en la posición de alero, en la cual tenía que defender su zona e intentar anotar. Garnet jugaba como pívot, una de las posiciones más importantes del baloncesto; ella era tanto ofensiva como defensiva, aprovechando sus habilidades físicas y su gran altura. Jasper jugaba el mismo papel que Garnet en el equipo contrario.

Desde los primeros minutos, el juego se desarrolló con mucho frenesí. Ambos equipos se esforzaban al máximo, avivándose con los gritos de los espectadores. El equipo de Garnet tenía el balón: un pase de pique, seguido por un exitoso tiro de mate, les dio los primeros puntos al equipo de la gema oscura. El público que apoyaba a éste equipo estalló en gritos de felicidad. Perla se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo, pues comenzaba a cubrir su piedra; no podían perder la concentración tan pronto y mucho menos subestimar al equipo contrario. Esto apenas había comenzado.

El juego continuó su curso; las gemas seguían corriendo a través de la cancha, toda la atención depositada en el balón que trataban de obtener. Cuando el balón llegaba a las manos de Jasper, ésta miraba inmediatamente a Garnet, como incitándola a ir detrás de ella. No obstante, a diferencia de la última vez que ambas gemas habían participado en un mismo juego, las líderes no se habían apoderado del juego y de la cancha. En esta ocasión, _sí_ estaban jugando en equipo, y ambos bandos estaban dando lo mejor de sí en la competencia, jugando con fervor para lograr encestar y conseguir más puntos para sus respectivos equipos.

Los minutos seguían pasando, y el marcador iba cambiando: Puntos para el equipo de Jasper, puntos para el equipo de Garnet. En los últimos momentos del primer tiempo, el equipo de Jasper iba ganando por siete puntos. Unos minutos después, el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato con fuerza, concluyendo la primera parte del juego. Jasper le dedicó una última sonrisa burlona a Garnet y se dirigió a las bancas con el resto de sus jugadoras. Perla respiró hondo y caminó hasta donde estaban sus compañeras; el juego aún no acababa, aún tenían oportunidad. Garnet les entregó botellas de agua a sus jugadoras.  
—Lo estamos haciendo bien. Sigamos así y podremos ganar –mencionó Garnet, y después tomó un largo sorbo de su botella. Algunas gemas suplentes susurraron entre sí.  
—Garnet, ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando Jasper y su equipo nos llevan la delantera!? –exclamó Amatista de repente. Perla hizo una mueca de dolor al notar los susurros de las jugadoras y el arrebato de la gema violeta; el equipo comenzaba a desesperarse con el marcador actual. No obstante, Garnet conservó la compostura y habló con tono firme:  
—He dicho que lo estamos haciendo bien. No pierdan la paciencia, jueguen con la mente fría y podremos encestar más en este segundo tiempo. Podemos lograrlo, hemos entrenado muy duro y sé que estamos preparadas para esto.  
Las jugadoras se miraron entre sí, pero aparentemente recuperaron algo de confianza.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

El descanso estaba por terminar. Garnet se acomodó sus lentes y dejó su botella en una banca cercana.  
—Gemas, es hora de volver a la cancha. ¡Vamos! –exclamó la gema oscura, y el resto de las jugadoras gritaron fuertemente, energía y confianza renovadas.

Si Garnet tenía confianza, Perla también.

Podían lograrlo.

...

* * *

 _Sé que fue un capítulo muy corto, pero fue algo intencional. Era para hacerla de emoción, muahahaha (?) XD  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y con respecto a la duda acerca de cómo son los uniformes... pues no le había dado mucha importancia a eso, pero ahora que lo preguntan, no lo sé... ¿de qué color les gustaría que fueran? :D  
_

 _Ya que este fue un capítulo corto, trataré de subir el próximo lo más pronto posible durante los próximos días. Saludos a todos y espero estén de lo mejor :) Prepárense para el Stevenbomb 3.0 y súbanse al tren del hype xD._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Resultado final

**...**

* * *

 **°ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ: Resultado final**

El segundo tiempo del partido comenzó, y el cronómetro volvió a correr. Ambos equipos regresaron a la cancha con las energías renovadas. En el rostro de Jasper había una enorme sonrisa que parecía imposible eliminar. "No por mucho" pensó Perla mientras veía a la gema naranja de reojo. Las gemas realizaban pases, tiros y botaban el balón por toda la cancha. Las voces del público no dejaban de resonar.  
— ¡Muéstrales quién manda aquí, entrenadora Jasper! –exclamó Peridot desde las gradas. Lapislázuli la miró, y después le susurró algo a Rose. Al instante, ambas gemas gritaron:  
— ¡Crystal Gems al poder!  
Amatista volteó hacia ellas y levantó el pulgar en señal de agradecimiento.

Poco a poco, el ambiente en el gimnasio comenzaba a volverse más tenso: el cronómetro seguía andando y el equipo de Jasper seguía en la delantera con 2 puntos más. En una ocasión, le pasaron el balón a Amatista y ella corrió para preparar un tiro de "bandeja": Botó el balón y se preparó para realizar un lanzamiento hacia la canasta con una sola mano. El balón giró alrededor del aro de la canasta lentamente, pero no entró; Amatista había fallado.  
—Ugh, ¡MALDICIÓN! –exclamó la gema violeta mientras se agarraba el cabello violentamente y se lo halaba, exasperada. Garnet se acercó a ella.  
—No te desconcentres, Amatista. Aún podemos hacerlo –murmuró la gema alta, y Amatista se limitó a suspirar y a gruñir entre dientes. Posteriormente, ambas gemas regresaron a sus respectivas posiciones para reanudar el juego. Ahora quedaban tan sólo tres minutos para que el partido finalizara: Si el equipo de las Crystal Gems no actuaba en breve, la oportunidad desaparecería tan rápido como un rayo al caer.  
Perla observó a sus compañeras de juego; dos de ellas estaban agitadas, sus miradas cansadas y casi rendidas. Las otras dos eran Amatista y Garnet; la primera ya no estaba enojada, pero aun así tenía el ceño fruncido y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. La segunda, por otro lado, estaba con las manos recargadas sobre los muslos, pero Perla no podía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza a esa distancia y con los lentes puestos. ¡No podían rendirse ahora, ya que habían llegado tan lejos!  
— ¡Podemos hacerlo! –exclamó Perla de repente, y las gemas cercanas voltearon a verla. Después de unos segundos, sus compañeras asintieron con la cabeza, y las del equipo contrario se limitaron a reír secamente.  
Cuando realizaron el tiro libre, lo primero que vio Perla fue a Jasper cogiendo el balón a la velocidad de la luz para después correr con suma rapidez hacia la canasta, evitando al equipo contrario con bastante agilidad a pesar de su gran tamaño. Al parecer, esa era la verdadera jugadora Jasper, la cual tenía una velocidad y unas habilidades increíbles que no había mostrado anteriormente en ese juego.  
"No… ¡no otra vez!" Pensó Perla. Sólo quedaba un minuto más antes de que los árbitros pudieran hacer sonar el silbato para finalizar el juego.

Todo había pasado tan rápido… ¿En verdad ese era el fin?

Sin embargo, poco antes de que Jasper llegara a la canasta, unas rápidas manos actuaron y le arrebataron el balón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los rostros de Perla, Amatista y las demás gemas del equipo se iluminaron al ver que ahora Garnet tenía el balón en su posesión, botándolo a través de la cancha mientras se dirigía a la canasta contraria.

Sin duda alguna, la única que podía hacerle frente a las fabulosas habilidades de Jasper era Garnet.

— ¡Perla! –gritó Garnet, y la susodicha asintió; sabía lo que Garnet estaba por hacer… y aunque estaba muy nerviosa, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que su compañera y líder estaba a punto de otorgarle. Garnet colocó el balón por encima de su cabeza, y con fuerza, lo lanzó hacia Perla con las dos manos. Por suerte, las gemas contrarias no lograron tomar el balón, ya que se dirigía a su destino con bastante velocidad. La gema pálida abrió los brazos, lista para recibir el objeto redondo: El balón rozó sus dedos, y Perla lo rodeó con sus delgadas y largas manos. Después, ella se giró hacia la canasta del equipo contrario y se preparó para realizar su lance desde la línea de tres puntos, aquella que, si conseguía anotar, le daría tres puntos a su equipo, y por ende, la victoria. Perla sentía las gotas de sudor bajando por su frente.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

Sin embargo, no podía darse por vencida; todo el equipo dependía de ella y de esa jugada.

Había entrenado todos esos días pasados, conocía las técnicas y estaba preparada para esto. Había tenido una excelente entrenadora que la había ayudado a comprender el baloncesto y a apreciarlo. No necesitaba más: Toda la información la tenía en su cabeza, los ángulos, el impulso, la velocidad. Perla sabía lo que hacía, pues tenía fe en sí misma porque Garnet, Amatista y las demás tenían fe en ella.

Tres conocidos ojos aparecieron en la mente de Perla.

"Puedes hacerlo" Susurró Garnet en su mente, una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su rostro libre de lentes de sol.

"Sí" susurró Perla de vuelta. "Puedo hacerlo, porque tú estás aquí. Gracias a ti, aprendí a amar el baloncesto… y con él, aprendí… aprendí a amarte".

Aún quedaban ocho segundos.

El juego aún no había acabado, y por ende, ella tampoco.

— ¡Hyaaah! –Perla lanzó el balón hacia la canasta con una sola mano, y todas las gemas presentes en la cancha observaron el balón caer dentro de la canasta sin interrupción, boquiabiertos.  
— ¡NO! ¡NO! –gritó Jasper una vez que el balón rebotó en el piso. El gimnasio se quedó en completo silencio cuando el objeto redondo se detuvo.  
Perla respiraba de manera agitada, una mano aferrándose a su pecho.  
—Lo… ¿lo hice? –susurró para sí misma. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los árbitros hicieron resonar sus silbatos para finalizar el juego. Perla dirigió su mirada hacia los marcadores electrónicos.

Efectivamente, el equipo de las Crystal Gems había obtenido tres puntos más en el último momento, dejándolas victoriosas por un punto de diferencia.

— ¡SÍ! ¡ESA ES MI PERLA! –gritó Rose en ese momento, y Lapislázuli gritó de felicidad también. El resto del gimnasio se unió al estallido de gritos de victoria, felices de que el equipo local hubiera ganado.

—Por todas las piedras… –susurró Perla mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro para cubrir su boca, tratando de contener su emoción–. En verdad ganamos… ¡lo logramos! ¡Le hemos ganado al equipo de Jasper!  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y una pequeña gema llegó y la abrazó por detrás.  
— ¡Bien hecho, Perla! ¡Eres la estrella del partido! –exclamó Amatista mientras abrazaba a la gema pálida por la cintura–. ¡Esa jugada ha estado genial! ¿Quién diría que serías tan buena en esto, eh?  
— Oh, Amatista –murmuró Perla entre lágrimas mientras se giraba para abrazar a Amatista de vuelta, sus delgadas manos perdiéndose en la frondosa melena de la gema violeta–. No puedo creerlo, ¡hemos ganado!  
Amatista rio alegremente.  
— ¡Así es! Y esa horrible gema por fin dejará en paz a Garnet.  
Perla se separó de su amiga y ambas se observaron. Posteriormente, las dos estallaron en carcajadas de felicidad y alivio. En eso, la gema pálida sintió que la tocaban por el hombro y se giró.  
— ¡Perla! ¡Has estado maravillosa! –dijo Lapislázuli mientras abrazaba a su amiga–. ¡No sabía que podías jugar así!  
Perla rio suavemente mientras regresaba el abrazo.  
—Para ser sincera, yo tampoco.  
En ese instante, Rose se acercó a ellas, y Perla corrió a abrazarla.  
—Rose… muchas gracias por venir –susurró la gema pálida mientras sentía que las lágrimas volvían a caer. Sabía que le mancharía el vestido blanco a la gema gigante, pero en ese momento no le importó; sólo quería estar cerca de ella.  
—Oh Perla, querida –susurró de vuelta Rose, la cual acariciaba la corta cabellera de la gema que era como su hija–. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de tu equipo. Todas jugaron bastante bien, ha sido un juego cardíaco.  
—Rose… –los brazos de Perla se aferraron al gran cuerpo de la otra gema mientras que Lapislázuli y Amatista observaban la escena, enternecidas. Instantes después, Rose separó a Perla suavemente y le sonrió con aire travieso:  
—No pienses que he olvidado nuestra pequeña promesa… –susurró la gema rosa. Perla parpadeó, ligeramente confundida, y Rose desvió su atención: La gema pálida siguió la dirección de su mirada, y se encontró con su entrenadora Garnet no muy lejos de ahí, la cual la observaba pacientemente mientras Rubí y Zafiro sonreían a su lado.  
—Ve con ella, te está esperando –la animó Rose, y Perla asintió. Se secó las lágrimas y corrió a encontrarse con Garnet.

Cuando Perla se acercó a su amiga, Rubí y Zafiro retrocedieron un poco para darles su espacio. Después, entrenadora y alumna se miraron por unos instantes. Perla quería felicitar a Garnet por la victoria, decirle que se encontraba muy feliz de saber que Jasper por fin la dejaría en paz, y que gracias a la adrenalina de los últimos momentos tenía unas increíbles ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

Pero de sus labios no brotó ninguna palabra.

La gema pálida comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, típico gesto de ella cuando estaba nerviosa. Garnet reprimió una pequeña sonrisa al notar ese acto; a estas alturas, lo reconocía fácilmente y comprendía su significado.

—Ese fue un lanzamiento excelente, Perla –comenzó Garnet mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cintura–. Has mejorado mucho desde que comenzamos.  
Perla sonrió tímidamente. Los halagos de la gema que estaba frente a ella siempre hacían que su corazón se acelerara.  
—M–muchas gracias Garnet, pero nada de lo que hice hoy hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda. Te estoy profundamente agradecida por tus enseñanzas… por todo –Perla inhaló, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que querían volver a salir–. Por fin Jasper te dejará en paz.  
Garnet se acercó un poco más a la gema pálida. Perla alzó la vista para verla mejor; casi podía sentir la respiración de su amiga por la cercanía.  
—Sí. Lo hicimos –susurró Garnet, y su sonrisa se amplió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la gema alta tomó a Perla por la cintura y comenzó a darle vueltas felizmente. Perla se sobresaltó al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos se dejó llevar y comenzó a reír energéticamente mientras alzaba los brazos y disfrutaba de los giros. Garnet rio con ella, y ambas gemas gozaron del momento a pesar de los ojos curiosos que comenzaban a posarse sobre ellas. Finalmente, las carcajadas amainaron y Garnet se detuvo lentamente para dejar a Perla en el piso con gran suavidad. Sin embargo, sus manos no abandonaron la cintura de la gema pálida, y las manos de ésta última se quedaron en los hombros de su amiga; Ambas se miraron intensamente, y a pesar de los lentes, Perla pudo observar los tres ojos polícromos de Garnet llenos de alivio y regocijo.  
— ¡INACEPTABLE! –gritó Jasper de repente, y todos los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia la gema en cuestión. Perla y Garnet se separaron y la miraron; pisando fuertemente, con las manos hechas puño, la cara arrugada y rechinando los dientes, Jasper se acercó a Garnet y a Perla. Detrás de ella estaba Peridot, la cual parecía intranquila–. ¿Crees que has ganado, Garnet? ¿Crees que aquí termina todo?  
Garnet se colocó delante de Perla de manera protectora. Se acomodó sus lentes y, con su usual calma, repuso:  
—Tenemos un trato, así que sí, hemos ganados y aquí termina todo.  
—Jasper, el marcador lo dice todo; por favor, ¡deja a Garnet en paz! –intervino Perla mientras se ponía al lado de Garnet y rodeaba el brazo de su amiga; no la dejaría sola en esto, ni tampoco pensaba quedarse en segundo plano. Jasper gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, frustrada. Peridot colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la entrenadora.  
—Entrenadora… –susurró la gema verde mientras alternaba su mirada entre Jasper y Garnet, sus ojos denotando preocupación. Jasper sacudió su brazo bruscamente para quitar la mano de Peridot, haciendo que ésta última cayera al piso. Perla se cubrió la boca con una mano, reprimiendo un gemido de asombro.  
—Dos años… –continuó Jasper–. Dos años estuve preparándome para volver a enfrentarme a ti y obtener la victoria… ¡Me rehúso a irme derrotada! ¡YO DEBERÍA SER LA NÚMERO UNO, NO TÚ!  
Perla se aferró un poco más al brazo de su amiga; la verdad es que le daba pena ver a Jasper así de alterada y albergando tanta sed de venganza. Pero, ¿qué podían hacer para ayudarla? No las escucharía, y menos en ese estado.  
— ¡Si le vuelves a gritar a Garnet de esa manera, te las verás conmigo! –interrumpió Rubí de repente. A su lado estaba Zafiro, mucho más serena que la pequeña gema roja.  
—Si continúas gritando así, los presentes comenzarán a inquietarse; si no quieres más problemas, deberías tranquilizarte –agregó Zafiro. Jasper miró a ambas gemas, y su cara se arrugó aún más.  
— ¡Ustedes…! –comenzó la gema naranja, pero Garnet dirigió su atención hacia sus pequeñas amigas:  
—Rubí, Zafiro, déjenme esto a mí –murmuró, y después volvió a mirar a la otra gema alta–: Jasper, el juego ha terminado. A mí no me importa ser la mejor jugadora de todas, ni ser conocida en todo el Homeworld, ni tener cientos de premios con mi nombre. ¡Sólo quiero que dejes a mis seres queridos y a mí en paz!  
— ¡TONTERÍAS! –estalló Jasper–. A pesar de todo lo que hice para sacarte de mi camino, las tácticas que usé para deshacerme de ti… ¡aquí estás como si nada! ¡No es justo!  
En ese instante, Jasper levantó un puño con la intención de pegarle a Garnet, pero ésta, con sus rápidos reflejos y antes de que Perla pudiera actuar para ayudar, alcanzó a detenerla por la muñeca. Muchos de los presentes gimieron de asombro. La mano de Jasper tembló locamente, y después de eso, abrió su mano y la dejó caer, pesarosa. Garnet liberó su muñeca después de eso.  
—…Patético –susurró la gema naranja. Al escuchar eso, Garnet hizo una mueca de dolor que sólo Perla pudo percibir; al parecer, su amiga tampoco sabía cómo ayudarla en su desesperación.

Momentos después, la policía llegó al gimnasio y se llevó a una cabizbaja Jasper con ella. Garnet, Perla y el resto de las gemas la observaron partir. Poco a poco, el gimnasio comenzó a despejarse, y los presentes comenzaron a retirarse. Perla, que seguía abrazando el brazo de Garnet, bajó la mirada.  
—Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla. No tenía idea de que ser la número uno era tan importante para ella –murmuró la gema pálida.  
—…Odio esta sensación de impotencia –fueron las únicas palabras de Garnet, pero Perla la comprendía perfectamente; después de todo, ella se sentía igual.  
—Diamante Amarillo… –susurró una tercera voz en ese momento, y las otras dos gemas alzaron la vista. Junto a ellas estaba Peridot de pie, y a sus lados estaban Rubí y Zafiro, vigilándola.  
— ¿Peridot? –Perla alzó las cejas. La gema verde se veía agobiada.  
—Ese es el nombre de una gema muy importante para Jasper: Todo lo que Jasper hace es para tener la aprobación de Diamante Amarillo. El baloncesto no era una excepción –explicó Peridot mientras colocaba su extraña mano sobre su brazo contrario y bajaba la mirada–. Yo… no tenía idea de todo lo que Jasper te hizo hace dos años, Garnet.  
Garnet alzó una ceja, confundida, y miró a las dos pequeñas gemas que la acompañaban; ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo, y la gema oscura comprendió que ellas le habían comentado a Peridot algo sobre eso.  
—Diamante Amarillo… –susurró Garnet para sí misma.  
—Quiero crear mi propia tecnología robótica –continuó Peridot, mirando a Garnet con seriedad–. Cuando Jasper llegó a esta escuela, se enteró de mi objetivo y me pidió que fuera su asistente para ayudarla en lo que me pidiera, y yo a cambio obtendría los recursos necesarios para sacar adelante mi proyecto, así que accedí. Jamás creí que sería capaz de lastimar a otras gemas con tal de complacer a esa tal Diamante Amarillo. ¡Yo solo quería progresar en mi tecnología robótica! Y al final no obtuve nada…  
—Dice la verdad –intervino Zafiro–. Hemos revisado su expediente y efectivamente ha trabajado con los profesores del instituto que imparten las clases de tecnología del Homeworld.  
Garnet y Perla se quedaron boquiabiertas. Rubí se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿Qué? Estuvimos investigando un poco antes de que el partido comenzara –aclaró Rubí. Peridot miró a las gemas pequeñas de reojo, ligeramente perturbada.  
—Eeeeeen fin –la gema verde reanudó su habla–. Ya no quiero saber nada de la entrenadora Jasper. Haré como que nada pasó con ella si ustedes me dejan trabajar tranquilamente en mi proyecto, ¿de acuerdo?  
Perla y Garnet se miraron.  
—Eh, seguro. Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con tu proyecto después de todo, así que… suerte con ello –respondió Perla. La gema oscura asintió.  
—Gracias por la historia –dijo Garnet. Peridot desvió la mirada, ligeramente incómoda.  
—Bueno, yo me voy… supongo que las veré en el instituto… –Peridot le echó una última mirada a las gemas pequeñas, ligeramente desconfiada, y después se giró para dirigirse a la salida del gimnasio mientras susurraba para sí misma–: A este paso me dará un ataque de jaqueca…  
—Eso ha sido extraño –comentó Perla después de que la gema verde se fue.  
—Efectivamente –asintió Garnet–. No sé qué clase de gema sea esa tal Diamante Amarillo, pero espero que Jasper reflexione sobre sus acciones y su forma de realizarlas.  
—Pienso lo mismo. Querer impresionar a alguien usando esa clase de métodos no es… precisamente saludable.  
Ambas se quedaron en silencio después de eso. Instantes después, alguien aclaró la garganta, y Garnet se sobresaltó.  
—Oh, por cierto –comenzó ella–. Quizá ya sea un poco tarde, pero quisiera presentarte a dos gemas muy importantes para mí.

Perla la miró y sonrió: Sabía perfectamente de quiénes estaba hablando.

—Chicas, vengan acá –las llamó Garnet, y Rubí y Zafiro, las cuales seguían de pie no muy lejos de ellas, se acercaron rápidamente.  
— ¿Nos llamaste, Garnet? –preguntó Rubí, una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Perla, y la pequeña gema le guiñó el ojo a ésta última. Perla se cubrió una pequeña sonrisa con la mano.  
—Sí. Ella es mi amiga Perla, la gema de la que les he hablado –comenzó Garnet, y después miró a la gema pálida–. Perla, ellas son Rubí y Zafiro.  
Perla colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, y posteriormente se puso de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que las otras dos. Con una amable sonrisa, saludó:  
—Es todo un placer conocerlas, Rubí y Zafiro. Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.  
—Me agrada la idea –asintió Rubí. En eso, Zafiro cogió la mano de Perla, y Rubí cogió la otra mano libre de la gema pálida.  
—Estoy segura de que así será –murmuró suavemente Zafiro mientras entrelazaba su mano disponible con la de Rubí. Así, las tres estaban unidas. Perla, parpadeó, maravillada con la seguridad que emanaban las pequeñas gemas. Finalmente, sonrió y rio con suavidad.  
— ¡Magnífico! –exclamó Perla mientras agarraba con más fuerza las manos de Rubí y Zafiro.

Después de charlar por unos instantes más, Rubí y Zafiro dijeron que tenían que irse, así que se despidieron de las otras dos y se retiraron del gimnasio. Después de eso, la gema pálida se puso de pie y miró a Garnet, la cual había observado la escena con curiosidad.  
—Bueno, eso fue inesperado –admitió la gema oscura mientras cruzaba los brazos. Perla sonrió de manera inocente.  
—Qué puedo decir, Rubí y Zafiro son encantadoras –mencionó Perla; lo que pasó en el gimnasio sería un pequeño secreto entre ellas tres.  
—Algo me dice que se encariñarán contigo muy rápido –sonrió Garnet–. Tal y como me pasó a mí.  
— ¿Tú lo crees? –preguntó Perla, halagada, pero cuando registró las últimas palabras de su amiga, su cuerpo dejó de responder y se paralizó.  
—Sí –respondió Garnet, la cual no estaba consciente del estado actual de Perla.  
—P–perdón, ¿qué has d–dicho? –tartamudeó la gema pálida de repente, refiriéndose a las palabras anteriores de Garnet.  
—Que sospecho que se encariñarán contigo muy rápido –repitió Garnet. Al ver el rostro de Perla totalmente azul, la gema oscura alzó una ceja, ligeramente extrañada–. Perla, ¿te encuentras bien?  
La gema en cuestión regresó al presente gracias a la voz de Garnet, e inmediatamente agitó la cabeza con brusquedad para despejar la mente.  
— ¡S–sí, me encuentro perfectamente bien, nunca había estado mejor! –en ese momento, un pensamiento y una cierta gema alta aparecieron en la mente de Perla de repente–. ¡Santas gemas! ¡Garnet, yo también tengo que presentarte a alguien! ¡Sígueme!  
Y tras esas palabras, Perla tomó a su confundida amiga de la mano y la llevó hacia donde estaban Rose, Amatista y Lapislázuli.  
— ¡Hey, qué tal chicas! –saludó Amatista con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando Perla y Garnet se acercaron.  
—Eh… hola. ¡Oh, Rose! –exclamó Perla mientras se acercaba a Rose, tratando de evitar la mirada que le estaba dando Amatista–. Rose, ella es mi amiga Garnet… Garnet, ella es Rose, la gema de la que te hablé antes.  
— ¡Oh! Por fin pude conocerte, Garnet. Perla me dijo hace un tiempo que estaba teniendo clases intensivas de baloncesto con alguien –comentó Rose con una suave voz, y después susurró–: De hecho, últimamente lo único que hace Perla es hablar sobre ti.

Las mejillas de Perla se tiñeron de un profundo color azul.

— ¡R–Rose! –exclamó la gema pálida, nerviosa. La gema rosa soltó una pequeña risita, y Garnet sonrió. Posteriormente, ésta última liberó suavemente la mano de su amiga para estrechar la de la enorme gema que se encontraba frente a ella.  
—Es bueno conocerte, Rose –mencionó Garnet suavemente. Rose estrechó con fuerza la mano de la gema oscura.  
—Lo mismo digo, Garnet –respondió Rose–. Por cierto, ese ha sido un partido de baloncesto realmente excitante. ¡Le has enseñado a Perla a jugar muy bien! ¡No sabía que ella era capaz de jugar así!  
—También fue una novedad para mí –Admitió Garnet, y Perla le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la gema oscura ante este comentario–. Pero ha mejorado. Y mucho.  
—Por supuesto, y todo ha sido gracias a ti –agregó Lapislázuli.  
—Seeeeh, quién diría que la nerd tendría talentos así escondidos –añadió Amatista.  
—Ugh, ¡Amatista! Si me propongo algo, puedo cumplirlo. Es sólo que... nunca antes había tenido razones para jugar baloncesto –explicó Perla.  
—Y a pesar de eso, hoy jugaste con el equipo oficial del instituto –dijo Rose suavemente. Perla bajó la mirada unos instantes, pensativa, y después alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los grandes ojos de Rose mirándola:  
—Sí –repuso la gema pálida, y sus ojos se dirigieron a la gema oscura que estaba a su lado–. Tenía una razón para hacerlo: Quiero estar ahí para aquellos seres importantes para mí.  
Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Garnet al escuchar esas palabras.  
—Aww, ¡es hora del abrazo grupal! –exclamó Amatista, y de repente, abrazó a Garnet y a Lapislázuli, que eran las que estaban más cercanas a ella.  
— ¡Espléndida idea! –añadió Rose con una suave risa mientras abrazaba a Perla y a Lapis. Perla se puso colorada cuando sintió el brazo de Garnet rodeando su cintura.  
— ¡Un hurra por la victoria! –mencionó Amatista.  
— ¡Hurra! –gritaron las cinco gemas al unísono, y después estallaron en felices carcajadas. El resto de las jugadoras del equipo del Instituto Crystal Gems se acercaron a ellas y se unieron a la celebración.

El juego había terminado.

...

* * *

 _¡Y ahí está! Un capítulo largo ya que el último estuvo algo corto y para celebrar esas hermosas escenas Pearlnet del episodio de "Cry for help". Este Stevenbomb está jugando con mi corazón de fangirl, y seguro no soy la única que pasa por eso. Aún así, ¡me encanta!_

 _La escena de Perla y Garnet girando felizmente estuvo en mi mente mucho antes de que saliera el episodio del lunes. ¡Buu! Pero no me quejo; me encantó esa escena, la verdad. Y el baile de fusión. Y ese movimiento de dedo de Garnet. Ugh, estoy hablando demasiado, lo lamento._

 _¡Muuuuuchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Significan mucho para mí. Espero sus impresiones acerca de este capítulo también~ Y bueno, nos acercamos al final de esta historia..._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y muchas gracias por leer! :)_


	11. Es una cita

**...**

* * *

 **°ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE: Es una cita  
**

—Demasiado ostentoso –mencionó Perla mientras aventaba una blusa roja a la cama y cogía un vestido con un diseño floral para después verse en el espejo–. Éste no se ve tan mal, pero me va grande… ¿por qué lo compré en esta talla? Ugh.  
La gema pálida dejó el vestido en la cama y se dejó caer sobre la misma. Suspiró. Llevaba dos horas buscando un conjunto de ropa que le agradara para la cita que tendría con Garnet en tres horas más. La gema oscura le había hablado temprano para decirle que pasaría por ella a las siete, y aunque apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, Perla sentía que sólo le quedaban veinte minutos para alistarse.  
En ese momento, unos pequeños golpes a la puerta llamaron la atención de la gema pálida.  
—Perla, soy yo, Rose. ¿Puedo pasar? –se escuchó desde el otro lado del portón. Perla se sentó con rapidez.  
— ¡Claro, adelante!  
Rose abrió la puerta y se adentró a la habitación con una rebanada de _quiche_ , una tarta de espinacas que la gema rosa había preparado momentos antes.  
—No bajaste a comer, así que decidí traerte un poco de _quiche_ –dijo Rose mientras colocaba el plato sobre la mesita de noche de Perla.  
—Gracias Rose, pero no tengo hambre –respondió Perla mientras bajaba la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzada. La gema rosa notó la pila de ropa en la cama de Perla y alzó una ceja, curiosa.  
— ¿Y toda esa ropa? –preguntó.  
—Yo… aún no sé qué me voy a poner para esta noche –admitió Perla, frotándose un brazo con la mano de manera nerviosa. Rose parpadeó, y después soltó una pequeña risita. Ahora comprendía su falta de apetito. Se sentó junto a la gema pálida y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.  
—Oh, Perla –comenzó–, no te preocupes mucho por eso; sólo ponte lo que te haga sentir más cómoda contigo misma y disfruta de los fuegos artificiales y de la compañía, ¿de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.  
Perla se volvió hacia Rose, y tras unos segundos, asintió lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Tienes razón, Rose. Gracias por siempre estar ahí para mí.  
—Es todo un placer –repuso Rose, y le plantó un rápido y maternal beso a la gema pálida junto a su piedra. Curiosamente, pensó Perla, Rose nunca la había besado en su piedra, pero Garnet sí; se sonrojó al recordar aquella ocasión. Posteriormente, la gema rosa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta–. Estaré abajo por si me necesitas.  
Perla asintió con la cabeza.  
—Sí, gracias.  
Tras esas palabras, Rose se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cuando el ruido de la puerta cerrándose concluyó, Perla miró hacia el techo y respiró hondo. Rose tenía razón: Tenía que encontrar un conjunto que la hiciera sentir bien, que la hiciera sentir que era ella misma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la gema pálida se dirigió una vez más a su armario, pero en esta ocasión tenía ciertas prendas en mente. Sacó un top color turquesa con una estrella amarilla en el centro y una falda a la cintura color melocotón que combinaba con su cabello. Para el calzado, Perla optó por unas zapatillas tipo _flats_ del mismo color que su top. Rato después, la gema pálida ya estaba vestida y casi lista para su cita. Se tomó unos momentos para admirarse en su espejo de cuerpo completo, moviendo su falda en diferentes ángulos para apreciarla mejor junto con el resto de su conjunto.  
—Perfecto –se dijo a sí misma mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la cintura, satisfecha con su elección. Como buena gema adicta al orden, Perla guardó detenidamente las prendas anteriores que se había probado y dejó todo en su lugar, limpio y como nuevo. Después se peinó cuidadosamente su corto cabello en punta y se observó por última vez:

Estaba lista.

Perla había decidido la noche anterior que ese sería el día en que le confesaría sus sentimientos a Garnet. No podía reprimirlos más.

Tenía que armarse de valor y ser honesta con su amiga.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de emoción, Perla bajó las escaleras de su hogar de puntillas y se dirigió a la cocina. Guardó unos bocadillos en el bolso que se llevaría con ella y una manta que había comprado para la ocasión. Una vez que terminó de preparar los últimos detalles, la gema pálida se dirigió a la sala. Miró el reloj de la pared; todavía faltaba una hora para que Garnet llegara, así que mientras tanto tendría que intentar relajarse y esperarla, pues su corazón latía con tanta velocidad que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salirse de su pequeño pecho. La gema se sentó sobre el sofá y agarró el libro más cercano que encontró: Era un texto que hablaba sobre el lejano y extraño lugar que denominaban "Tierra", planeta que siempre había cautivado la atención de Perla. La gema pálida trató de concentrarse en la lectura, de registrar las palabras ahí escritas y comprenderlas, pero al parecer, en su mente sólo había espacio para Garnet; Garnet jugando baloncesto, Garnet riendo despreocupadamente, Garnet frunciendo el ceño, Garnet arqueando la ceja, Garnet sonriendo, Garnet enseñándole a hacer un pivote, Garnet bailando con ella, Garnet a punto de besarla…

—…nante! –la voz de Rose comenzó a traer a Perla de vuelta a la realidad, y ésta se volvió hacia la enorme gema que se acercaba a ella.  
— ¿Perdón? –fue lo único que dijo Perla al mirar a Rose y notar su mirada expectante. ¿Le había hecho una pregunta?  
—Te estaba diciendo que yo también iré a ver los fuegos artificiales más tarde –explicó Rose, y Perla abrió los ojos como platos. Al notar esto, Rose aclaró–: Pero no te preocupes, no planeo interrumpir tu cita con Garnet, pues yo iré con Lapislázuli y Amatista; me invitaron ayer después del juego. Fuegos artificiales, ¡qué emocionante!  
Perla hizo una mueca; ¿También estarían allí Amatista y Lapis? "Si Amatista nos ve, no dejará de fastidiarme…" pensó la gema mientras se pegaba en la frente con la palma.  
— ¿No te agrada la idea? –preguntó Rose, evidentemente decepcionada, al notar la reacción de Perla. Ésta sacudió sus manos frente a ella, tratando de explicar la razón de su acción.  
—Oh no, no es eso, me parece grandioso que también quieran disfrutar del evento, es solo que… –Perla se mordió el labio inferior, insegura de cómo abordar la conversación–. Amatista…  
Rose parpadeó unos momentos, y después de eso, sus ojos se iluminaron, comprendiendo finalmente lo que la gema pálida estaba tratando de decir.  
—Ya veo –reanudó Rose–. No te preocupes Perla, me aseguraré de que tu noche sea inolvidable. Déjame a tus amigas a mí, ¿de acuerdo?  
— ¡Amatista no es mi ami…! –se defendió la gema pálida, pero prefirió callar y suspiró. Rose se limitó a reír suavemente–. Oh Rose, no sé qué sería de mí si tú no estuvieras aquí.  
La gema rosa le guiñó el ojo.  
—Bueno, si ese fuera el caso, me gustaría que vivieras tu existencia al máximo y disfrutaras de las pequeñas y maravillosas cosas que la vida tiene para ofrecerte… como esta noche especial.  
Perla la observó, extrañada por esa inesperada respuesta de la gema rosa. No obstante, asintió y se levantó para abrazar a la gema alta.  
—Por cierto, te ves maravillosa con esa ropa –murmuró Rose mientras le regresaba el abrazo.  
—Gracias. Espero que Garnet opine lo mismo.  
—Seguro que sí.

Después de eso, Rose se fue a su habitación y Perla volvió a tomar el libro de antes y esta vez comenzó a leerlo sin ninguna distracción. Un rato después, el timbre de la puerta resonó en la casa. La gema pálida ahogó un grito, cerró el libro y se levantó inmediatamente del sofá. Respiró hondo, se acomodó su ropa y cabello por última vez y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa.  
— ¡Ya voy! –exclamó Perla, esperando que su voz no denotara su nerviosismo. Rodeó el pomo del portón, y tras respirar por última vez, abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio frente a ella la dejó sin aliento.

Garnet estaba ahí de pie, vestida con un _jumpsuit_ o mono largo de color negro con tirantes delgados _,_ zapatillas deportivas y una chaqueta de cuero. La gema oscura se acomodó los lentes de sol.  
—Hola, Perla –saludó ella con su usual tono de voz. Perla se limitó a observarla de arriba a abajo, boquiabierta: Nunca había visto a su amiga vistiendo tan… _sexy_. "Perla, ¡tienes que saludar!" Se dijo la gema pálida a sí misma mentalmente. Aun así, no había manera de que Garnet no hubiera notado su asombro; las mejillas de Perla comenzaron a teñirse de azul al darse cuenta de que había sido muy rudo de su parte mirarla así. No obstante, Garnet, tan tranquila como siempre, se limitó a sonreír levemente antes de decir–: Te ves muy bien.  
Perla parpadeó, como despertando de un sueño.  
—Oh, uhm, ¡muchas gracias Garnet! –agradeció la gema pálida mientras sus mejillas se calentaban aún más. Al parecer, Perla no había sido la única observadora ahí–. Iré por mi bolso, ya regreso.  
Garnet asintió con la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared mientras esperaba a que su amiga regresara. Instantes después, Perla regresó con una bolsa del mismo color que su falda, misma que había dejado en la cocina anteriormente.  
—Perdón por la espera, pero ya estoy lista –dijo la gema pálida, aún algo nerviosa. Después, miró al interior de su casa y exclamó–: Rose, ¡Garnet y yo ya nos vamos!  
Rápidamente, la enorme gema rosa bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con las otras dos chicas.  
— ¡Hola Garnet! Me da gusto verte de nuevo –saludó Rose amablemente con una sonrisa. Garnet asintió y sonrió de manera cortés–. Disfruten del evento y vayan con cuidado, ¿vale?  
—Así será –repuso Perla.  
—Gracias –agregó Garnet. La enorme gema rosa asintió con la cabeza. Posteriormente, Perla y Garnet se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron su andar hacia el lugar donde se llevarían a cabo los fuegos artificiales. La gema oscura le ofreció su brazo a la gema pálida, y ésta lo aceptó gustosa. Rose, con una sonrisa en el rostro, las observó partir por unos instantes más, y después se adentró a su casa y cerró la puerta principal tras ella.  
—Oh, por cierto, ¿Garnet? -comenzó Perla momentos después de alejarse de casa.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Tú te ves deslumbrante con ese atuendo.

Garnet sonrió.

Ésta sería una noche inolvidable para ambas.

...

El atardecer se veía esplendoroso cuando Perla y Garnet arribaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento de los fuegos artificiales. El espacio estaba ambientado como una típica "playa" del planeta Tierra, y conmemoraba el día en que la primera gema llegó al Planeta Tierra. Perla y Garnet eligieron un lugar cercano al mar para sentarse, y posteriormente Perla sacó de su bolso una manta de color melocotón suave y la esparció por la arena sintética. Después de estirarla y desarrugarla un poco, la gema pálida quedó complacida con el resultado y miró a su amiga a los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
—Vienes preparada –fue lo que dijo Garnet tras observar a su amiga manejar hábilmente la manta. Perla se limitó a encogerse levemente de hombros, aun sintiéndose dichosa por su trabajo.  
—Sentémonos –la gema pálida sacó un par de sándwiches de su bolsa para acompañar. Después de eso, se sentó sobre la manta y Garnet la imitó–. Adelante, puedes comer si gustas.  
La gema oscura asintió y tomó un sándwich para probarlo. Lo masticó suavemente y asintió una vez más, al parecer gustosa con el sabor.  
—Sabe bastante bien. ¿Los has preparado tú?  
Perla rio tímidamente y desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.  
—Bueno, Rose me ayudó; no soy gran conocedora de la comida, y mucho menos de platillos y cocina, ¿sabes?  
—Te han salido deliciosos.  
—G–gracias…  
Ambas gemas se quedaron ahí, sentadas la una junto a la otra, sus brazos rozándose. Garnet masticaba lentamente su sándwich mientras Perla se limitaba a mirar la puesta de sol. Poco a poco, más gemas comenzaban a llegar al lugar y a sentarse por toda la arena sintética. No obstante, lo único que Perla podía escuchar en ese momento eran los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Momentos después, miró de reojo a su compañera: Garnet ya se había terminado su sándwich, y tenía un brazo recargado sobre su rodilla. Se veía tan imperturbable como siempre.

¿Cómo le hacía para permanecer tan tranquila?

Mientras que ella era un manojo de nervios en ese momento…

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Garnet, su mirada enfocada en el rostro de Perla.  
—Ah, uhm, sí, solo estoy… algo nerviosa –admitió Perla.

Estaba teniendo una cita con Garnet; ¿De qué debían hablar? ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Sería muy atrevida si intentaba… tener algo más de contacto físico? Pero lo más importante… ¿qué significaba esto para Garnet? ¿Esa noche era tan especial para ella como lo era para Perla?

Perla, gracias a Amatista, se había hecho la idea de que el sentimiento quizá era recíproco. A pesar de esto, no podía evitar sentirse levemente insegura.

La gema pálida sintió la cálida mano de Garnet sobre su hombro.  
—Tranquila. Disfruta el momento.  
—Sí, intentaré relajarme.  
—Perla, ¿te pongo nerviosa?  
— ¿Huh? ¿P–perdón?  
—Pregunté que si te ponía nerviosa.

Perla tragó saliva. Mentiría si dijera que no…

—Solo un poco. ¡P–pero no es como antes!  
— ¿Mmm?  
—Mi corazón… palpita muy rápido. Siento que se saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier instante –admitió Perla mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía cómo sus mejillas se calentaban.  
El silencio reinó entre las amigas por unos instantes. Perla, más nerviosa que antes, colocó sus manos frente a su pecho y escuchó latir a su rápido corazón. En ese momento, la gema pálida sintió el brazo de Garnet rodeando sus hombros con suavidad, atrayéndola hacia ella gentilmente. Perla abrió los ojos como platos, respiró el olor de su amiga, sintió el cuero de su chaqueta sobre su piel y miró a la otra gema, pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarse.  
— ¿Garnet? –susurró Perla, pero la gema oscura estaba concentrada en el mar sintético frente a ella.  
— ¿Por qué yo? –fue lo único que dijo. Perla parpadeó, y Garnet la miró–: ¿Por qué me invitaste a mí aquí?  
—Yo… bueno… –Perla bajó la cabeza.

Quizá ese era el momento para el cual se estaba preparando; el momento en el que le confesaría a Garnet sus sentimientos.  
Tenía que ser fuerte y armarse de valor para decirle lo que sentía por ella… hablarle de aquél sentimiento que comenzó a inundarla poco después de conocerla y que cada día la invadía más y más.

Las olas sintéticas se movían con suavidad, el viento se sentía bien al chocar con el rostro. Poco a poco, el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de gemas esperando a que el espectáculo iniciara, pero para Perla, en ese momento solo estaban presentes ella y Garnet. Los bocadillos de Perla habían quedado en un segundo plano. Ya había oscurecido, y las estrellas comenzaban a resplandecer con timidez en el cielo.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzarían en cualquier momento, pensó la gema pálida.

—…Te invité porque tengo algo importante que confesarte –continuó Perla, su mirada firme en los ojos que se alcanzaban a distinguir a través de los lentes de su amiga. Ésta última la miró en silencio. Perla vaciló un poco antes de liberarse suavemente del brazo de la gema oscura para verla mejor–. En un período de tiempo muy corto, te has convertido en una gema sumamente importante para mí. Cada momento que paso contigo lo atesoro, y cuento las horas y minutos que faltan para volverte a ver mientras pienso en ti. Las piernas me flaquean cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan, y titubeo mucho cuando hablo contigo. He conocido varias facetas tuyas… y te has sincerado conmigo.  
"Hasta hace poco, todas esas sensaciones que me causabas me parecían desconocidas y no sabía cómo catalogarlas. No obstante, cuando aceptaste a venir conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales, mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ti".

El primer fuego artificial fue lanzado al cielo nocturno; tenía la forma redonda del planeta Tierra, y era de color azul. Su brillo iluminó todo el paisaje, y las gemas gritaron de emoción al contemplar el inicio del evento nocturno.

Sin embargo, ni Garnet ni Perla se giraron para ver la figura de fuego que encendía el cielo; ambas se observaban mutuamente, y las manos de Perla buscaron las manos de Garnet. La gema pálida giró las palmas de su amiga de manera que sus piedras quedaran visibles. Observó y acarició con suma gentileza las piedras de Garnet, pasando sus dedos alrededor de sus palmas lentamente. Garnet se sobrecogió al principio, pero la dejó actuar.  
—Garnet… –susurró Perla, y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de la gema oscura. El segundo fuego artificial fue lanzado al aire. Luces de colores explotaron en el cielo–. Te amo.  
Un tercer fuego artificial resplandeció en el aire, y los gritos de felicidad de los presentes resonaron en la playa sintética. Las luces se reflejaron en los lentes de la gema alta.

En eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Garnet.

—Perla… –murmuró, y la emoción en su voz no pasó desapercibida–. No tienes idea de cuánto anhelaba escuchar eso de ti.  
Y sin darle oportunidad a Perla de decir algo más, Garnet tomó a la gema pálida por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente. Perla parpadeó y abrió los ojos como platos.

Garnet la estaba besando.

Garnet… sentía lo mismo por ella.

Perla cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de la gema oscura con sus brazos, respondiendo al súbito pero deseado beso. Garnet, por su parte, llevó sus manos hacia la pequeña cintura de Perla y la abrazó.

Poco a poco, el cielo fue iluminándose de varios fuegos artificiales que detonaban al mismo tiempo. Todos tenían siluetas de objetos típicos de la Tierra, y otros más llevaban la forma de objetos del Homeworld. Las voces de las otras gemas, el ruido de las explosiones… todo parecía haberse detenido para Perla y Garnet en ese momento.

Las gemas se separaron hasta que les hizo falta el aire. Se miraron la una a la otra mientras respiraban agitadamente, sintiendo la calidez que transmitían sus cuerpos. En los labios de Garnet apareció otra sonrisa, y en los de Perla también. En ese instante, otro fuego artificial estalló en el cielo, y el potente sonido hizo que Perla se sobresaltara y cerrara los ojos, la cual al parecer había olvidado momentáneamente donde se encontraba. Instintivamente, Garnet la abrazó con más fuerza para brindarle seguridad, y la gema pálida abrió sus grandes orbes para mirar a su amiga.  
—No pasa nada –susurró Garnet, su voz ligeramente ronca–. Yo también te amo, Perla. Estoy aquí, contigo.  
Perla sonrió y asintió; podía sentir sus lágrimas queriendo salir.

Ese era el momento más feliz de su vida.

Más fuegos artificiales aclararon el cielo con su belleza y sus colores, y esta vez, Perla y Garnet miraron hacia arriba para apreciar el evento que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ellas. Garnet volvió a pasar su brazo por los hombros de su ahora pareja, y Perla se acurrucó junto a ella, mucho más cómoda y relajada que antes. Se dedicaron a apreciar los fuegos artificiales juntas, felices porque al fin habían sido sinceras con sus sentimientos.  
—Así que… ¿sientes lo mismo por mí? –susurró Perla mientras miraba de reojo a la otra gema, sintiéndose ligeramente traviesa de repente. Garnet asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces, lo que pasó en el gimnasio aquella ocasión, cuando estuvimos a punto de... uhm...  
—No pude evitarlo -Garnet se encargó de finalizar la frase de Perla con un pesado suspiro-. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Amatista y Lapis ya estaban ahí. Hasta este momento yo no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o no en dejarme llevar.  
Perla parpadeó, sorprendida.  
—Bueno, pues efectivamente hiciste lo correcto.  
Garnet miró a su acompañante y sonrió con calidez.  
—Comencé a enamorarme de ti después de nuestro primer entrenamiento -continuó Garnet-. A pesar de todo lo que dicen de ti, para mí tú eres fascinante en todos los sentidos. Además, me haces sentir… importante. Me haces sentir que puedo estar ahí para ti –explicó la gema oscura.  
— Pero a pesar de eso… no me dijiste nada –susurró Perla para sí misma, pensativa, pero Garnet la escuchó.  
—No quería asustarse, pero después de lo que pasó en el gimnasio, supe que tendría que afrontarte tarde o temprano. Estaba esperando el momento indicado, y es por eso que no quería decirte nada… aún –la sonrisa de Garnet se amplió–. Pero fuiste más rápida que yo.  
—Oh -Perla rio tímidamente-. ¿Y este momento fue el correcto?  
—Fue perfecto.  
La gema pálida se sonrojó.  
—Bueno, también me cuesta creer que fui la primera en confesar mis sentimientos, pero esta sensación en mi pecho me estaba matando. Casi literalmente.

Entonces, Garnet rio; su risa era pura, sincera, como quien se quita un gran peso de encima y disfruta de la sensación de libertad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Perla, ligeramente confundida. Garnet sacudió la cabeza, se quitó sus lentes y los dejó a su lado para después observar a su nueva novia con sus tres penetrantes ojos.  
—Estoy feliz de que seas tú, Perla. Gracias por estar ahí para mí. Gracias por todo –susurró, y las mejillas de la gema pálida se tiñeron de azul nuevamente. Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, pero poco después, una idea atravesó la mente de Perla:  
—Por cierto, nunca terminamos lo que comenzamos en el gimnasio -agregó Perla mientras miraba a su compañera no sin cierta timidez. Garnet parpadeó, pero inmediatamente después dejó escapar una coqueta media sonrisa, tomó el rostro de Perla entre sus manos y besó sus labios profundamente. La gema pálida suspiró, fascinada con la sensación.

Tras besarse por unos momentos más, se detuvieron para tomar aire. De repente, los ojos de Garnet se concentraron en la piedra frontal de la otra, y con una suave voz, preguntó:  
— ¿Puedo?  
Perla sabía a qué se refería, y la simple idea le llenaba de felicidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, asintió con la cabeza. Sin esperar más, Garnet se inclinó hacia ella lentamente y besó su piedra. Perla cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor la sensación que le producía sentir los voluptuosos labios de su ahora novia besando con sumo cariño su piedra.

Cuando se separaron, Garnet cogió sus lentes y se los colocó de nuevo. Perla parpadeó, como despertando de un sueño, y volvió a observar los fuegos artificiales. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? Había perdido toda noción de tiempo desde que le confesó su amor a Garnet… pero tampoco le importaba mucho eso.  
De repente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo estremecer a todos los presentes, pero sobre todo a Perla, la cual había olvidado traer algo para cubrirse por estar pensando en la otra gema. Se cubrió los brazos con sus manos y comenzó a frotarse en un intento de darse calor. Al cabo de unos instantes, sintió algo cálido rodear sus hombros y brazos, y miró a Garnet: Se había quitado su chaqueta de cuero para dársela a Perla.  
— ¡G-Garnet! ¿Estás segura de que puedo quedármela? ¿No tienes frío?  
La gema oscura negó con la cabeza.  
—La necesitas más que yo. Además, con tenerte cerca de mí es suficiente para no pasar frío.  
La gema pálida sonrió dulcemente, cautivada por el amable acto de la otra gema. Entonces, Perla suspiró, satisfecha, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novia mientras abrazaba su chaqueta con fuerza.  
—Gracias.  
Garnet volvió a poner su brazo sobre los hombros de Perla, y se quedaron así, disfrutando del momento, de los fuegos artificiales y del inicio de algo maravilloso para ambas.

Ese sería un día que ninguna de las dos olvidaría jamás.

...

* * *

 _¡Y ahí está! Uff, me encanta el romance en este capítulo! :') Y seeh, el episodio de SU donde Garnet, Perla y Steven ven los fuegos artificiales en Año Nuevo me sirvió de inspiración para esta parte :P.  
No se preocupen, habrá un capítulo más que será como una especie de epílogo y lo publicaré la próxima semana._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo! Me dan vida y me llenan de alegría cada vez que leo todas y cada una de sus opiniones! :') Responderé a los comentarios del último capítulo individualmente por aquí:_

 _-Bibi: En verdad agradezco tu constante apoyo y comentarios :) me alegra mucho que te guste la historia!_

 _-Fati-chan: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me conmueven tus palabras y me satisface saber que disfrutas de mi fanfic y quisieras tener mayor contacto conmigo. Sería todo un placer para mí! Sin embargo, intentaste dejarme tu correo pero no se ve por políticas de este sitio web. Te agradecería mucho si me mandaras un correo a la siguiente dirección: estelliseidosh {arroba} gmail . com (sin los espacios, claro). Me encargaré de responderte tan pronto como me sea posible y mantenerte avisada de futuras historias de Pearlnet que se me ocurran! Muchas gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo, tu interés y tu sinceridad :)_

 _-Micaela940: Gracias por tu comentario, es bueno saber que te gusta mi historia. Y sí, no te preocupes, es MUY probable que escriba otras pequeñas historias (one-shots) de Pearlnet en un futuro cercano, después de que termine con este fanfic. ¡Mantente alerta! ;)_

 _Perdón por alargarme tanto en los comentarios de autor XD pero les agradezco bastante su atención y espero sus opiniones~_

 _¡Nos vemos en el último capítulo! :D_


	12. Un nuevo y brillante día

**...**

* * *

 **°ENTRE GEMAS Y BALONES°**

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE: Un nuevo y brillante día**

A la mañana siguiente, Perla llegó al instituto y se dirigió a su casillero para sacar el material que necesitaba para la primera clase del día. Recordó, no sin cierta timidez, que la noche anterior al llegar a casa, Rose se había apresurado a hacerle preguntas acerca de su cita con Garnet. Al parecer, la gema rosa, Amatista y Lapis se habían sentado en un lugar muy alejado de Perla y Garnet, por lo que, para el alivio de Perla, no habían conseguido ver a las otras dos. A pesar de eso, la gema pálida le contó a Rose todo lo que había sucedido durante y después de los fuegos artificiales mientras sus mejillas se teñían de azul, recordando con exactitud las palabras que Garnet había utilizado al pedirle a Perla que fuera su novia en el camino de regreso a casa, las lágrimas de felicidad que había derramado la gema pálida y el largo abrazo que habían compartido ambas antes de despedirse; su pecho se sentía muy cálido con sólo recordar los eventos pasados. Al término del relato, Rose había aplaudido felizmente y le había deseado lo mejor a Perla en la nueva relación que comenzaba con Garnet.

La gema cerró su casillero y abrazó sus libros, pensativa. Con respecto a los rumores esparcidos por Jasper y Peridot, Perla sabía que con el paso de los días, y sin ninguna novedad que avivara el cotilleo, los rumores se quedarían en el olvido poco a poco. Las gemas ya no la observaban tanto como antes, pero a Perla ya no le importaba nada de eso; Lo más significativo había terminado ya, y ella estaba feliz con el resultado.  
La gema pálida suspiró, perdida en sus pensamientos.  
— ¡Perla!  
Dicha gema se sobrecogió al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, y se giró, asustada.  
— ¿Lapis? Oh, por todas las gemas, no sentí tu presencia –dijo Perla, y Lapislázuli se limitó a reír entre dientes, una maliciosa pero discreta sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Quizá su amiga estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Amatista, pensó la gema pálida.

— ¿Cómo estás? Hoy luces especialmente radiante –preguntó la gema azul, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. Perla parpadeó.  
—Uh… ¿especialmente radiante? No estoy segura de comprender a qué te refieres, Lapis.  
—Sí, los ojos te brillan –continuó la otra. Antes de que Perla pudiera decir algo, una tercera gema apareció por detrás de Lapislázuli.  
—Hey, ¡qué tal! –saludó Amatista con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro–. ¿Cómo les fue a ti y a Garnet en la cita de ayer, eh?  
— ¡Amatista! –exclamó Perla, mirando hacia todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie más las estuviera escuchando–. ¡¿Por qué nunca puedes ser un poco discreta?!  
— ¡Oh, vaaaamos! –Amatista entrelazó las manos y las colocó detrás de la cabeza de manera indiferente–. ¿Te le declaraste? ¿Se te declaró? ¿Se pusieron… _románticas_?  
Mientras la gema violeta alzaba las cejas de manera traviesa, Lapislázuli se cubrió la boca para reír. Perla frunció el ceño y suspiró, comenzando a molestarse.  
— ¿Tú también, Lapis? ¿Entonces ya lo sabías? Ugh, ¡esto no es gracioso, chicas!  
— Lo lamento Perla, pero no eres muy buena para esconder tus sentimientos –se defendió la gema azul entre risas.  
— A pesar de todo, ¿no piensas admitirlo? –preguntó Amatista. Perla se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada, enojada.  
—Garnet y yo –la gema tragó saliva antes de continuar–, uhm, Garnet y yo somos… oficialmente una pareja.

Silencio.

Ligeramente preocupada, Perla abrió los ojos y miró a las gemas frente a ellas: Ambas se habían callado, y estaban de pie mirándola, Lapis con una pequeña sonrisa y Amatista con una cara de… ¿satisfacción?  
— ¿Q–qué sucede? –preguntó la gema pálida, levemente nerviosa. Entonces, Lapis rio suavemente y después se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla.  
—Felicidades, Perla. Les deseo lo mejor a ambas –le susurró Lapislázuli a su amiga en el oído, y Perla abrió más los ojos.  
—Lapislázuli… –la gema pálida abrazó de vuelta a su mejor amiga–. Gracias.  
Cuando se separaron, Amatista se acercó a Perla y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el brazo.  
—Ya era hora de que lo admitieras, nerd –sonrió–. Garnet ha estado sonriendo como tonta desde que llegó a la escuela.  
— ¿E–en verdad? –preguntó Perla tímidamente. El simple pensamiento la hacía sonreír a ella–. Y bueno, también debo agradecerte a ti, Amatista. Odio admitirlo, pero... sin tu apoyo moral no hubiera sido capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos. Así que… gracias.  
Y tras esas palabras, abrazó a Amatista, tomando por sorpresa a la susodicha otra vez.  
—Espera, ¿QUÉ? –dijo Amatista tras unos instantes, y Perla se separó de su compañera–. ¿ _TÚ_ te confesaste primero?  
Perla alzó una ceja, confundida.  
—Sí, ¿por qué?  
—Maldición, ¡Desearía haber visto eso! No creí que te atreverías a hacerlo primero. ¡Y yo que pensé que Garnet sería la _activa_ en esto!  
Después de eso, la gema violeta estalló en carcajadas, y Perla se limitó a rodar los ojos, sus mejillas ardiendo. Quizá le estaba dando demasiado crédito a la gema pequeña.  
Mientras Amatista se retorcía en el suelo, Lapislázuli retomó el habla:  
— ¿Seguirás en el equipo de baloncesto? –preguntó. Perla colocó una mano sobre su barbilla, pensativa.  
—Lo he estado reflexionando, y debo admitir que me he encariñado con el deporte. Lo más probable es que sí –respondió ella, y Lapis asintió con una sonrisa, contenta con la decisión de su amiga. Poco después, Peridot pasó junto a ellas, perdida en sus pensamientos y llevando una esfera verde entre sus manos. Lapislázuli y Perla se miraron mutuamente, y después llamaron a la gema verde:  
— ¡Peridot! –exclamaron ambas al unísono, y la susodicha alzó la vista, ligeramente sobrecogida. Perla continuó-: ¿Te gustaría ir a comer con nosotras mañana después de clases?  
— ¡Perla invitará la comida! –agregó Amatista mientras reía entre dientes. Perla gruñó por lo bajo.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me están invitando? ¿Qué están tramando? –preguntó Peridot, no sin antes mirar hacia los lados para confirmar que en verdad se referían a ella.  
—Vamos, no estamos tramando nada, ¡solo di que sí! Será divertido –siguió Lapislázuli.  
—Podrías contarnos más acerca de tu tecnología robótica en desarrollo; debo admitir que lo encuentro interesante –sonrió Perla amablemente. Peridot parpadeó, perpleja ante la súbita invitación de las gemas con las que había sido grosera días antes.  
—Pues... -murmuró la gema verde, pensativa.  
— ¿No dijiste que olvidarías lo que pasó con Jasper y comenzarías desde cero? –le recordó Perla. La verdad es que le había dado algo de pena que Peridot no hubiera podido desarrollar su proyecto con el apoyo económico de Jasper, así que quería ayudarla: Quizá Perla no tenía grandes cantidades de dinero para apoyarla, pero sí tenía intención auxiliarla en la parte moral y científica, y para eso debía ganarse su confianza. Peridot desvió la vista, ligeramente apenada.  
—Sí, pero…  
— ¡Entonces está decidido! –exclamó Amatista mientras tomaba a Peridot por el brazo-. ¡Iremos todas juntas a comer mañana! ¡También Garnet!  
Peridot miró a Perla, insegura de cómo actuar con Amatista, y la otra se limitó a encogerse de hombros.  
—Te veremos mañana, entonces –dijo Perla con una inocente sonrisa; tiempo atrás, jamás creería que podría hacer otras amigas en el instituto además de Lapislázuli.

Eran increíbles todas las cosas que habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

— ¡P-pero solo iré porque habrá comida gratis! –exclamó Peridot mientras Amatista la llevaba a la próxima clase, pues compartían materia-. ¡Hey, cuidado con mi robot, gema salvaje! ¡No lo toques! ¡Y suéltame ya!  
Perla y Lapis se miraron entre sí, y después de eso rieron suavemente. En eso, el timbre que marcaba el comienzo de la clase sonó, y las dos gemas se dirigieron al aula para comenzar su día de escuela.

...

Más tarde, cuando las clases del día ya habían finalizado, Perla se quedó sola en el aula mientras organizaba su mochila. El viento soplaba suavemente, y los cálidos rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas del ahora vacío salón de clases. El silencio era tranquilizador, pensó Perla, y eso la incitó a comenzar a tararear alegremente una melodía mientras seguía poniendo en orden su mochila.  
—Linda canción –dijo una segunda voz, y la gema pálida la reconoció inmediatamente, así que se volvió hacia la entrada del aula y se encontró con Garnet recargada sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.  
— ¡Garnet! –sonrió Perla, muy feliz de encontrarla ahí. No había visto a la gema oscura en todo el día, ya que no compartían clases y durante el descanso Perla había estado muy ocupada poniéndose al corriente con sus trabajos atrasados. Garnet sonrió y caminó hacia su novia. Entonces, la abrazó por la cintura y tomó su barbilla suavemente para besarla con dulzura. Perla se dejó llevar, fascinada por la sensación de los labios de Garnet sobre los suyos y sus fuertes brazos rodeando su pequeño cuerpo. Las persianas se movían al ritmo del viento.

Cuando se separaron, Garnet le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Perla, tomó la silla más cercana y se sentó en ella mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.  
— ¿Ocupada? –preguntó la gema oscura, y Perla negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la cremallera de su mochila.  
—Ya no. Estaba acomodando mis cosas, pero ya terminé –tras esa explicación, Perla se sentó sobre Garnet con sus piernas abiertas, de modo que todo su cuerpo quedó frente al de la gema oscura. Ésta última sonrió, satisfecha con la posición, y volvió a llevar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su delgada novia. Perla suspiró, relajada, y dejó que sus manos palparan el frondoso cabello de Garnet.  
—Rose, Amatista y Lapislázuli no dejan de hablar sobre nosotras –comenzó Perla; Garnet colocaba un mechón de cabello de Perla detrás de su oreja mientras la escuchaba–. Todas dicen que ya lo veían venir, ¿puedes creerlo?  
—Rubí y Zafiro dijeron lo mismo.  
— ¿Tan obvias éramos? –preguntó Perla. Esta vez, los labios de Garnet estaban muy cerca de su cuello.  
—Probablemente –susurró Garnet sensualmente, y Perla se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su novia sobre su cuello desnudo. Eran sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.  
—Tú también sabías lo que sentías por mí, pero dijiste que no querías asustarme, por lo que preferiste esperar –refutó la gema pálida–. Yo era la única ignorante aquí. Qué ironía, no estar consciente de mis propios sentimientos.  
—Mmhmm… –murmuró Garnet mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre la clavícula de Perla, tomando por sorpresa a ésta última.  
—Eso es… absurdo –vaciló Perla, sus brazos rodeando con fuerza el cuello de Garnet. La gema oscura se limitó a darle otro lento beso en su novia, esta vez en el cuello–. ¿No lo crees, Garnet?  
—Sí... –ronroneó la gema oscura, y sus labios se encontraron con la barbilla de Perla, recorriéndola lenta y sensualmente.  
—Garnet, ¿me estás escuchan—Ah! –gimió Perla al sentir que su amiga la mordía delicadamente en el cuello. En ese instante, Garnet metió su cabeza en el cuello de su novia y la abrazó por la cintura.  
—Lo siento –murmuró la gema oscura con una voz ligeramente ronca–. Me dejé llevar.  
—N–no pasa nada –respondió la otra–. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí.  
—No quiero que te sientas incómoda.  
—Oh, no me incomoda en absoluto; es una sensación muy cálida que apenas estoy descubriendo, pero me encanta la idea de poder explorarla contigo.  
—Está bien –Garnet le dio un suave beso a Perla en su piedra–. Nos lo tomaremos con calma.  
—Uhm, ¿Garnet?  
— ¿Mmm?  
— ¿Me permitirías… ver las palmas de tus manos?  
—Seguro.  
Después de eso, la gema oscura liberó la cintura de su novia y le mostró sus palmas a ésta última: Perla tocó suavemente las piedras que sobresalían de ellas, y Garnet se limitó a observarla, curiosa. En eso, Perla se llevó las manos de Garnet a sus labios y le dio un sutil beso a la piedra derecha, y luego pasó a la izquierda. La gema oscura abrió más los ojos, aunque su novia no lo pudo notar; era la primera vez que permitía a alguien tener esa intimidad con sus preciadas gemas.  
¿Eso era lo que había sentido Perla la primera vez que besó su piedra?

Sin duda alguna, era una sensación extraña… pero bastante placentera.

Perla repitió la acción una vez más, y cuando terminó, llevó las manos de su novia a su propia cintura para que la volviera a rodear. Garnet comprendió lo que quería hacer y rodeó su pequeño cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron, y las mejillas de Perla se tiñeron de un profundo azul.  
—Ya has besado mi piedra un par de ocasiones antes, así que creí que lo justo sería que yo hiciera lo mismo contigo. ¿Estuvo mal? –susurró Perla, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Garnet sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su novia antes de recargar su frente sobre la de la otra gema.  
—No. Me encantó –fue su simple pero poderosa respuesta. La gema pálida sonrió, aliviada, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Garnet por la cara y se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Ésta última respondió al beso, gustosa y satisfecha con la iniciativa de su novia, y acercó un poco más el cuerpo de la gema pálida al suyo.  
Cuando se separaron, jadeantes y deseosas de aire, Perla habló:  
—Por cierto, he tomado una decisión –sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Garnet, y un fugaz recuerdo atravesó su mente, llevándola al primer instante en que eligió ir a entrenar con su ahora novia, cuando meses atrás brotaron de su boca esas mismas palabras en circunstancias muy diferentes a la actual–: Me gustaría quedarme en el equipo de baloncesto del instituto… si eso te parece bien, claro.  
La gema oscura se quedó boquiabierta ante esa declaración, pero sonrió casi al instante:  
—Esa es una gran noticia –Garnet le dio un rápido beso a la gema pálida en la nariz antes de continuar, y ésta última rio suavemente–. Bienvenida al equipo, Perla.  
—Gracias. Creo que deberíamos darle las gracias a Jasper por solicitar que tu equipo estuviera presente durante aquella lejana clase de deportes; si no hubiera sido por eso, nosotras no nos hubiéramos conocido —añadió Perla, ligeramente nostálgica. Garnet asintió con la cabeza.  
—Esa es una buena idea. Nunca creí que Jasper me llevaría a conocer a una gema tan especial como tú.  
Ambas gemas se miraron intensamente y comenzaron a reír con singular alegría. Sin duda alguna, ese era el inicio de un camino totalmente nuevo y hermoso… que ambas estaban dispuestas a caminar juntas.

 _ **FIN**_

...

...

...

...

— ¡Whoa nerd _,_ te queda bien el papel de _activa_!  
— ¡AMATISTA!

* * *

 _Y... ¡terminamos! ¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que leyeron esta historia hasta el final! Les agradezco en verdad todo su apoyo y sus comentarios, me despido con un buen sabor de boca al saber que la he concluido sin ningún impedimento y en compañía de amables lectores._

 _Me gustaría que me compartieran sus últimas impresiones acerca de este capítulo y de la historia en general en un comentario (venga, ¡si te ha gustado esta historia no te cuesta nada dejar un comentario, y harías a la autora de este fic MUY feliz!), quizá diciendo cuáles fueron sus escenas favoritas y cosillas así que quieran decir. Lo agradecería mucho._

 _Planeo escribir más historias cortas de Pearlnet en un futuro cercano, así que esperen más contenido de este ship de mi parte ;D Sin embargo, esta historia ya conoce su fin y dudo mucho que haya una segunda parte o algo similar._

 _Por último, responderé a los comentarios:_

 _Micaela940: Gracias! Wow, sería maravilloso que hicieras un dibujo basado en mi historia! Con respecto al vestuario de Perla y Garnet, lo describí en el capítulo anterior :). Si decides hacerlo, te agradecería mucho si me lo mostraras; puedes mandármelo a mi correo: estelliseidosh (arroba) gmail . com (sin los espacios, claro). Nuevamente, gracias! Es muy lindo que alguien quiera hacer un dibujo basado en la historia que escribiste :')_

 _Bibi: Awwww, muchas gracias, me sonrojo! Sí, se viene otra pequeña historia Pearlnet! :D Mi fan? Oh dios, me sonrojo aún más! Graciaaaaaaas! :)_

 _Nats1108: Owww, tu autora favorita de fanfiction? En verdad? Muchísimas gracias! Qué halago! Me emociona saber que te gusta mi historia y mi forma de escribir, y me gusta aún más que te despierte emociones porque ese es mi propósito con este fanfic, muajajaja (?)_

 _Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. Gracias nuevamente a todos por su apoyo y nos vemos pronto en otra historia! ;D_

 _Atentamente:_

 ** _Artemisa11_**


End file.
